Everything stays
by Marian Nightroad
Summary: Luego de dos años, mientras Levi aun luchaba por superar la ausencia de Erwin, la llegada de un extraño niño idéntico a Erwin pone su mundo de cabeza una vez más, obligándolo a cuestionarse el rumbo que había elegido. Algunas cosas cambiaron para siempre, pero otras, se quedaron tal como estaban la última vez que estuvieron juntos.
1. Back to me

¡Al fin soy libre! La universidad estaba acabando conmigo, pero este mes espero recuperar el tiempo perdido y escribir bastante. La trama de esta historia es un capricho mío, pero espero que se animen a darle una oportunidad aunque ahora parezca muy extraño. Además es un experimento por hacer capítulos más largos, así que esto será dos o tres veces más largo de lo que normalmente escribo. De momento espero que sean seis capítulos. Ojalá les guste, y si al final tiene muchas dudas pueden dejarlas en un comentario, quizás se resuelvan más adelante.

 **Advertencias: AU, espiritual, suspenso, drama, muchas preguntas sin respuesta**

 **Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, hago esto sin fines de lucro.**

* * *

 **Back to me**

En la oscuridad, lo único que resaltaba era la silueta de un hombre varios centímetros más alto que él. Levi no estaba asustado, pero mentiría si dijera que estaba cómodo. Viéndolo a la distancia, corriendo desesperado hacia él, Levi se preguntó si quizás desaparecería de nuevo en cuanto estuviera a su lado. Ya estaba tan acostumbrado a esa clase de sueños, que incluso sabía en qué momento se convertiría en una pesadilla. Por fortuna, el timbre del teléfono logró despertarlo justo antes de que llegar a la peor parte del sueño.

Aún sobresaltado, buscó a tientas el aparato sobre el buró sin querer abrir los ojos, maldiciendo en silencio por haberse olvidado de apagarlo antes de ir a dormir. Lo que menos necesitaba ese día era ver lástima reflejándose en los ojos de los amigos a los que hacía tanto que no veía. Ni siquiera se detuvo a ver el nombre que aparecía en la pantalla. Cortó la llamada y lo apagó inmediatamente, antes de que tuvieran oportunidad de volver a llamar.

No necesitaba escuchar de nuevo el molesto timbre que tanto detestaba, tampoco quería acabar por contestar de forma accidental y escuchar otro sermón sobre por qué no debía pasar ese día sólo o sobre cómo todos estaban muy preocupados por él. Además, si respondía sus llamadas, inevitablemente acabaría con una multitud fuera de la puerta de entrada, deseando asegurarse de que seguía con vida y que aún no se volvía loco por el exilio auto impuesto. Si pudiera, hacía mucho que hubiera lanzado el molesto aparato contra la pared. Pero no podía y, por mucho que lo odiara, tampoco podía cambiar el tono del timbre de llamada. No había cambiado nada.

Un par de horas más pasaron hasta que finalmente se sintió con ánimos para abrir los ojos y enfrentar la realidad, que no era mucho mejor que las pesadillas que le atormentaban mientras dormía. Al menos mientras dormía no tenía que fingir que todo estaba bien y que su vida no se estaba convirtiendo en un suplicio. Tan era así, que en mañanas como esa se cuestionaba seriamente qué tan complicado sería contener la respiración hasta que sus pulmones quemaran y su corazón se detuviera.

Un minuto veintisiete segundos, su propia marca personal y la sensación de haber cometido una estupidez luego de comprobar que, por mucho que aguantara los espasmos de su cuerpo y el dolor provocado por la presión en su pecho, nunca lograría acabar con su vida de esa forma. Realmente no importaba si aquello no servía de nada, Levi lo había repetido cientos de veces con el único fin de obtener más de ese dolor que venía después de liberar el aire y que le permitía olvidarse de todo mientras daba desesperadas bocanadas de aire. El dolor había resultado ser una buena anestesia, casi tan buena como lo era el aislamiento. Alejándose de todos los que alguna vez fueron sus amigos era como lograba evadir los recuerdos e ideas que no dejaban de acumularse en su mente.

Salió de la cama sin prisas, pero al mismo tiempo manteniendo un ritmo más acelerado que el de cualquier otro día. Era el cumpleaños de Erwin, tenía que ir a visitarlo. Apenas el pensamiento tomó forma en su mente, un abrumador sentimiento de abandono y un nudo en su garganta amenazaron con hacerle correr al baño y devolver lo poco que había ingerido el día anterior. O tal vez un par de días antes, no estaba seguro de cuando había sido la última vez que se había alimentado adecuadamente. Inhaló y exhaló conscientemente varias veces, logrando calmarse en tiempo récord. Tenía que hacerlo, necesitaba estar bien para salir de casa. Necesitaba estar bien para Erwin.

A pasos lentos, pesados, se dirigió hasta el armario que habían compartido por casi ocho años desde aquella boda simbólica, clavando su mirada en la parte que le correspondía mientras evitaba por todos los medios desviar la mirada; un poco más a la izquierda, tan cerca que resultaba casi imposible ignorarlo, se encontraba la ropa de Erwin. Todos sus trajes, camisas, ropa casual, pijamas… el traje negro que había sido confeccionado especialmente para él y se ajustaba perfecto a su figura, la playera sin mangas que a Levi tanto le gustaba, la camisa azul cielo que combinaba con sus ojos, la favorita de Levi… todo conservaba el mismo orden que tenía la última vez que Erwin estuvo ahí. Incluso la corbata verde menta que le había regalado tres años antes en navidad, seguía medio colgada entre los sacos.

Aun recordaba a la perfección el día en que la corbata quedó en esa posición. Erwin había pasado la noche en vela cuidando de él, quien había enfermado a causa del crudo invierno que se negaba a marcharse. Levi había insistido en que debía dormir porque tenía trabajo al día siguiente, pero Erwin se negó a dejarlo sólo con esa fiebre tan alta. Aun cuando no recordaba todos los detalles a causa de su estado, recordaba perfectamente la sensación de sus cálidas manos sobre su frente, jugando con su cabello hasta que finalmente se quedó dormido.

Por la mañana, Erwin se veía tan cansado que le sugirió quedarse a descansar, seguramente podría pedir el día libre y quedarse en casa. Con suerte, pasarían el día juntos en la cama, acurrucados bajo las mantas y tomándose de las manos mientras veían alguna película. Levi no necesitaba nada más para sentirse el hombre más amado del mundo. Pero Erwin se había negado, regalándole una de esas encantadoras sonrisas y disculpándose por no poder faltar ese día, pues tenía un asunto importante que atender en el hospital. Como director, había ocasiones en que no podía ausentarse por mucho que lo deseara y las silenciosas súplicas de su pareja intentaran convencerlo. Mientras se vestía, notablemente afectado por la falta de sueño, Erwin había dejado caer una caja llena de corbatas que guardaba para ocasiones especiales. Había intentado devolverlas a su sitio, pero lo único que consiguió fue tirar algunas prendas y empeorar el desorden.

Levi, notando el apuro en que se encontraba, había intentado levantarse para ayudarlo, pero Erwin lo regresó a la cama con un beso y la promesa de ordenarlo por la tarde en cuanto regresara del hospital. No le había creído, pero Erwin, como siempre, no faltó a su promesa. Esa misma tarde se había dedicado a ordenarlo todo a la perfección. O casi todo, pues Levi no soportó más la ausencia de su calor en la cama y lo convenció de hacerle compañía sin siquiera confirmar que todo estuviera en su lugar. Había sido uno de los últimos días que pasaron juntos, pero también uno de los días en que más dichoso se había sentido de tenerlo a su lado.

Alejando los recuerdos, Levi se vistió sin preocuparse mucho por su apariencia, comenzando a sentir la urgencia de abandonar esa habitación cuanto antes. Con el tiempo, había aprendido a lidiar con esos ataques de ansiedad, que cada vez eran menos frecuentes pero no menos difíciles de superar. No importaba a donde fuera, o cuánto tratara de ignorarlo, el recuerdo de Erwin estaba presente en cada rincón de esa casa, de esa ciudad y de su vida.

Dos tazas de café y un par de rebanas de pan tostado, y estuvo listo para salir. Había pensado en usar el auto, pero no lo había usado mucho desde que estaba sólo, por lo que estuvo seguro de que ahí también estaría lleno de recuerdos agradables que se convertían en material para sus cada vez más variadas pesadillas. Si podía elegir, prefería mantener sus recuerdos intactos en lo profundo de su mente y no convertir los que fueron los mejores años de su vida en un mal sueño. Caminar parecía una mejor idea.

A simple vista, cualquiera podría jurar que caminaba sin rumbo. A pesar de que estaba ansioso por terminar con todo eso y volver a casa, donde podría volver a la cama y hundirse en la terrible misión de seguir respirando, no tenía prisa por llegar. Siempre era lo mismo, cada vez que finalmente reunía el valor de ir hasta ese lugar a visitar a Erwin, terminaba dando vueltas por la ciudad, recorriendo las mismas calles varias veces y alargando el recorrido tanto como era posible, como si de esa forma pudiera cambiar el lugar al que se dirigía, o por lo menos evitar que las personas lo notaran. No era que a alguien le importara, Levi estaba seguro de que nadie siquiera prestaba atención a su recorrido como para saber a dónde se dirigía, pero en su mente, cada persona que se cruzaba en su camino le miraba con lástima, como si pudieran ver través de él y saber que el camino que estaba recorriendo, con un enorme ramo de las más bellas flores, no podía conducir a otro lugar que no fuera el cementerio.

Ya habían pasado casi dos años desde que Erwin se había ido, pero el dolor seguía tan fresco como en el momento en que le llamaron para informarle que su pareja había sufrido un accidente de camino a casa. Fue un día de abril que había pasado con total normalidad. Erwin había salido temprano al trabajo y Levi había prometido esperarlo con la cena para recompensar sus cuidados. Prepararía su comida favorita, pondría algunas velas y cambiaría la ropa de cama para cuando Erwin regresara a casa. Sería una noche perfecta, sólo ellos dos y una copa de vino antes de hacer el amor hasta caer rendidos. Era un plan sencillo, como todos los planes que habían hecho durante el tiempo que estuvieron juntos, pero era precisamente esa sencillez la que le daba el valor agregado a esos momentos. Su pequeño mundo, su pequeño y perfecto mundo, se había desmoronado con una llamada telefónica y el sonido de las sirenas al otro lado de la línea.

Jamás hubiera pensado que algo tan simple pudiera destruir todo lo que habían forjado, pero eso era sólo otra prueba de que la vida era demasiado frágil como para llenarse de planes. El viaje a Vietnam, las vacaciones en la playa, el auto nuevo, la remodelación de la fachada de la casa, el arreglo del jardín, el cambio de los mosaicos del baño, el cachorro, la fiesta de Navidad, las clases de baile… muchos planes pendientes y una lista de lugares por visitar demasiado larga como para recordarlos todos, era todo lo que quedaba de sus sueños de una vida junto al hombre que amaba. Sueños que nunca llegarían a realizarse. Erwin había prometido que, cuando estuvieran demasiado viejos como para salir, conseguiría cientos de documentales sobre los más maravillosos lugares del mundo, esos a los que pocos se atreven a ir, para verlos juntos mientras descansaban sus cansados y arrugados cuerpos en la cama. Levi había bromeado sobre lo aburrido que sería, pero Erwin, con una brillante sonrisa, le aseguró que jamás se aburriría de estar a su lado, aún si ya no podía hacerle el amor y tenía que conformarse con sostener su mano bajo las mantas. Otra de las muchas promesas que quedaron sin cumplir. Un futuro que no sucedería.

Luego de muchas vueltas y varios cambios de rumbo, Levi finalmente llegó a su destino, con las flores en una mano y los recuerdos atorados en la garganta. Caminó ansioso hasta el lugar donde se encontraba la tumba de su amado Erwin, manteniendo la mirada fija en el suelo a modo de evasión. Lo único que esperaba era no encontrarse con nadie al llegar. Luego de la muerte de Erwin, había pasado casi dos meses en que se dedicaba a visitarlo cada día. Despertaba, tomaba un café, y caminaba hasta el cementerio para llorar por horas frente a su tumba. Sus amigos habían insistido en que debía buscar ayuda para superar su pérdida e inevitablemente terminaron acompañándolo en sus visitas diarias pues estaban preocupados por su salud y su estabilidad, pero Levi no se sentía cómodo mostrando su dolor delante de otras personas. Cada vez que llegaba a la tumba de Erwin, alguien ya se había adelantado y le esperaba para acompañarlo en ese momento tan difícil, aunque en realidad no eran más que horas de incómodo silencio, por lo que poco a poco las visitas se volvieron menos frecuentes hasta que terminaron por reducirse a visitas mensuales y ocasiones especiales. No era que no pudiera, era que no quería superar a la persona con la que se suponía pasaría el resto de su vida, una vida que ahora se le antojaba demasiado larga.

Con el tiempo, se le acabaron las lágrimas y el dolor se había vuelto tan común que casi podía ignorarlo para seguir con su vida tanto como fuera necesario. Por fortuna, su trabajo como columnista le permitía trabajar desde casa, dedicándole apenas unas horas a la semana y saliendo tan sólo cuando era necesario, cuando la presencia de Erwin se volvía demasiado intensa como para soportarla. Había abandonado el trabajo por cerca de medio año, mientras vivía el duelo, pero la pensión de Erwin no dudaría para siempre, y Levi no quería depender totalmente de ese dinero, por esa razón había regresado al trabajo, sin mencionar que, aunque se negara a admitirlo, le hacía bien distraerse un poco para escribir algunas secciones para la revista para la que había trabajado desde antes de conocer a Erwin. Olvidar a Erwin por unos momentos era un placer culposo que siempre terminaba en una profunda sensación de malestar y auto desprecio, ¿cómo podría olvidarse de él? Eso no era lo que Levi quería.

Un suspiro de alivio escapó de sus labios cuando, a pocos metros de la tumba de Erwin, finalmente pudo confirmar que estaba sólo. Era mejor así, no necesitaba lástima ni consuelo, tan sólo un poco de espacio y tiempo para recordar. Él mismo no consideraba que estuviera deprimido como tantas veces le habían dicho, directa o indirectamente, más bien era que no podía encontrarle un sentido a su vida si Erwin ya no estaba a su lado. Muchas veces, se descubría pensando qué haría Erwin si estuviera en su lugar, y terminaba basando sus decisiones en lo que él hubiera hecho o lo que él mismo hubiera hecho si Erwin no se hubiera ido. Así era más fácil, así lo sentía cerca.

—Feliz cumpleaños. —Susurró mientras se detenía frente al pequeño monumento que adornaba el lugar, su voz amenazando con quebrarse. Las lágrimas se le habían terminado, pero sus ojos insistían en escocer cada vez que leía el epitafio grabado sobre la fría losa de piedra. _Amado desde el comienzo hasta el final de sus días_. Levi hubiera preferido aclarar que seguía amándolo aún mucho después de eso, y que seguiría haciéndolo aun después de su propia muerte, pero eran detalles que no parecían tener importancia para el resto del mundo. Hanji le había ayudado a elegir el epitafio, al igual que le había ayudado con los trámites legal y otros asuntos después del funeral, y él estaba sinceramente agradecido con ella, pero en cuanto la pérdida dejó de doler al menos lo suficiente para permitirle pensar con claridad, cayó en la cuenta de que muchas cosas no habían sido lo que él esperaba.

Ese molesto epitafio no era lo único que le molestaba cada vez que estaba ahí. De haber estado un poco más lúcido en aquellos momentos, hubiera preferido una cremación, de ese modo hubiera podido conservar las cenizas de Erwin en casa, donde siempre pudiera tenerlo presente. Tal vez de esa forma no se sentiría tan sólo ni tan fuera de lugar. Pero, ya que aquello no había sido posible, a Levi le hubiera gustado que la tumba de Erwin fuera un tanto más sencilla. Sobre la tierra, justo sobre el lugar en donde reposaban sus restos, había sido colocado un pequeño pero ostentoso monumento de mármol que mostraba un par de jarrones del mismo material, uno a cada lado, siendo sostenidos cada uno por un ángel mientras que un pequeño arco unía ambos extremos, siendo coronado por una pequeña cruz que se alzaba por sobre el resto de las decoraciones.

Si bien el monumento no era feo, nunca le había gustado. Había algo en él que no terminaba de convencerle, pero cambiarlo por otro era una opción que no podría considerar hasta que no tuviera el dinero suficiente para hacerlo, cosa que su trabajo no le permitía. Algunas veces se preguntaba que hubiera hecho si Hanji no le hubiera ayudado con los asuntos legales para poder conservar la casa que perteneció a Erwin y, además, recibir la pensión que el hospital ofrecía a las parejas de los empleados en caso de fallecimiento pese a no estar casados. Al principio, le había asegurado que no necesitaba ese dinero y que se las arreglaría para salir adelante por su cuenta, pues no quería pasar por el molesto proceso de contarle los detalles de su relación a algún juez para comprobar que habían vivido juntos el tiempo suficiente para merecer los privilegios de cualquier pareja heterosexual, pero ella y algunos otros amigos le habían convencido de que era su derecho y que debía hacerlo valer.

Y Erwin, aún después de muerto, parecía ayudarle a encontrar solución a todos sus problemas. En menos de dos meses, el pago de la pensión comenzó a llegar y poco después recibió las escrituras de la casa a su nombre, ya no tenía que preocuparse por dónde viviría si algún día trataban de sacarlo de esa casa, aunque no estaba seguro de que alguien siquiera fuera a intentarlo, después de todo, Erwin no tenía más familiares con vida. Todo lo que tenía, lo que había logrado trabajando hasta el cansancio, Levi lo había heredado como su pareja. Erwin lo hubiera querido de esa forma. A veces tenía que convencerse de que así era.

Hundido en el solemne silencio del lugar, Levi acomodó con cuidado las flores que había comprado para él en alguna de las tantas florerías de la ciudad. Una a una, se encargó de depositarlas en los jarrones a ambos lados de la tumba, prestando atención a cada detalle para que todo fuera perfecto: la misma cantidad de flores en cada uno, lo pétalos ordenados uno a uno con ternura, la cantidad de agua suficiente para que no se secaran tan pronto. El lugar estaba limpio, Levi pagaba una pequeña cantidad mensual para que así fuera, pero eso no evitaba que se entretuviera en retirar algunas hojas que caían sobre la lápida, provenientes de los árboles cercanos.

Él no era mucho de hablar durante esas largas visitas, pero sin duda encontraba una paz que difícilmente podía lograr en cualquier otro lugar. Ahí, de pie frente a su tumba, Levi sentía que Erwin no se había ido realmente. Aunque nunca se lo había dicho a nadie, había algunas ocasiones en que el aroma de Erwin amenazaba con borrarse de su memoria y, desesperado, corría a buscar su colonia para esparcirla por la casa y conservar el aroma un poco más de tiempo. No era lo mismo, no estaba mezclada con el aroma natural de Erwin, pero al menos le devolvía un poco del recuerdo de su amado que ya comenzaba a desaparecer. Levi estaba seguro de que nunca sería capaz de olvidar a Erwin por completo, pero el tiempo comenzaba a hacer de las suyas, y temía que llegara el día en que ya no fuera capaz de evocar con detalle la imagen de su amado. ¿Tenía algún lunar en la espalda? ¿Alguna cicatriz? ¿Marcas de nacimiento? El malestar que le ocasionaba no saber responder a esas preguntas estaba acabando con su estabilidad emocional.

Algunas veces, en plena crisis de ansiedad, Levi enumeraba todas y cada una de las cosas que recordaba de él. Sus largas pestañas, el timbre de su voz, su altura, la sensación de su piel bajo sus manos, el calor de su pecho, su aroma, su risa, el brillo de sus ojos, el sabor de sus labios… y cuando el recuerdo en su memoria no parecía ser lo suficientemente fiel al hombre que tanto amaba, se arrastraba hasta la habitación que habían compartido, buscando al fondo de los cajones y entre los estantes todos los álbumes de fotos que aún conservaba con él, logrando calmarse tan sólo cuando confirmaba que aún no olvidaba nada sobre Erwin. Era un cuento de nunca acabar, un círculo vicioso que lo estaba hundiendo lentamente pero al mismo tiempo le ayudaba a mantenerse a flote. Lo volvía loco, pero lo mantenía cuerdo. Necesitaba sentirlo cerca por su propio bien.

Estaba tan concentrado en la paz que desesperadamente ansiaba, que le tomó un momento darse cuenta de que no estaba sólo en ese lugar. Levi no estaba seguro de en qué momento había comenzado, pero un insistente llanto comenzaba a hacerse notar en el caos que era su mente. Su primer impulso fue ignorarlo, después de todo, sabía que él no era la única persona que visitaba el cementerio y muchas veces había visto niños pequeños acompañando a sus padres o familiares. Sin embargo, apenas fue consciente del sonido, este pareció intensificarse hasta que se volvió imposible de ignorar. Debía tratarse de un niño pequeño, pero Levi no podía ver ningún niño cerca o alrededor de donde se encontraba, en realidad, en esa sección no había nadie más que él y quien fuera que estuviera llorando.

Recorriendo el lugar con la mirada, Levi trató de identificar de dónde provenía el llanto que comenzaba a irritarlo. Un poco más lejos, al pie de uno de los árboles que le daba sombra a la tumba de Erwin, un pequeño niño se abrazaba a sus rodillas mientras continuaba llorando con desesperación. Levi pensó en que lo mejor sería buscar a alguno de los vigilantes del lugar para que buscaran a los padres del niño, después de todo no era asunto suyo, pero finalmente se dejó llevar por su sentido del deber y se acercó lentamente al pequeño para no asustarlo.

Estando a tan sólo unos pasos del niño, Levi pudo notar que repetía algunas frases en medio del llanto como "estoy perdido" o "quiero ir a casa". El pequeño de cabello rubio y piel blanca vestía pantalones claros llenos de tierra por estar sentado en el suelo, y una camisa de manga corta color azul cielo, justo como la que tanto le gustaba que Erwin usara. Aún si quisiera hacerlo, Levi no tenía el corazón para abandonar a un niño a su suerte en un lugar como ese y probablemente tan sólo se había separado de sus padres, ellos también debían estar buscándolo, no sería difícil dar con ellos. Además, había algo en ese niño que le resultaba extrañamente familiar.

—Deja de llorar. ¿En dónde están tus padres? —Se agachó frente a él, tratando de llamar su atención y obtener alguna información útil que le ayudara a devolverlo con su familia. Aunque, ya que lo pensaba mejor, él nunca había sido muy bueno para tratar con niños.

El pequeño levantó la cabeza y, entre gimoteos y lágrimas, clavo sus azules ojos en los grises de Levi, dejándolo sin habla por varios segundos. Nunca antes había visto a una persona con el mismo color de ojos que Erwin, por lo que le tomó un momento reponerse de la sorpresa. Era como tener una versión mucho más pequeña de él. El niño, ante la presencia de Levi, secó sus lágrimas con su antebrazo, y él no pudo evitar pensar que ya había visto ese extraño gesto antes en alguna parte.

—Estoy perdido. —Susurró el pequeño, tan bajo que a Levi le había costado entender sus palabras.

Sus ojos estaban hinchados, tanto que Levi se preguntó cómo había podido tardar tanto en notar su presencia, aunque también podía jurar que no estaba ahí cuando llegó. Tal vez había estado caminando sin rumbo hasta llegar a ese lugar y finalmente quedarse quieto, aunque eso no explicaba por qué nadie más se había preocupado por su presencia antes que él.

—Puedo verlo. —Respondió tratando de ganar su confianza, quizás podría lograr que le acompañara a la caseta de seguridad a la entrada, seguramente sus padres irían allí buscando ayuda para encontrarlo. —¿Cómo se llaman tus padres?

—No lo sé. —De nuevo comenzó a llorar y Levi no pudo sino confundirse aún más por sus respuestas.

La angustia en el rostro del niño fue lo único que impidió que Levi pensara que aquello era una broma. Estaba seguro de que debía tener unos cinco o seis años, ¿cómo podía no saber el nombre de sus padres? Apenas los encontraran, se encargaría de hacerles saber lo que pensaba acerca de la incompetencia con que estaban criando a su hijo y lo peligroso que era perderlo de vista de esa forma.

—¿Cómo te llamas? —Intentó una vez más, seguro de que al menos debía saber algo tan básico como su nombre.

En ese momento, el niño pareció un poco menos angustiado, aunque tardó un momento en responder mientras su cuerpo dejaba de temblar por el llanto. —Me llamo Erwin.

Levi no había conocido a Erwin de niño y su relación con su madre no era tan buena como para que ella le mostrara fotos de su novio durante su infancia, apenas y le dirigía algunas miradas cargadas de odio, pero Levi apostaría cualquier cosa a que era idéntico al niño que lloraba frente a él. Probablemente era culpa de su imaginación y de su necesidad de ver a Erwin a su alrededor una vez más, pero si ese era el caso, estaba llevando las cosas demasiado lejos.

—¿Cómo dices? —Preguntó tratando de confirmar que, en efecto, se había confundido al escuchar su nombre. Estaba seguro de que su mente había confundido las palabras a su antojo para que pensara que se llamaba igual que su amado.

—Me llamo Erwin. —Repitió el pequeño, sus ojos volviendo a llenarse de lágrimas a causa de toda la presión que la situación le provocaba. Por más que intentaba recordar el nombre de sus padres o dónde los había visto por última vez, sus recuerdos parecían estar bloqueados, lejos de su alcance. Lo único que tenía claro, era su nombre.

Levi se quedó mudo por la impresión, incapaz de responder o seguir haciéndole preguntas. Una cosa era que el niño se pareciera mucho a Erwin, pero que además compartieran el mismo nombre era algo imposible. El impacto que aquello le había provocado fue tan fuerte que Levi comenzó a experimentar de nuevo los síntomas de un nuevo ataque de ansiedad. Nunca antes los había sufrido fuera de casa, pero esa no sería la primera vez. Levi no necesitaba a más personas tratando de convencerlo de que buscara ayuda y no les daría motivos para hacerlo. Apretó los ojos, frotando sus sienes con fuerza en un intento por recuperarse.

—Quiero ir a casa.

La voz infantil le atrajo de vuelta a la realidad, aun cuando Levi comenzaba a dudar de su cordura pues sospechaba que ese niño no era más que un producto de su desesperada imaginación. Trató de ignorarlo, intentó convencerse de que no había ningún pequeño rubio de ojos azules que se hacía llamar Erwin. Seguramente si se concentraba lo suficiente, la alucinación desaparecería. Nunca antes le había pasado, pero se prometió esa sería la primera y la última vez. Pero todos sus esfuerzos se vieron frustrados cuando, sin malas intenciones, el niño comenzó a jalar suavemente el borde de su suéter en un intento por llamar su atención de nuevo.

Erwin estaba preocupado. No conocía a ese hombre, pero era la única persona a la que había visto desde que llegó ahí y quizás podría ayudarle a volver a casa, además, se veía tan triste que Erwin se preguntaba qué podría haberlo puesto de esa forma. Estaban en un cementerio, por lo que supuso que alguien importante para él estaba durmiendo en ese lugar. Como sus abuelos, o su tío, o su perro. Erwin los extrañaba a veces, aunque en ese preciso momento no podía recordarlos.

—No estés triste. —Intentó consolarlo. —Mi papá dice que aunque ya no estén con nosotros, nos cuidan desde donde están. Mi abuela me cuida desde una nube. ¿También extrañas a tu abuela?

El infantil consuelo del niño le pareció un poco irónico, pues él mismo no había dejado de llorar ni un momento, pero sus palabras lograron tranquilizarlo un poco. Tal vez no estaba loco, tal vez ese niño sí era real, tal vez sí se llamaba Erwin, debía tratarse de una coincidencia. No podía ser una ilusión. ¿De qué otra forma podría explicar que fuera capaz de tocarle?

—Algunas veces. —Mintió, ni siquiera había conocido a sus abuelos, no había forma de que los extrañara, pero su madre… a ella sí que la extrañaba. —Vamos, busquemos a tus padres, deben estar preocupados.

Levi le ofreció un pañuelo y se levantó, esperando a que el niño, al que se negaba a llamar por su nombre, le imitara. Erwin, un poco más animado al ya no encontrarse sólo, limpio su nariz y sus ojos y se puso de pie, sacudiendo un poco sus pantalones. Su pequeño rostro se cubrió por un marcado sonrojo al notar lo sucio que se encontraba, incluso su rostro estaba hecho un desastre. Su padre se molestaría al ver que no había cuidado su ropa nueva. No queriendo pensar más en eso, Erwin comenzó a caminar junto al hombre que prometía ayudarle a encontrar a su familia mientras una pequeña sonrisa se formaba en sus labios. Él parecía una buena persona.

Al ser un lugar tan amplio, caminaron por casi una hora en busca de alguien que reconociera al niño y pudiera hacerse cargo de él, pero Levi tuvo que aceptar para sí mismo que aquello sería imposible si él no ponía de su parte diciéndole al menos por donde había pasado antes o si algo del lugar le resultaba familiar. Pero Erwin insistía en que no recordaba nada antes de encontrarse con él, por lo que por un momento incluso llegó a preocuparse, pensando que quizás el niño tendría problemas de memoria o se había golpeado la cabeza y estaba aturdido. Levi pensó que probablemente había caído tratando de escalar el árbol donde lo encontró, pero tuvo que descartar la idea pues no se veía ningún golpe sobre su cuerpo, además de que le hubiera escuchado caer.

Todo eso estaba resultando demasiado extraño, tanto que Levi incluso se arrepintió de haberse acercado a él para tratar de ayudarlo. Lo único que deseaba era volver a casa y meterse a la cama, ahogándose en los recuerdos felices que dolían. Pero los sueños no se hacían realidad, Levi ya lo había aprendido de la peor forma, y pudo comprobarlo una vez más cuando, a causa del tiempo que pasaron caminando sin éxito, llegó la hora de cerrar el cementerio y los encargados de la entrada no pudieron hacerse cargo del niño. Sin otra opción, Levi decidió llevarlo hasta la estación de policía más cercana. Sólo un par de calles y finalmente acabaría con todo ese asunto.

Para Erwin, sin embargo, aquello estaba resultando de lo más divertido. Habían hablado un poco y se habían presentado por insistencia suya, pues aunque al principio Levi se había mostrado reacio a hablar con él más allá de lo necesario, finalmente había caído víctima de sus encantos infantiles y terminó por decirle su nombre y responder a sus extrañas preguntas como cuál era su color favorito o que era lo que más le gustaba comer. Erwin, pese a todo, se encontraba cómodo a su lado. Levi le daba una sensación de seguridad que le recordaba a cuando salía con su madre a jugar al parque y ella le tomaba de la mano y le sonreía con ternura. Claro que Levi no sonreía mucho, pero al menos no se había negado a tomarle la mano y Erwin sentía que podía confiar en él.

—Entonces, ¿tienes perro? A mí me encantan los perros, pero papá no me deja tener uno. Él dice que son sucios y ruidosos. Una vez tuve un gato, lo encontré de camino a casa cuando regresaba de la escuela, pero papá no me dejó conservarlo y tuvimos que…

Levi se había rendido hacía bastante tiempo sobre intentar que se mantuviera en silencio. El niño hablaba tan rápido que difícilmente lograba responder alguna de sus preguntas. Al menos hasta que se dio cuenta de que ni siquiera tenía que responder, Erwin parecía estar satisfecho con que él le escuchara en silencio e hiciera algún comentario de vez en cuando. Sin embargo, escuchándolo hablar, Levi recordó algunas cosas que había escuchado antes, mucho tiempo atrás, cuando él y su Erwin apenas acababan de conocerse y el atractivo rubio del hospital hacía hasta lo imposible por conseguir una cita con él.

Levi había comenzado a trabajar escribiendo para una revista de opinión desde poco antes de graduarse como editor, por lo que había sido enviado a entrevistar al director del hospital más importante del país, en ese entonces, el padre de Erwin. Había estado muy emocionado, con apenas veintiún años, no esperaba que lo eligieran para entrevistar a alguien tan importante. Lo que tampoco esperaba era que el hombre resultara ser uno de esos ricos que se sentían superiores al resto del mundo y se negara a ser entrevistado por un niño jugando a ser reportero. Levi se había sentido tan ofendido que no dudó en salir de ahí luego de gritarle que él no era ningún niño y que no le importaba no obtener la estúpida entrevista, para luego ir hasta una de las bancas en el patio del hospital a sentirse miserable. Se había dejado llevar por sus impulsos, pero pensándolo con la cabeza fría, había sido una estupidez portarse así con el director del hospital.

Estaba seguro de que perdería el trabajo, ni siquiera tendría el valor de ir y mirar a su jefe a la cara sabiendo que acababa de ensuciar el nombre de la revista por no saber quedarse callado. Fue entonces cuando lo conoció. Un atractivo hombre, bastante mayor que él al parecer, había llegado a sentarse a su lado sin pedir permiso, ofreciéndole un vaso de café con el pretexto de que el día era frío y él parecía estar preocupado. Se había presentado como "Erwin", simplemente Erwin. Levi había tratado de ignorarlo y alejarse, porque no estaba de humor para una conversación que obviamente tenía motivos ocultos, pero tuvo que aceptar que Erwin era muy agradable, además de que no era tan viejo como había pensado y era sólo su impresión a causa de la ropa que usaba, pues realmente era sólo dos años mayor que él.

Había regresado al hospital un par de veces para disculparse y obtener la entrevista, obligado por la revista, claro, pero nunca pudo lograr su objetivo. Sin embargo, sí había logrado conseguir el teléfono del atractivo rubio, como a Levi le gustaba llamarle, quien no había tardado en pedirle una cita. Se había negado, se negó por mucho tiempo, pero casi medio año después finalmente cedió. De cualquier forma, pasaba tanto tiempo con él que casi era como tener una cita. Fue en una de esas primeras veces en que salieron juntos, fuera de los terrenos del hospital, que Erwin le contó la historia de cómo siempre había tenido ganas de tener un cachorro, pero su padre nunca se lo había permitido. También le habló del gato que había acogido por una noche, su nombre era…

—…tigre. —Finalizó el niño con una amplia sonrisa, satisfecho por haber terminado su relato y provocándole un escalofrío.

—Tigre… —Repitió Levi, incrédulo, su mente reviviendo la imagen de su pareja riendo tímidamente luego de confesarle el nombre que había elegido para el animal, avergonzado por lo infantil que había sido al nombrarlo así.

Un extraño pensamiento comenzó a cobrar fuerza en su cabeza, y Levi tuvo que forzarlo a desaparecer mientras intentaba seguir caminando, concentrándose repasar el camino para evitar desviarse como estaba acostumbrado a hacerlo. Eran demasiadas coincidencias, demasiados gestos, tantas cosas en común, que Levi comenzó a preguntarse si ese niño que le tomaba de la mano no era un producto de su dañada imaginación. Seguramente era la depresión que tanto negaba la que le estaba provocando visiones con un Erwin mucho más pequeño, como un intento desesperado por traerle de vuelta.

—¿Levi? —Le llamó el pequeño, jalando su mano para conseguir que le mirara. Erwin no entendía que era lo que pasaba por su mente, pero le preocupaba que Levi estuviera bien un momento y al siguiente pareciera que iba a romper en llanto. Le preocupaba y le confundía.

Levi, sin embargo, le dedicó la mejor sonrisa que pudo lograr y siguió caminando en silencio, cada vez más consciente de ese pensamiento que cada vez parecía menos ridículo. ¿Y si ese niño fuera la reencarnación de su amado? Él nunca había creído en esas cosas, pero no podía encontrar otra razón que explicara las extrañas coincidencias entre ambas personas. Aquello parecía tener sentido, pero una parte de él, la que aún pensaba con lógica, le golpeó con la realidad. Erwin había muerto menos de dos años antes, mientras que este nuevo Erwin tenía seis años recién cumplidos, en sus propias palabras, por lo que era imposible que se tratara de una reencarnación. Además, incluso si lo fuera, sería imposible que compartieran recuerdos del pasado. Entonces, ¿quién era ese niño?

—Dime una cosa, ¿cómo fue que llegaste al cementerio? —Ya le había hecho la misma pregunta antes, pero quizás esta vez Erwin ya habría logrado recordar cómo era que había llegado a ese lugar. No perdía nada preguntándole, necesitaba saber.

—No lo sé. —Respondió de nuevo, igual que todas las veces anteriores. Se mantuvo en silencio un momento, pensando, haciendo un esfuerzo por recordar cómo había llegado ahí, pero no había nada. —Cuando desperté —comentó con seriedad—, ya estaba en ese lugar. No había nadie más ahí, y no me gustan esos lugares, y yo… —Erwin dudó un momento. Él era un niño fuerte, no le gustaba aceptar cuando estaba asustado, pero con Levi sintió la confianza de admitirlo. —Tenía miedo. Entonces llegaste tú.

Levi le miró intrigado, queriendo entender el misterio que envolvía a ese niño. Era imposible que hubiera llegado ahí mientras él estaba visitando a su pareja, pero estaba seguro de que no estaba ahí cuando llegó. Era como si simplemente hubiera aparecido en ese lugar, como si al abrir los ojos se hubiera materializado. Una parte de él, su corazón, que se negaba a dejar marchar a Erwin, quería creer que se trataba de él. Que había regresado de alguna forma, luciendo como un niño, para estar de nuevo a su lado, para que no estuviera sólo nunca más. Pero entonces se sentía enfermo por pensar algo así. Él no era un pedófilo, nunca podría ver a su Erwin en ese niño, incluso si se tratara de la misma persona en un cuerpo diferente. Erwin estaba muerto, ese niño tenía que ser alguien diferente.

Cuando por fin llegaron a la estación, Levi agradeció que el suplicio finalmente llegara a su fin. Ahora podría ir a casa y seguir con sus planes para lo que quedaba del día. Preparar la cena, tomar un poco de vino, llorar hasta quedarse dormido…

—Levi… —Le llamó el pequeño, mirándole con emoción y ánimos renovados mientras daba pequeños saltitos.

Aunque no entendía qué era lo que lo había puesto tan emocionado, Levi estuvo feliz por él, seguramente había recuperado la esperanza de reunirse pronto con su familia ahora que estaban en la estación de policía. Ellos le ayudarían, estaría bien ahí.

—Está bien, Erwin, los policías te ayudarán ahora, ellos llamarán a tus padres para que vengan a recogerte y vayas a casa a descansar. Tal vez ya estén aquí esperándote.

Quería creer que así era, que se habían preocupado por la ausencia del niño y ya habían dado parte a las autoridades para que comenzaran a buscarlo y era sólo cuestión de tiempo para que estuvieran ahí, abrazando al niño y poniéndolo a salvo.

—¡No! —Se quejó, ligeramente molesto con Levi pues no parecía estar entendiendo lo que pasaba. —¡Ya recordé cómo volver a casa!

El niño dejó escapar un grito de emoción, satisfecho consigo mismo por haber logrado recordar, no sólo el lugar donde vivía sino también el camino desde la estación hasta su hogar.

—¿Estás seguro? —Preguntó, incrédulo, sin estar muy convencido de que fuera buena idea seguir con eso. Lo mejor era que lo dejara en la estación, al cuidado de la policía, ellos podían llevarlo a casa. Él no tenía nada que hacer con ese niño.

—¡Sí! ¡Vamos!

Antes de que pudiera negarse o dar un paso dentro de la estación, Erwin había comenzado a correr, jalándole para que apretara el paso y llegaran pronto a casa. Corriendo por las calles, Levi intentaba no tropezarse con el niño que corría a su lado mientras que Erwin le contaba lo mucho que su madre se emocionaría al verlo de regreso. Le dijo que ella estaría feliz y que seguramente le agradecería a Levi por haberlo ayudado. Le dijo que ella era muy amable y bonita y que estaría encantada de que se quedara a cenar con ellos. También, que ella cocinaba delicioso y ese día prepararía su comida favorita porque era un día especial.

Y mientras Erwin le contaba todo eso, Levi maldecía a la vida por ensañarse con él de esa forma. No le había bastado con arrebatarle a la única persona que le quedaba en el mundo, con destrozar sus planes, ahora, cuando estaba comenzando a salir adelante, enviaba hasta él un niño que volvía a ponerlo todo de cabeza. Levi conocía de memoria el camino que estaban siguiendo. Lo había recorrido cada día durante años, a veces más de una vez al día. Era el camino a casa. Descubrió con horror que no se había equivocado cuando Erwin se detuvo, justo frente a su puerta. La puerta de la casa donde había vivido con Erwin durante ocho años.

—¡Llegamos! —Anunció el niño con júbilo, y Levi se olvidó de cómo respirar.


	2. Not at all

Espero les guste. No olviden dejar sus comentarios para saber qué les parece esta historia.

 **Advertencias: AU, espiritual, suspenso, drama, muchas preguntas sin respuesta**

 **Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen**

* * *

 **Not at all**

Aquella casa de fachada azul y amplios ventanales en el segundo piso, no era suya. Ni siquiera las cortinas color marrón que ondeaban cada mañana desde la ventana de la habitación principal lo eran. Los muebles, los colores, el diseño, la decoración, los cuadros que adornaban las paredes, las fotografías sobre la repisa de la sala de estar… todo cuanto había en esa casa, o al menos la gran mayoría, ya estaba ahí cuando él llegó. Todo, cada centímetro cúbico de esa antigua propiedad, había sido especialmente elegido por los padres de Erwin cuando él aún ni siquiera había nacido. Y él había llegado a ese espacio como un invasor.

El propio Erwin le había contado la historia luego de que formalizaran su noviazgo. El señor Smith, el neurólogo más reconocido de la ciudad y, en ese entonces, nuevo director del hospital, famoso incluso fuera del país, había decidido contraer nupcias con una sencilla mujer de clase baja. Los rumores sobre los verdaderos motivos de esa boda se habían regado como pólvora el mismo día en que el anuncio se hizo público. Más que alegrarse por la noticia, la ciudad entera se había encargado de crear nuevos rumores y esparcir los existentes, asegurando desde que la mujer lo estaba extorsionando hasta que estaba embarazada y por eso habían fijado una fecha tan rápido. Cualquiera que fuese la verdad, aquella boda anunciaba el fin de la disponibilidad del soltero más codiciado de la ciudad.

Erwin sabría, mucho tiempo después, que aquellos rumores no eran del todo falsos, pero tampoco eran ciertos. Su padre le había contado, cuando fue lo suficientemente mayor, que si bien ellos ya tenían planes de casarse, la noticia de su inesperada llegada les había obligado a acelerar los planes. Su padre recordaba con una melancólica sonrisa el día en que se había presentado ante su familia de la mano de su entonces prometida para anunciar su decisión de desposarla, así como el estado en que se encontraba la joven: "un poco más embarazada que el día anterior, pero menos que el siguiente". Su padre reía al recordar las expresiones de sus propios padres, hermanos y tíos, quienes seguramente no imaginaban que ese había sido el verdadero motivo tras aquella sorpresiva reunión familiar.

Tal como esperaba, el padre de Erwin había sido desheredado y obligado a exiliarse de su propia familia, sin mencionar las constantes amenazas que vinieron los meses siguientes por parte de sus propios hermanos. Sin embargo, decidido como era, cualidad que Erwin heredaría de él, no se dejó amedrentar por sus palabras y concretó su compromiso, sorprendiendo agradablemente a su joven prometida, que estaba segura de que sería abandonada a su suerte con el bebé que llevaba en el vientre. Con dos meses de embarazo y apenas un par de invitados, la improvisada ceremonia se había llevado a cabo en una pequeña iglesia a las afueras. Se sentía tanta felicidad ese día que era imposible creer que ambos habían sido expulsados de sus hogares y habían renunciado a todo.

Después de casarse, las cosas se habían vuelto realmente complicadas. El padre de Erwin había perdido su trabajo en el hospital a causa de su familia y con el poco dinero que había podido tomar cuando lo sacaron de su casa, apenas y podían pagar una modesta casa alejada del centro de la ciudad. Tuvo que decir adiós a las comodidades con las que había crecido, pero, a cambio, había llegado a conocer una felicidad que nunca antes había experimentado. A pesar de los problemas, se sentía pleno, dichoso de aguardar la llegada del bebé.

Siendo un médico reconocido, las personas habían comenzado a buscarlo fuera del hospital, y él, aunque ya no podía ejercer con libertad, les atendía y asesoraba para que encontraran rápidamente causa detrás de sus enfermedades y pudieran ser atendidos en el hospital. Aunque no había querido cobrarles, las mismas personas que lo buscaban le ofrecían el poco dinero que llevaban encima para agradecerle. De esa forma y con ayuda de algunos trabajos más humildes que había comenzado a realizar, pudo comenzar a mejorar esa casa que se caía a pedazos. Cada ladrillo del segundo piso, cada teja del techo y cada mosaico del suelo, él los había colocado con sus propias manos, invirtiendo horas y horas bajo el inclemente sol tan sólo para ofrecerle un lugar digno a su familia. Para cuando su hijo, su pequeño y adorado Erwin, había llegado al mundo, las cosas se habían calmado un poco. Él había recuperado su trabajo en el hospital luego de que aceptaran que su prestigio y experiencia como médico eran más importantes que los rumores, y su familia, que seguía sin querer saber nada de él, al menos ya no se metía en sus asuntos. Había sido olvidado por ellos. Aquello realmente no le importaba, tenía su propia y amada familia.

Levi recordaba cómo, después de conocer aquella historia, había sentido un profundo respeto y admiración por el señor Smith, incluso se había prometido olvidar aquella vez en que le había tratado de forma tan grosera, convenciéndose de que era un hombre ocupado y no tenía tiempo para cosas como entrevistas en las que probablemente acabarían por mostrar una mala imagen de él. Pero la realidad era muy diferente, Erwin se lo había confirmado con el resto de la historia. Su padre amaba a su familia, eso era algo que nadie ponía en duda, pero se había convertido en lo que tanto detestaba, en la persona a la que había desafiado para seguir a su corazón. Para Erwin, su padre era un hombre duro, difícil de complacer, sin importar cuanto se esforzaba por ganar su aprobación, esta nunca llegaba. Él siempre decía que era por su bien, porque quería que tuviera una vida mejor a la suya, pero para Erwin el adolescente, aquello no era más que una excusa para exigirle más y más. Erwin creció obedeciendo a sus padres, había tomado clases de piano toda su infancia, aprendido varios idiomas durante su adolescencia y estudiado medicina en la universidad, todo con tal de tenerlos contentos y recibir una sonrisa de satisfacción de parte de su padre. Sonrisa que nunca llegó.

Cuando comenzaba a cansarse, cuando ya no tenía la fuerza necesaria para continuar con esa vida que no era la suya, pero tampoco el valor para terminar con ella, Erwin lo vio por primera vez. El chico desesperado que estaba sentado en la banca del hospital. Parecía frustrado, bastaba con una mirada para saber que no era de su misma clase y Erwin vio en él la libertad que necesitaba. Estaba desesperado por encontrar una amistad sincera en ese mundo de apariencias en el que había crecido, por lo que no tardó en dar el primer paso y aproximarse a él, aprovechando que era tiempo de su descanso y que el chico parecía necesitar desahogarse con alguien. Le ofrecería su amistad en una silenciosa súplica por obtener la suya. Sin darse cuenta, aquella decisión había sido la primera muestra de rebeldía hacia sus padres.

En ese punto, Levi se avergonzaba al recordar que, mientras Erwin estaba buscando un amigo, él se aseguraba a sí mismo que el rubio tenía intenciones ocultas disfrazadas de amabilidad. Erwin le había jurado cientos de veces, mucho tiempo después, que nunca pensó en él de esa forma y que no había tenido otras intenciones al acercarse, pero también había admitido otras tantas que bastaron algunas charlas y ver el apasionado brillo en sus ojos cuando escribía algún artículo para que cayera rendido a sus pies. Levi lo empujaba en un intento por ocultar su vergüenza y Erwin lo abrazaba tan fuerte que apenas podía respirar, y ambos se besaban con tanta ternura que se preguntaban si aquello no había sido cosa del destino, que les había reunido porque eran almas gemelas. Levi odiaba pensarlo. Erwin estaba seguro de que así era.

Cuando Erwin finalmente había reunido el valor para confesarles a sus padres que estaba saliendo con Levi, aunque en realidad ya llevaban casi un año juntos, estaba seguro de que no acabaría nada bien. Con una sonrisa triste pudo confirmar que había estado en lo correcto mientras ambos le aseguraban que no tenían problema alguno en que saliera con un hombre, siempre y cuando fuera uno de su misma clase. Levi, un niño jugando a ser editor, no era ni de cerca lo que ellos esperaban para su único hijo, él merecía algo mucho mejor. Erwin no estaba dispuesto a renunciar a él, y su padre tuvo que reconocer que esa parte de su personalidad la había heredado de su parte de los genes, por lo que llegaron a un acuerdo: si Erwin quería seguir viendo a ese tipo, bien, pero no era bienvenido en casa y no querían saber nada de él. Sus padres confiaban en que Erwin terminaría por hartarse de esa situación y acabaría con esa relación, pero para Erwin aquello había sido lo más cercano a un permiso que podría obtener de ellos y nada en el mundo opacaría la felicidad que le había causado, misma que le había hecho correr hasta el apartamento de Levi en mitad de la noche tan sólo para informarle personalmente lo que había pasado. Aquella fue la primera vez que durmió fuera de casa, la primera de muchas que pasaron juntos.

Con los años, tres para ser exactos, los padres del rubio se habían resignado a que aquella relación no terminaría, pero seguían sin aceptar al novio de su hijo en casa. Erwin, que ya no soportaba la idea de estar lejos de Levi ni un segundo del día, lo arrastró hasta una pequeña y vieja iglesia, la misma donde sus padres se habían casado y que entonces se encontraba casi en ruinas; se arrodilló frente a él con un par de anillos de plata de lo más sencillos, y le pidió que se casara con él en ese momento. Levi se había negado asegurando medio en broma que irían al infierno por semejante blasfemia en la "casa de Dios", pero las lágrimas que corrían por su rostro acabaron por delatar la enorme felicidad que su propuesta le había provocado. Erwin, que ya lo conocía mejor que a la palma de su mano, sonrió ampliamente y besó sus lágrimas con alegría, burlándose de que ese había sido el _Sí_ más extraño de la historia. Intercambiaron votos, anillos y besos frente al altar abandonado, una boda simbólica sellando un amor real.

El plan era sencillo, esperarían unos días mientras Erwin ordenaba algunos asuntos y luego comenzarían su nueva vida. Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera comunicarles a sus padres que se mudaría con Levi a su apartamento, la noticia de la muerte de ambos en un accidente de auto había sido un balde de agua fría sobre su inmensa felicidad. El funeral pasó demasiado rápido, Levi se había encargado de todo mientras él sufría su pérdida, pero cuando las cosas estuvieron bien, cuando el dolor había menguado y dado paso a la resignación, Erwin le sorprendió de nuevo pidiendo que vivieran juntos en esa casa. Erwin atravesaba el peor momento de su vida. La montaña rusa de emociones que venía experimentando había terminado por enfermarle, pero Levi estaba ahí para él, siempre lo estuvo, y él no tenía nada más que pedirle a la vida. Pedirle que vivieran ahí era su mejor forma de expresarle lo mucho que lo amaba y lo agradecido que estaba por todo lo que había hecho por él.

Erwin no tenía más familia y la casa tenía un gran valor sentimental para él, pero Levi no estaba seguro de querer vivir ahí. Los padres de Erwin, aunque nunca habían llegado a conocerlo, se oponían a que siguiera su relación con su hijo. Ahora que ya no estaban y la casa había pasado a ser propiedad de Erwin, a él le parecía una ofensa entrar a ese lugar. Incluso se había negado a entrar más de lo necesario y tan sólo mientras Erwin vivía el duelo. Pero sus argumentos habían sido convincentes: Ninguno de los dos estaba en posibilidades de comprar una casa o de solventar un alquiler. Al menos Levi sabía que con su trabajo no podía pagar más que un apartamento sencillo en la zona más peligrosa de la ciudad, y Erwin le aseguró que sus padres estarían felices de que ellos estuvieran juntos de haber tenido la oportunidad de conocerlo bien, por lo que Levi terminó cediendo pues realmente no tenía una mejor opción que ofrecerle y tampoco quería discutir con él en un momento tan difícil.

Aun podía recordar a la perfección los nervios que sintió al mudarse con Erwin. Aquello era algo que siempre había mantenido para sí mismo, no porque no quisiera contárselo a Erwin sino porque no le parecía necesario. Antes de entrar, justo antes de poner un pie dentro de esa casa, se disculpó en silencio con los padres de Erwin por no haber sido más insistente en tener contacto con ellos, les aseguró que el amor que sentía por Erwin era sincero y que se encargaría de hacerlo el hombre más feliz del mundo. Prometió cuidar de él por el resto de sus vidas.

Qué ironía que, apenas ocho años después, la vida de Erwin había llegado a su fin y esa casa había pasado a ser propiedad de Levi. Había faltado a su promesa, no había podido mantenerlo a salvo, y cada día que pasaba se preguntaba si estaba haciendo lo correcto al seguir viviendo ahí. Pero para entonces ese lugar ya estaba lleno de recuerdos sumamente preciados para él, y no estaba dispuesto a renunciar a ellos, incluso si sus suegros se presentaban como fantasmas cada noche para atormentarlo con las más horribles pesadillas. Algunas veces podía jurar que los escuchaba susurrando por los pasillos, llamándolo oportunista o asesino, pero Erwin era un hombre joven, ambos lo eran, no había forma de que supiera de antemano lo que iba a pasar. Él nunca hubiera deseado que su vida terminara de una forma tan horrible, ellos debían saberlo, después de todo, los muertos deberían poder entenderse mutuamente. Y en esa casa estaban todos muertos.

Y ahí estaba él, incapaz de decir si se trataba de una pesadilla o de una broma de mal gusto, siendo arrastrado por un niño demasiado fuerte para su edad, o quizás era que la impresión le había dejado sin fuerzas para resistirse mientras la pequeña réplica de Erwin le guiaba de la mano hasta su propia casa, balbuceando cosas sobre su madre y la hora de la cena que ya no era capaz de entender y sonriendo ampliamente, ajeno a la dificultad con que Levi se mantenía respirando y caminando al mismo tiempo, intentando no romperse fuera de casa. Por difícil que fuera, nunca sucumbía al dolor estando fuera de casa.

—Esto no es divertido —se quejó en un susurro, deteniendo sus pasos ante un muy confundido Erwin que le miraba inocentemente en busca de una explicación—. Si es una broma, no me parece gracioso, ¿quién te mandó?

Aunque había querido evitar sonar molesto, después de todo no era culpa del niño, no lo había logrado; su expresión irritada había acabado por asustar al pequeño, haciendo que soltara su mano y retrocediera algunos pasos para alejarse un poco de él. Erwin miró de reojo hacia la casa, sintiéndose repentinamente ansioso, esperando que su madre saliera a buscarlo, pues un infantil temor se apoderó de él al ver a Levi molesto. Le recordaba a su padre cuando se molestaba porque había salido a jugar sin terminar sus lecciones de piano o cuando su madre lo enviaba a dormir sin cenar porque se había saltado alguna clase. Su instinto le decía a gritos que debía escapar, correr hasta la puerta y llamar a su madre para que le protegiera, después de todo, él ni siquiera conocía a Levi lo suficiente como para quedarse. Sin embargo, algo dentro de él le aseguraba que todo estaría bien, que aunque Levi estuviera molesto, nunca le haría daño. No sabía por qué, pero había decidido aferrarse a ese pequeño pensamiento que le daba seguridad. Incluso podía jurar que ya le había visto de esa forma en otra ocasión, pero eso debía ser una confusión.

—Responde, ¿quién te pidió que hicieras esto? ¿Acaso es otra de esas molestas bromas de Hanji? —Levi no entendía nada de lo que estaba pasando, pero cada segundo que pasaba estaba más seguro de que alguien debía haber mandado al mocoso para molestarlo. Quizás alguno de sus amigos había pensado que sería divertido jugarle una broma con lo que más le dolía. De ser el caso, Levi nunca les perdonaría por burlarse de la persona más importante para él y de su preciado recuerdo.

—No sé de qué hablas. —Respondió el pequeño luego de un incómodo silencio, dejando escapar un ligero temblor en su voz. Estaba asustado, pero también tenía una inexplicable sensación de confianza para responder. —Aquí es donde vivo. Mamá debe estar preocupada, tal vez piensa que me pasó algo… ¡Ella debe estar haciendo la cena ahora! Deberíamos llamar… Ella también estará feliz porque me encontraste. ¿Te quedas a cenar?

El niño hablaba tan rápido y con tanta seguridad que Levi temía que quien estuviera confundido fuera él. Quiso pensar en la posibilidad de que aquella casa fuera demasiado similar a la suya, pero se sentía estúpido al considerarlo siquiera. ¿Cómo iba a confundir el lugar donde había pasado los mejores momentos de su vida? ¿Cómo podría equivocarse al ver esa prisión en la que se había recluido voluntariamente? Levi pensó entonces que lo único falso ahí era ese niño, tan parecido a Erwin que no podía ser real. No había tomado sus medicamentos esa mañana. No lo había hecho en meses, y ya ni siquiera asistía a las terapias, por lo que la idea de estar sufriendo una alucinación no parecía tan descabellada. Hanji se lo había advertido varias veces luego de enterarse que había dejado la terapia, si no enfrentaba su problema, la depresión terminaría por causarle problemas más serios. Prueba de ello eran sus constantes crisis de ansiedad o esa supuesta alucinación que estaba experimentando. Por primera vez desde que Levi conoció a la mujer, estuvo dispuesto a darle la razón.

La amable sonrisa que se formó en los labios del niño mientras lo invitaba a quedarse fue todo lo que necesitó para que las fuerzas le abandonaran. Dejándose caer de rodillas al suelo, Levi tuvo que obligarse a respirar conscientemente mientras sostenía con fuerza su cabeza entre sus manos. Algunas gotas de helado sudor comenzaron a correr por su espalda, provocándole escalofríos, pero estaba demasiado ausente como para siquiera tomarle importancia. No fue sino hasta que la pequeña mano del niño limpió una lágrima que corría por su mejilla, que fue capaz de reaccionar. No estaba seguro en qué momento había comenzado a llorar, pero por suerte pudo detenerse antes de que alguien lo notara y se acercara a preguntar. Aunque, si lo pensaba un poco mejor, hacía mucho que a los vecinos había dejado de importarles lo que pasara con él.

—¿Por qué lloras? ¿Te duele algo?

La preocupación en la voz del pequeño sonaba tan real, que Levi se preguntó si quizás se habría vuelto loco. No tenía por qué seguir soportando la crueldad del mundo, si ese niño era o no era Erwin, si era o no era real, si era una broma, nada de eso importaba realmente. Bastaba con caminar unos pocos metros y encerrarse en casa, dejarse caer junto a la puerta o alguno de los viejos sillones y entregarse por completo al dolor como siempre. No le importaba si los demás pensaban que era un cobarde o si parecía una mala persona por abandonar al niño a su suerte en plena calle. En todo caso, estaba seguro de que nadie nunca entendería lo difícil que la estaba pasando desde la muerte de Erwin.

Al no obtener respuesta, Erwin no supo que hacer excepto aquello que siempre hacía su madre cuando él lloraba. Aprovechando que estaban casi a la misma altura, Erwin le abrazó suavemente, casi con temor de ser rechazado, y acarició con suavidad el negro cabello de Levi. Él, siendo sólo un niño, nunca antes había tenido que consolar a nadie, pero la sensación de haberlo hecho antes se hizo presente. El dulce aroma de Levi era totalmente opuesto al de su padre, pero había algo en su interior que le decía que no era la primera vez que lo olía, así como tampoco parecía la primera vez que le abrazaba o estaba tan cerca de él. Tal vez se conocían de antes. Erwin tenía la sospecha de que podría haber sido en la escuela. Levi bien podría haber sido uno de esos profesores auxiliares que llegaban cada año a apoyarlos con las clases, algunas veces, a Erwin le gustaba conversar con ellos durante el descanso. Sin embargo, de ser el caso, estaba seguro de que lo recordaría.

—Sabes —llamó su atención—, aunque todo parezca oscuro ahora, el cielo siempre vuelve a brillar azul y despejado.

No estaba seguro de por qué había dicho eso, pero era lo que su madre solía decir cuando estaba triste, y él siempre había creído ciegamente en su madre. Ella siempre estaba ahí para él, siempre consolándolo cuando tenía algún problema con su padre y, aunque ella también podía imponerle los peores castigos cuando hacía algo más, para él siempre sería la mujer más tierna del mundo. Erwin adoraba a su madre, tanto, que estaba orgulloso de sí mismo al ser capaz de hacer algo similar a lo que ella hacía con él, y no pudo evitar mostrar una pequeña sonrisa.

Levi, emocionalmente cansado, le miró a los ojos con incredulidad. Aquella frase la había oído muchas veces en el pasado, cuando algo iba mal. Erwin le había dicho que la había escuchado de su madre y que le ayudaba a sentirse mejor, y Levi tenía que admitir que funcionaba, pues las cosas tarde o temprano acababan por mejorar. Algunas veces se preguntaba cómo podía Erwin ser tan optimista, pero más que buscar una respuesta, le bastaba con saber que esas diferencias entre ellos, algunas más sutiles que otras, eran las que habían hecho que se enamorara de él. Por desgracia, por mucho que había deseado seguir la filosofía de Erwin, después de su muerte descubrió que había veces en que no servía de nada intentar ser positivo. Su soledad, el profundo dolor de su pérdida, los fantasmas del pasado… tantas cosas opacaban su vida que Levi dudaba que alguna vez fuera a ver de nuevo ese cielo azul que Erwin le había mostrado cuando estaban juntos.

Levi encontró en sus palabras la fuerza para dejar de llorar, y en el recuerdo de Erwin el valor para ponerse de pie. ¿Qué pensaría él si lo viera siendo consolado por un niño? Seguramente estaría muy decepcionado. Se tomó un segundo para pensar cómo decirle al niño que estaba equivocado, pero nunca había sido bueno con los niños, así que por más que le dio vueltas, lo único que se le ocurría era decirle las cosas directamente. Pronto comenzaría a oscurecer y Levi, pese a no tener ninguna relación con él, no quería dejarlo a su suerte durante la noche. Tampoco quería caminar de nuevo a la estación de policía y luego de vuelta a casa, pero no parecía tener otra alternativa.

—Esta es mi casa —declaró con firmeza—, vivo aquí desde antes de que tú nacieras. Tal vez confundiste la calle o incluso la ciudad, será mejor que te lleve de vuelta a la estación para…

—¡No me equivoqué! ¿Cómo podría olvidar el camino a casa? —Se quejó el menor, con una mezcla de miedo y enojo por las palabras de Levi.

Erwin iba a la escuela y regresaba a casa cada día por su cuenta; salía a hacer las compras; jugaba afuera con Mike y Hanji, los hijos de sus vecinos; acompañaba a su madre hasta el hospital para ver a su padre; había caminado tantas veces por esas calles para llegar a esa misma casa que era imposible que estuviera equivocado. Incluso recordaba a la perfección la fachada de las casas de la acera de enfrente, pues era lo que veía desde la ventana de su habitación cada día. Si le pidieran que dibujara cada una de las casas que veía desde esa ventana, estaba seguro de que lo haría con lujo de detalles.

Levi masajeó sus cienes con fuerza, intentando reemplazar un dolor con otro, mientras se preguntaba si en verdad iba a discutir con un niño acerca de quién tenía la razón. Por mucho que quiso evitarlo, no hubo otro camino que intentar explicarle que él estaba en lo correcto. Cansado de toda esa discusión y de los argumentos que Erwin arrojaba de vuelta, Levi terminó por abrir la puerta para él e invitarlo a pasar cuando el sol ya se había ocultado, odiando no haber pensado en eso antes pues al parecer había logrado rebatir todo lo que Erwin aseguraba.

Nunca había sido de hacer berrinches, pero eso no le impidió cruzarse de brazos y mirar a Levi con seriedad mientras éste sostenía la puerta abierta para que entrara a la casa. No había dado ni un solo paso hacia la casa y podía ver en sus ojos grises que ya comenzaba a cansarse de todo eso, pero a Erwin no le importó en lo más mínimo. Esa era su casa, pero Levi no sólo tenía las llaves sino que además sus padres no estaban ahí, de otro modo, su madre hubiera ido a la puerta a recibirlo en cuanto fue abierta. Era justo como la recordaba, no necesitaba entrar para ver que todo estaba exactamente igual que la última vez que había estado ahí, aun si Erwin no recordaba con exactitud cuándo había sido. Antes no le había molestado tanto la ausencia de recuerdos, pero en ese preciso instante hubiera deseado recordar todo para entender lo que estaba pasando.

—Entra de una vez. —Le llamó Levi desde el marco de la puerta, aun intentando convencerse de que aquello era mala idea, pero Erwin no parecía tener intenciones de moverse, por lo que, con un suspiro, decidió cambiar de estrategia para convencerlo antes que alguien lo viera y se hicieran una idea equivocada. —Seguramente es una casa muy parecida a la tuya, hay muchas así por aquí. Mañana temprano podemos ir a buscar a tus padres e informar a la policía, ya deben estar buscándote.

Erwin se mantuvo mirándolo a los ojos fijamente por alrededor de un minuto más, pero finalmente se rindió. Tenía que aceptar que lo que decía Levi tenía sentido. Entró a la casa tratando de mostrarse como el niño valiente que su padre le decía que debía ser, pero el miedo que se reflejaba en sus ojos no había pasado desapercibido para Levi, quien le guio hasta la sala mientras intentaba hacer que se relajara un poco ofreciéndole leche caliente y bocadillos. Erwin no recordaba cuanto tiempo había pasado desde su última comida, pero para ese momento ya estaba bastante hambriento. Por desgracia para él, Levi no solía surtir la despensa y tampoco podía recordar cuando había comido adecuadamente por última vez, por lo que ambos tuvieron que llegar a un acuerdo y, en pocos minutos, Erwin estaba sentado en el sillón con un vaso de leche y un poco de pan, demasiado duro pero aun de buen sabor, mientras Levi iba a la cocina a buscar algo que pudiera hacer para alimentar al pequeño.

—¿Te parece bien una pasta? —Preguntó sin mucho interés, recordando que para ese día, como cada año, había comprado los ingredientes para preparar Pasta Alfredo, aunque con todo el alboroto del niño no había tenido tiempo de hacerlo.

Erwin se lo pensó por un momento, dudando entre aceptar o no su oferta, además de que un pensamiento rondaba su mente con tanta insistencia que no pudo evitar dejarlo salir inocentemente, jugando con sus manos por la vergüenza que le ocasionaba. —¿Puede ser Pasta Alfredo? Es mi cumpleaños y… mamá siempre lo prepara para mí en mi cumpleaños. Es mi comida favorita.

No estaba seguro de cómo, pero ese pensamiento había llegado a su mente en apenas un instante, recordándole la fecha y el delicioso sabor de la comida que su madre siempre preparaba para él ese único día del año. Erwin aguardaba hasta ese día con emoción tan sólo para correr a casa después de la escuela y dejarse envolver por el delicioso aroma que le asaltaba apenas abrir la puerta. Su madre solía variar un poco el plato añadiendo algunos camarones y tiritas de pollo, pero Erwin no era un niño caprichoso y no quería parecer abusivo pidiendo algo así, por lo que se conformó con la pasta, que a fin de cuentas había sido sugerencia del mismo Levi.

—Seguro. Espera aquí.

Levi volvió a la cocina a prisa, mucho más confundido que antes, sintiendo la desesperación volver a crecer en su pecho y amenazar con ahogarlo. Esa fecha, igual que todas las que conservaban un significado especial para él, estaba grabada a fuego en su mente. Era el cumpleaños de Erwin, de _su_ Erwin. Por eso se había obligado a salir de la cama esa mañana. Por eso había ido a visitarlo al cementerio. Por la misma razón, había comprado unos días antes los ingredientes para la Pasta Alfredo que Erwin amaba. Desde que estaban juntos, Erwin siempre insistía en comerla únicamente el día de su cumpleaños y el día de su aniversario, siendo para él las ocasiones más importantes del año junto con el cumpleaños de Levi, que, al coincidir con la navidad, era la ocasión perfecta para que Erwin se luciera preparando sus mejores platos para complacer a su amado. Luego de la muerte de Erwin, Levi había mantenido la tradición durante esos dos años, comiendo la pasta en soledad mientras lloraba silenciosamente frente a su fotografía.

Luego de algunas lágrimas y cerca de una hora, la cena estuvo lista. Levi había preparado la pasta con camarones y pollo, como a Erwin le gustaba, aunque no estaba seguro de que al niño fuera a gustarle, por lo que se había ofrecido a retirarlos por él, sorprendiéndose cuando le aseguró que así estaba perfecto y, además, elogiando su comida. Según el pequeño Erwin, ese era el mejor plato de pasta que había probado. Levi trató de restarle importancia, pero el amargo recuerdo de su pareja diciendo lo mismo apenas dos años atrás le arrebató el apetito. Quizás, y sólo quizás, Erwin no se había ido del todo.

—Mira hacia acá. —Le llamó Levi mientras Erwin miraba la televisión, sosteniendo una vieja cámara en sus manos y apuntando el lente hacia él. De momento no podía hacer nada más, pero por la mañana podría salir y pegar algunos volantes con la fotografía del menor para ayudarlo a volver a casa. Cuanto más pronto se fuera, más pronto podría volver a su vida y seguir consumiéndose por el dolor. Quizás ese año finalmente moriría de tristeza. Al menos así lo esperaba.

Erwin no amaba las fotos, en realidad odiaba ser fotografiado, pero entendió sus intenciones sin necesidad de decir nada y decidió colaborar, pues él también ansiaba volver a casa. Justo cuando Levi se preparaba para tomar la fotografía, una cálida sonrisa se formó en los labios del menor, oprimiendo su pecho mientras la observaba a través de la pantalla de la cámara. El brillo en sus ojos, la suave sonrisa en sus labios o la forma en que sus facciones se suavizaban, todo le recordaba Erwin, y mentiría si dijera que aquello no le asustaba. Era imposible que ese niño fuera la reencarnación de Erwin, pero entonces, ¿quién era? Le asustaba pensar la respuesta.

Luego de dejar que el pequeño tomara un baño y de tomar uno él mismo, decidió que era hora de ir a dormir. Ya habían sido demasiadas emociones para un solo día, y aunque se negara a aceptarlo, no estaba en condiciones de soportar todo aquello. Estaba cansado, física y emocionalmente, y no podía ignorar la molestia que había sentido cuando, mientras el agua caliente se llevaba el dolor de su cuerpo, la idea de Erwin teniendo un hijo había surgido en su cabeza. Un intenso sentimiento de furia se había apoderado de él por un instante, pero tan rápido como había llegado, se fue con el agua que se deslizaba hasta desaparecer, dejándole una nueva razón para odiarse a sí mismo por haber desconfiado de él. Erwin nunca le hubiera traicionado.

Lo guio hasta la habitación que antes pertenecía a su pareja cuando aún vivía con sus padres y lo arropó en la cama, ansioso por dejarse caer en la suya y olvidarse de todo hasta el día siguiente. Incluso estaba dispuesto a tomar sus medicamentos para dormir si de esa forma podía evitar el insomnio y los sueños. Ni una cosa ni la otra eran bienvenidas en su vida.

—Levi… —le detuvo antes de que saliera de la habitación, que lucía demasiado similar a la suya aunque con menos juguetes y llena de libros que no recordaba haber leído nunca. —¿Me cuentas un cuento?

Era sólo un niño, uno con peticiones infantiles, y sin embargo, le ponía en aprietos con exagerada facilidad.

—No conozco ninguno. —Admitió dispuesto a zanjar el tema e irse, pero fue detenido de nuevo por la aguda voz del niño.

—Yo conozco uno.

Sin decir nada, Levi cedió a la suplicante mirada que le dedicaba y caminó de regreso hasta sentarse en la orilla de la cama frente al pequeño Erwin, quien no dudó en tomar aquello como una señal para comenzar su relato con ánimos renovados.

En su historia, un oso y un gatito salían de vacaciones juntos por primera vez. El oso quería ir a la playa, pero el gatito se había negado porque no le gustaba el calor y la humedad que se sentían en ese lugar. El oso insistió en que toda la vida había querido ir a la playa, pero el gatito prefería el frío de las montañas, pues él había crecido en un lugar frío y solitario. Como no podían ponerse de acuerdo, el oso y el gatito terminaron discutiendo y dejaron de hablar, pero entonces, el gatito, que quería mucho al oso, le preguntó por qué no iban a ambos lugares. El oso, muy emocionado, sugirió que sería aún mejor si pudieran recorrer el mundo juntos, visitando un lugar diferente cada vez. Ambos habían estado muy felices, y desde entonces cada año pasaban las vacaciones en un lugar diferente.

La verdad era que Levi había intentado no prestar atención a su historia al comienzo, pero pronto se encontró escuchando cada palabra con atención, pidiéndole que repitiera algunas cosas tan sólo para estar seguro de que no se había equivocado. Erwin estaba cambiando algunos detalles y, como era de esperarse, usaba animales como protagonistas, pero con todo y eso, Levi había sido capaz de recordar perfectamente lo que estaba relatando en su historia.

—¿De dónde sacase eso? —Preguntó casi con miedo, sintiendo una repentina ansiedad por lo que estaba ocurriendo.

—No lo sé, lo recuerdo de alguna parte. —Respondió Erwin simplemente, ajeno a lo que pasaba por su mente en ese momento.

Para Levi, cada momento vivido junto a Erwin era sumamente preciado, por eso había podido notar en los detalles de la historia el recuerdo de la primera vez que habían ido juntos de vacaciones. La discusión sobre el destino que elegirían, la insistencia de Erwin por conocer la playa, su rechazo por el clima, su propia molestia al no poder llegar a un acuerdo seguida por el arrepentimiento al haber provocado una discusión con su novio. Cada una de las escenas del cuento, Levi las veía en su mente como un recuerdo lejano de una época mejor. Aun podía recordar la emoción en los ojos de Erwin cuando le prometió que recorrerían el mundo juntos, visitando un país diferente cada vez, aunque el tiempo les había sido arrebatado, y no habían cumplir aquella promesa.

—Es tarde, necesitas descansar. —Dicho aquello, Levi se puso de pie y le alcanzó un pequeño conejo de peluche que descansaba sobre una de las repisas de la habitación.

Era tan sólo un juguete rosa de largas orejas, al menos una de ellas, pues la otra estaba rota, pero tenía un gran valor sentimental para Erwin. Levi aun podía recordar a la perfección la historia de…

—¡Señor Orejas! —Una vez más, la pequeña replica de Erwin parecía haber leído sus pensamientos, provocándole una sorpresa no muy agradable. —Yo… tengo un conejo igual a este. —Explicó, tratando de corregir lo que había dicho antes, aunque estaba seguro de que ese era su conejo de peluche, el que su padre le había regalado en navidad. —Siempre lo llevaba conmigo a todas partes, pero una vez se quedó atorado en una cerca de camino a casa. Su oreja estaba perforada y no podía sacarlo, pero el camino se estaba volviendo solitario y… tenía miedo de quedarme sólo, así que lo jalé con fuerza para soltarlo, pero en vez de liberarlo le arranqué la oreja.

El rostro del niño se llenó de tristeza de pronto, y Levi conocía perfectamente la razón. Aunque no le había contado el resto de la historia, Erwin, su novio, sí lo había hecho antes. Aquel día, cuando volvió a casa con el conejo roto, su padre lo había regañado por romperlo, además de regañarlo por cargar el juguete a todas partes siendo ya un niño suficientemente mayor para ir solo a la escuela. Su padre había tirado el conejo a la basura luego de eso, pero Erwin se había escabullido por la ventana de la cocina para recuperarlo. No era un recuerdo muy feliz para Erwin, pero le había compartido cada detalle de su vida, por feliz o doloroso que fuera, y Levi apreciaba esa confianza.

—Descansa. —Susurró, y salió de esa habitación para encerrarse en la propia.

Demasiado confundido, demasiado deprimido como para continuar fingiendo estar bien, se dejó caer contra la puerta de la habitación mientras todas las emociones del día volvía a él una tras otra, algunas en mayor intensidad que otras, pero todas arremolinándose a su alrededor en un para nada sutil intento de aplastarlo bajo su peso. Sin querer detenerlo por más tiempo, amargas lágrimas comenzaron a brotar de sus ojos, cerrados con fuerza mientras se abrazaba a sí mismo pues no le quedaba nada más a lo que aferrarse. Además de Erwin, no tenía nada ni nadie. No había amigos ni familia ni bienes materiales, nada que compensara la ausencia de Erwin en su vida o llenara tan sólo un poco el enorme vacío que había dejado en su alma. Tanto dolor, tantas preguntas, tanta soledad, le estaban abrumando aún más que de costumbre, haciéndole sufrir una de las peores crisis que había experimentado hasta entonces.

En medio de su delirio, dos preguntas cobraban forma una y otra vez en su confundida mente: ¿Por qué Erwin había regresado en forma de niño? Y, más importante, ¿Para qué? Si había una respuesta, Levi hubiera agradecido ser capaz de encontrarla, pero estaba tan inmerso en sus propios pensamientos que ni siquiera fue consciente del momento en que el sol comenzó a brillar de nuevo en el cielo, anunciando el comienzo de un nuevo día.


	3. And never let you go

Espero les guste. No olviden dejar sus comentarios para saber qué les parece esta historia.

 **Advertencias: AU, espiritual, suspenso, drama, muchas preguntas sin respuesta. NO shota.**

 **Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen**

* * *

 **And never let you go**

Por la mañana, Erwin había llamado a la puerta del dormitorio principal con insistencia pues era tarde y tenía hambre. No era que no pudiera preparar algo por su cuenta, pero no sentía la confianza de hacerlo en una casa ajena, aun cuando estaba convencido de que esa era también su casa. Erwin no sabía cómo explicarlo, pero ese se sentía como su hogar, a pesar de no estar con sus padres sino con Levi, todo se sentía demasiado correcto, demasiado bien. Nada estaba fuera de lugar, era como si Levi siempre hubiera estado ahí. O como si nunca lo hubiera estado. Había llamado por cerca de dos horas, pero no obtenía respuesta por parte del hombre. Por un momento, pensó que quizás habría salido sin que él se diera cuenta, pero luego la idea de que todo hubiera sido un sueño se metió en su cabeza de forma insistente. ¿Qué tal si Levi no era real? ¿Y si nunca había salido de casa y todo el asunto en el cementerio había sido producto de su imaginación?

Erwin estaba convencido de que, detrás de esa puerta, se encontrarían sus padres, que no acostumbraban dormir hasta tarde, pero tal vez, sólo tal vez, habían elegido ese día para descansar unas horas más. Erwin aún no recordaba nada de lo que había estado haciendo antes, pero probablemente habían pasado el día fuera y por esa razón sus padres estaban cansados. Posiblemente esa era la razón por la que había dormido tan profundamente como para soñar algo así. Quizás bajaría a la cocina y se encontraría a su madre preparando alguna delicia para el desayuno. Quizás del otro lado de la puerta encontraría a su padre leyendo en la cama, como hacía algunas veces durante sus vacaciones. Erwin quería creer que así sería, por lo que, cerrando los ojos con fuerza y rogando en silencio, abrió la puerta sin hacer demasiado ruido. A su padre no le gustaba que hiciera ruido. Tampoco le gustaba que entrara sin llamar antes a la puerta pero, en ese momento, Erwin hubiera aceptado gustoso un regaño de su padre a cambio de saberse de vuelta en casa, de vuelta a la normalidad, además, en su defensa, llevaba ya bastante tiempo llamando sin obtener respuesta.

Una vez que abrió la puerta, se tomó unos momentos antes de atreverse a mirar, esperando de algún modo que la voz de su padre resonara en sus oídos para liberar el aliento que había estado conteniendo. Aquello nunca pasó y, luego de unos minutos, Erwin tuvo que encontrar el valor de abrir los ojos a la realidad. Lo primero que enfocó fue la cama de sus padres, en el mismo lugar de siempre, tan ordenada como siempre, pero fue incapaz de decir si aquello le animaba o le decepcionaba. La cama estaba hecha, estaba vacía, pero si bien eso comprobaba que sus padres no estaban ahí, también significaba que Levi no estaba. Erwin no sabía que era peor. Con un poco de miedo, sintiéndose repentinamente solo, Erwin se adentró en la habitación a paso lento, como si algún monstruo fuera a aparecer de pronto desde debajo de la cama para devorarlo. Sus olvidados temores infantiles cobraron fuerza una vez más, haciéndole cuestionarse si realmente era necesario hacer eso, si no sería mejor volver a su propia cama y esperar a que alguien, quien fuera, le buscara para ir a desayunar, pero el miedo no detuvo sus pasos.

Caminó hasta estar a un costado de la cama, temiendo que alguien apareciera de pronto detrás de él mientras se atrevía a tocar suavemente las sabanas, pero nada sucedió, y Erwin confirmó con la temperatura que hacía mucho se habían levantado de la cama. Una ligera decepción se mostró en su rostro por un momento, sensación que se acrecentó cuando miró alrededor y no pudo ver a nadie más en la habitación. Él nunca había experimentado el miedo a la soledad, pero en ese momento era la mejor forma de describir lo que estaba sintiendo. Al menos hasta que el sonido de agua corriendo se escuchó desde el baño contiguo. Los ojos del menor se iluminaron con esperanza y se sentó en el borde de la cama a esperar a que, quien quiera que estuviera en el baño, saliera de ahí. Qué más daba si era su padre y se molestaba con él o era su madre y le saludaba con un beso, Erwin sólo necesitaba saber que había alguien más en esa casa.

Esperó por un momento, minutos que le parecieron tan largos como la espera por su próximo cumpleaños, hasta que el agua se detuvo y el silencio volvió a inundar el lugar. Erwin contuvo el aliento una vez más mientras la puerta se habría lentamente, casi como si de pronto se hubiera vuelto demasiado pesada como para empujarla de una vez. Erwin odiaba la incertidumbre que estaba sintiendo, pero luego, una silueta conocida estuvo frente a él, y el pequeño tuvo que admitir que, aunque no era lo que esperaba, le aliviaba verlo de nuevo. Los ojos grises le miraron confundidos, y Erwin estuvo seguro de haber visto su propio miedo reflejado en esos ojos, acompañado de algo que no supo identificar. Quizás Levi también pensaba que todo había sido un sueño.

—Buenos días. —Saludó inocentemente, pero Levi tardó unos momentos en procesar lo que estaba sucediendo.

No había dormido más de dos horas, pero ese tiempo bastó para que su mente le atormentara con pesadillas en las que los padres de su novio lo culpaban por la muerte de su único hijo, persiguiéndolo por toda la casa hasta que finalmente lograban su cometido y ponían fin a su miserable existencia. Levi sabía que eran sólo pesadillas, pero una parte de él deseaba que se volvieran realidad y ellos tuvieran el valor de hacer lo que él no se atrevía. No deseaba esa vida, no sin Erwin. Estaba tan cansado, que cuando abrió los ojos no estuvo seguro de si agradecía que todo hubiera terminado o lamentaba que no hubiera sido real. Pero, cuando estuvo de nuevo ante el pequeño Erwin, sus ojos azules le recordaron aquellos que se encontraba cada mañana al despertar, cuando su novio le saludaba con un cálido beso y una radiante sonrisa. Sólo por un momento, a Levi le hubiera gustado que las cosas volvieran a ser como antes, que Erwin nunca se hubiera ido y le envolviera en sus brazos con fuerza, asegurándole que todo había sido un mal sueño, que nunca se iría de su lado. Aquello no sucedió.

—Lo siento. Prepararé el desayuno.

Fue todo lo que pudo decir, pero tomó todo su autocontrol no dejarse llevar de nuevo por el dolor de ver sus sueños destruirse una vez más sin que pudiera hacer nada por evitarlo.

—¿Puedo ayudar?

Erwin, a pesar de su edad, había aprendido a no meterse en los asuntos de otras personas, pero le hubiera gustado preguntarle qué era lo que le tenía tan triste. Desde que lo había conocido, Erwin podía ver en él una profunda tristeza que, sin saber por qué, deseaba borrar de sus ojos. Estaba seguro de que se verían hermosos si no estuvieran opacados por la tristeza. Sin decir más, ambos se dirigieron a la cocina, Levi preparándose mentalmente para afrontar el día que tenía por delante y Erwin dispuesto a hacer lo que fuera para ver una sonrisa en el rostro de esa hombre.

Luego de cinco días, Levi no había sido capaz de encontrar a la familia del niño. Había llamado a la policía para saber si algún niño con la descripción de Erwin estaba reportado como desaparecido, e incluso había llenado las calles de anuncios con la fotografía que le había tomado y su número de celular para que se comunicaran con él, todo sin éxito. No importaba lo que hiciera por ayudarlo a regresar a casa, la familia del pequeño parecía haber desaparecido por completo. Levi llegó a pensar que los padres de la réplica en miniatura de Erwin, como había comenzado a llamarle para sí mismo, le habían abandonado a su suerte por alguna razón, y por eso no habían tratado de localizarlo. Tan sólo de pensarlo, un profundo sentimiento de ira se apoderaba de él y le impedía pensar con claridad. En cuanto les tuviera en frente, que estaba seguro que lo haría, se aseguraría de hacer que se arrepintieran por haber abandonado así al niño. Si él fuera su padre, nunca lo hubiera dejado sólo, bajo ninguna circunstancia.

Erwin, a pesar de todo, no era una molestia. En los días que llevaba viviendo con él, había aprendido que el niño podía ser tan travieso como cualquier otro de su edad, pero, de igual forma, era sumamente amable y colaboraba en todo cuanto le era posible. Por las mañanas, antes de que Levi despertara, se bañaba y cambiaba en silencio para no molestarlo y luego se encargaba de ordenar la cama, o cualquier cosa que estuviera fuera de lugar en la habitación o la sala de estar, mientras esperaba que Levi se levantara para hacer el desayuno de ambos. Aunque había insistido en que podía preparar el desayuno por su cuenta, Levi se negaba a dejar que se acercara a la estufa o los cuchillos para evitar que se hiciera daño. Sin darse cuenta, había comenzado a volverse un poco sobreprotector con él. Posiblemente era a causa de su edad que hacía aflorar en Levi un fuerte deseo de protegerlo, aunque su apariencia seguro influía de una u otra forma. Era como tener a Erwin de vuelta y, de forma inconsciente, comenzaba a sentir que debía protegerlo ya que antes había fallado en hacerlo. Había también algo más, algo que le motivaba más que cualquier otra cosa a cuidar de él, pero Levi no se atrevía a darle forma a ese pensamiento pues él mismo no terminaba de entenderlo.

A Levi le sorprendía lo bien educado que estaba el pequeño, tanto, que resultaba demasiado maduro para su edad, pero también le preocupaba que, en ocasiones, cuando se dejaba llevar y comenzaba a comportarse como el niño que era, de pronto, sus ojos se encontraban casualmente con los de Erwin y éste se encogía en su lugar, asustado, como si esperara ser reprendido por actuar de esa forma. En esas ocasiones, Levi se preguntaba si acaso no habría escapado de casa por voluntad propia, pero Erwin siempre le aseguraba que no recordaba mucho de su vida antes de encontrarse con él en el cementerio. Levi comenzaba a imaginar que quizás había sido víctima de abusos por parte de sus padres y por esa razón había terminado por irse, pero Erwin, como siempre, le aseguraba que no recordaba haber sido maltratado, ni siquiera cuando su padre se molestaba con él.

Recordaba a sus padres, la escuela, la casa y algunos chicos con los que solía jugar por las tardes, pero no recordaba lo que había hecho antes de llegar al cementerio. O la razón por la que había ido ahí, en primer lugar. Recordaba también el sazón de su madre, pero no lo último que había comido, aunque, sorpresivamente, sí recordaba haber comido antes los platos que Levi preparaba para él cada día. En ocasiones, hacía comentarios acerca del sabor o la apariencia de la comida; comentarios que Levi recordaba haber escuchado antes en boca de su novio, o le agradecía por haber vuelto a preparar algo que le había gustado mucho pero que Levi no había preparado antes para él, pero finalmente había decidido no darle más vueltas al asunto por el bien de su frágil estabilidad emocional.

Luego, estaban los inocentes comentarios sobre la casa que Levi ya no sabía cómo interpretar. Primero era la decoración inusualmente similar a la de su propia casa, pero luego comenzaron a ir más allá, desde las fotografías en las repisas hasta historias de cada habitación. Con cada nuevo relato, Levi encontraba cada vez más difícil responder de forma coherente. Algunas veces era la historia de su madre jugando con él en la cocina mientras le enseñaba a preparar un omelet, otras, su padre enseñándole a leer en su despacho, habitación que Erwin había adecuado como biblioteca cuando se mudaron juntos. Como esas, había miles de memorias en esa casa que Erwin no dudaba en compartir, y que Levi intentaba por todos los medios soportar. No era que el niño le molestara con sus palabras, pero la ansiedad que sentía al no saber quién era ese niño era cada vez más difícil de controlar.

Un par de veces cedió a la idea de ese niño siendo hijo de Erwin, un hijo del que nunca le había hablado y al que probablemente no había conocido, pero entonces, aunque tenía sentido, terminaba con muchas más dudas que antes. Él estaba seguro de que Erwin nunca le había sido infiel, pero en el remoto caso de que el niño fuera su hijo, ¿por qué nunca había sabido nada de él? ¿Por qué había permanecido oculto incluso después de su muerte? Si lo pensaba un poco más, la idea resultaba aún más descabellada ya que el niño recordaba cosas que Erwin le había contado, pero las narraba con tanto detalle que parecía que eran sus propios recuerdos. Casi como si se tratara de la misma persona, ¿habría Erwin viajado en el tiempo? Y si era así, ¿cuál de los dos? Tal vez él mismo era quien lo había hecho pero, ¿cómo? Todo el asunto era tan confuso que al final terminaba por descartar todas sus hipótesis y teorías sobre su verdadera identidad, cada una más ilógica que las anteriores, cada una más difícil de procesar.

Aún contra su voluntad, Levi había tenido que volver a tomar sus medicamentos contra la ansiedad y la depresión. Había sido dos días después de que Erwin llegara. Levi no podía más con su presencia en casa y el desorden en que había convertido su vida. Luego de la muerte de Erwin, su vida se había convertido en una rutina llena de lágrimas, voces resonando en su cabeza y situaciones cotidianas que desbordaban en ataques de ansiedas. La mayor parte del día lo pasaba en la cama, o junto a ella, vistiendo la ropa de Erwin y aferrándose a su aroma con desesperación, tal como hacía con su recuerdo. Las pocas veces que salía de casa eran cuando compraba comida, pero no comía mucho, así que esas salidas se limitaban a una visita a la tienda más cercana cada mes o mes y medio. En esos dos años había perdido mucho peso, ya no era el hombre atractivo del que Erwin se había enamorado y, más bien, podía describirse como una delgadez enfermiza. No más musculos ni curvas seductoras, Levi era apenas un recuerdo lejano de lo que solía ser. Su rostro demacrado, las ojeras profundas y su piel sin brillo eran tan sólo algunos de sus múltiples defectos en ese momento. Algunas veces, Levi miraba su cuerpo desnudo al espejo y odiaba lo que veía, estaba seguro de que si Erwin lo viera en ese estado, sentiría asco de la persona en que se había convertido. Era entonces cuando tomaba la determinación de cambiar, de alimentarse bien y volver a hacer ejercicio, pero aquello no era más que un efímero estado de excitación del que pronto salía, tan sólo para caer de nuevo en el abismo sin fondo que le estaba matando lentamente. Entonces, Levi se preguntaba por qué no podía simplemente morir de hambre, o de frío, o de dolor, cualquier cosa que detuviera esa vida que no deseaba.

Pero, con otra persona viviendo bajo su techo, alguien de quien tenía que cuidar, Levi tuvo que obligarse a estar bien, cosa que no lograría si seguía evitando los medicamentos. Al principio fueron sólo los que le ayudaban a dormir, pues no quería pasar el día entero durmiendo pequeñas siestas con un mocoso rondando su casa, pero luego prefirió cambiar la dosis, que le hacía dormir al menos doce horas, por una más baja, que le permitía dormir bien por seis o siete. Luego, después de sufrir una crisis en medio de la cena y asustar de muerte a la réplica de Erwin, Levi se resignó a consumir una de las cuatro pastillas que le habían recetado contra la ansiedad. No cedió a los antidepresivos, las vitaminas o los calmantes, pero estaba convencido de que no le serviría de nada llenar su organismo de drogas para soportar el hecho de seguir respirando. Tenía que admitir que, algunas veces, la presencia del niño le asustaba y amenazaba con provocar otro de sus ataques, especialmente cuando le perdía de vista para luego encontrarlo detrás suyo, pero con cada día que pasaba había comenzado a acostumbrarse. Su presencia en esa casa llena de fantasmas era como un brillante rayo de esperanza en medio del caos.

Mientras Erwin jugaba en la sala con un par de autos de juguete, que Levi le había comprado el único día que se atrevió a ir más allá de la tienda de conveniencia. Cada día que pasaba, la idea de que alguien pudiera enterarse de la presencia de Erwin en su casa le asustaba mucho más. No era que estuviera haciendo algo malo, ni siquiera le preocupaba lo que pudieran pensar al ver que era idéntico a su novio, lo que realmente le asustaba era que pensaran que estaba reteniendo al menor contra su voluntad. Levi no era un secuestrador y nunca se atrevería a hacer algo contra un niño tan pequeño, aun si no fuera idéntico a su Erwin, pero siempre estaba la posibilidad de que alguien pudiera hacerse una idea equivocada de la razón por la que el pequeño Erwin continuaba viviendo en su casa luego de casi una semana. En su defensa, había hecho todo lo que estaba a su alcance por localizar a sus padres sin ningún progreso.

Sin embargo, aunque Erwin le había acompañado a hacer compras un par de veces, en especial cuando le compró algunos cambios de ropa pues no podía seguir usando camisas viejas, ninguno de sus vecinos reparaba en su presencia, era casi como si no pudieran verlo. O quizás era que Levi se había vuelto invisible para ellos mucho tiempo atrás. La primera vez que llevó al niño consigo, al ver como a nadie parecía importarle, casi pudo jurar que la réplica de su novio no era más que un producto de su desesperada imaginación, que ansiaba por todos los medios volver a ver a su pareja. No era un secreto para nadie que no estaba lidiando nada bien con la muerte de Erwin, ya no salía de casa, apenas comía y no hablaba con nadie a menos que fuera estrictamente necesario, por lo que todos sus vecinos y gran parte de sus amistades habían optado por alejarse, fingir que él también había muerto para no tener que soportar su comportamiento. Él mismo era consciente de que la soledad estaba afectando en su vida, pero, ¿qué se suponía que hiciera? No era como si pudiera olvidarse de Erwin y del gran amor que sentía por él como si fuera cualquier cosa, e incluso si lo intentara, estaba seguro de que los fantasmas que vivían en esa casa se encargarían de torturarlo hasta la muerte. Como si seguir con vida no fuera ya suficiente tortura.

Levi ni siquiera soportaba ver las fotografías de Erwin, mucho menos había tenido el valor de empacar sus cosas como tantas veces le habían sugerido, excusándose en la falta de tiempo o de ánimos para hacerlo, pero la realidad era que todo cuanto había en esa casa le recordaba a Erwin y el tiempo que compartieron en ella. Empacar sus cosas se sentía como decirle adiós, y Levi no estaba listo para dejarlo ir. Luego de su muerte, había encontrado consuelo en sus recuerdos más preciados; cosas o detalles que le recordaban algún beso, un abrazo o una simple mirada en silencio, cualquier recuerdo de Erwin se había convertido en un tesoro para él, del que no estaba dispuesto a desprenderse así fuera por su propio bien. Sí, había intentado guardar al menos su ropa para hacer espacio en el closet, pero aquel intento había terminado con él aferrándose a la última camisa que Erwin había usado mientras le reclamaba a la vida por haberle arrebatado todo. No podía, simplemente era imposible para él deshacerse de Erwin.

Un sonido de cristal quebrándose le hizo volver a la realidad, tan sólo para encontrarse con un pequeño Erwin, mucho menor que el que vivía en sus recuerdos, mirándole con miedo por un segundo antes de mirar al suelo. Sus ojos viajaron desde su rostro hasta el suelo, tratando de entender qué era lo que había pasado para ponerle en ese estado tan súbitamente, pero lo que vio le dejó helado. En el suelo, hecho pedazos, el pequeño corazón de cristal que Erwin le había regalado en su primer aniversario.

Levi nunca había sido bueno con las fechas, recordaba el cumpleaños de Erwin, pero el resto de las fechas debía anotarlas en su agenda para no olvidarlas. Erwin, por el contrario, recordaba a la perfección las fechas en que algo importante para él había ocurrido. El cumpleaños de Levi, el de sus padres, el día en que murieron, la primera vez que vio a Levi, la primera cita, el primer beso, la boda, las mejores vacaciones juntos, el día en que tuvieron una discusión tan fuerte que pensó que todo había terminado, cuando se mudaron juntos… Erwin era como una agenda andante, y no perdía oportunidad para molestar a Levi por su falta de atención en esos detalles. Levi no entendía su afán por recordar todo de esa forma, pero Erwin estaba convencido de que esa era la prueba del gran amor que sentía por él. Nunca le había reclamado por olvidar alguna fecha importante, pero Levi procuraba que aquello no ocurriera demasiado; en todos los años que estuvieron juntos, nunca olvidó un aniversario o un cumpleaños, y para Erwin, eso era más que suficiente.

Fue un año después de la boda improvisada. Levi no estaba seguro de qué podría regalarle a un hombre que había crecido teniéndolo todo, sin mencionar que contaba con una posición económica que le permitía comprar cualquier cosa que quisiera sin problemas, y, sin embargo, era la persona más humilde que conocía. Estaba en medio de un dilema. No podía pagar algo costoso, pero tampoco creía que Erwin quisiera algo así, él era un hombre de detalles, aunque Levi no tenía idea de cómo expresarle lo importante que era para él. Durante toda la semana, buscó ideas en internet, en libros, en películas, cualquier cosa que resultara simbólica para ambos, pero nada parecía ser suficientemente bueno. Sin importar cuanto buscara, nada le convencía; o era demasiado simple o era demasiado embarazoso. Para cuando llegó el no tan esperado día, Levi moría de angustia sin saber qué hacer. Entonces, como una epifanía, la respuesta llegó por sí sola.

Sin querer perder más tiempo o acabar por arrepentirse, Levi le hizo levantarse entre jalones y caricias provocativas por parte de Erwin, que esperaba hacerlo volver a la cama al menos unas horas más. Para cuando finalmente estuvieron en marcha, Erwin estaba intrigado por el misterio del lugar al que se dirigían mientras Levi parecía inusualmente nervioso. Pocas veces se permitía ser tan impulsivo, pero en esa ocasión, estuvo seguro de que estaba bien. Sin decirle nada, guio a Erwin hasta un famoso estudio de tatuajes, ganándose una reacción de completa incredulidad por parte de su novio. Él, que siempre había sido tan quisquilloso, estaba sugiriendo que grabaran permanentemente en su piel algún símbolo de su amor, y Erwin no podía estar más emocionado por ese gesto de su pareja. Luego de un profundo beso, pasaron varios minutos antes de finalmente decidirse por un diseño que pudieran llevar a juego, así como el mejor lugar para colocarlo. En pocas horas, ambos salieron del estudio con una amplia sonrisa, tomados de las manos, presumiendo cada uno un ala en la muñeca; Erwin, una azul en la izquierda, y Levi, una blanca en la derecha. Así era su relación, estando juntos, tenían sus propias alas para volar.

Al volver a casa, luego de un largo paseo y una película, Erwin le entregó un pequeño corazón de cristal, tan pequeño que podía esconderlo perfectamente con una sola mano, como regalo de aniversario. Levi no podía creer que algo tan simple pudiera guardar tanto valor sentimental, pero Erwin, que se había vuelto experto en avergonzarlo, aseguraba que cada vez que lo veía le recordaba el amor que sentía por él, su relación, los momentos juntos… le recordaba a él. Levi, presa del nerviosismo, había bromeado diciendo que, en ese caso, su amor era demasiado frágil, pero Erwin no pudo sino reír mientras le aseguraba que esa misma fragilidad era lo que hacía brotar en él un incesante deseo de proteger lo que con tanto esfuerzo habían construido. Aún recordaba a la perfección las palabras de Erwin ese día. Había cosas que no estaban destinadas a ser eternas, pero su amor no era una de ellas.

—Lo siento mucho. —Se disculpó Erwin sin atreverse a mirarlo, apretando los puños en espera de lo que vendría. No conocía mucho a Levi, pero estaba seguro de que no quería ser regañado por él, bastaba con recordar la forma en que su padre lo hacía para que toda su valentía lo abandonara en un instante.

Levi estuvo a punto de gritarle, regañarlo por su falta de cuidado y por haber roto algo que era tan importante para él, pero algo lo detuvo. Su pequeño cuerpo temblaba de forma casi imperceptible, pero para Levi su temor no pasó desapercibido. Ya muchas veces se había preguntado qué clase de vida llevaba antes de que lo encontrara, pero cada vez que lo veía de esa forma, tan expuesto y asustado, estaba más seguro de que no había sido una vida sencilla. A pesar de su corta edad, Erwin debía haber pasado por cosas muy difíciles. En ese instante, se vio a sí mismo reflejado en el menor, temeroso, desamparado, y el enojo que sentía se convirtió en un fuerte deseo de protegerlo, incluso de sí mismo. Tal vez si estaban juntos podrían superar los temores que les acomplejaban. Tal vez, con un poco de suerte, no tendría que volver a estar sólo.

—¿Te hiciste daño? —Levi dejó escapar un suspiro, después de todo, aunque se molestara con el niño, no cambiaría el hecho de que la figura estaba rota, así como tampoco cambiaba lo que aún sentía por Erwin. Ni siquiera la muerte misma había logrado cambiar eso.

—No… pero… ¡Lo rompí! ¡Lo siento mucho! —Respondió el pequeño entre jadeos. Había comenzado a llorar, seguro de que Levi lo echaría de su casa. Levi era lo único que tenía en ese momento, si él lo abandonaba también, ¿qué sería de él? Miles de cosas espantosas pasaron por su mente en ese momento, incluido el deseo de volver a casa, pero fuera lo que fuera, estaba dispuesto a enfrentarlo.

Levi no entendía el motivo por el que estaba tan alterado, pero el sentimiento de culpa se hizo más fuerte al verlo llorar. Quizás lo había asustado, sin embargo, todo su enojo había sido reemplazado con preocupación. Se agachó frente a él para quedar a su altura y le tomó de las manos con cuidado. Erwin se sobresaltó ante ese contacto, haciéndole creer que estaba herido, pero pronto comprobó que no era el caso y se sintió más tranquilo, pues temía que los trozos de vidrio se hubieran incrustado en su piel.

—Está bien. Es tiempo de dejar ir algunas cosas.

Levi palmeo su cabeza cariñosamente en un intento por tranquilizarlo, para luego agacharse a recoger los trozos más grandes, sin embargo, el repentino abrazo del menor le impidió realizar la labor. Aquello había sido totalmente inesperado, por lo que tardó un poco en corresponderle, rodeándolo con sus brazos y acariciando su espalda suavemente mientras su llanto cesaba. Hacía tanto que estaba sólo, que sentir de nuevo el contacto con otro ser humano resultaba un alivio. Sólo por ese instante, los pocos minutos que duró, Levi sintió que no estaba sólo en ese mundo despiadado, pero también sintió crecer aún más el deseo de proteger al pequeño que se refugiaba entre sus brazos. Sólo por ese instante, regresaron a él las ganas de vivir.

Esa misma noche, con las cosas mejor entre ambos y Erwin volviendo a ser el mismo de siempre, Levi estuvo seguro de que ya había tenido suficiente para un solo día. Había arropado a Erwin como cada noche y se encontraba tomado un baño, confiado en que el cansancio reemplazaría las pastillas para dormir al menos por una vez. Tal vez no era tan malo estar exhausto, al menos de esa forma no tendría que soportar sus frecuentes pesadillas. Durante ese momento de meditación bajo el agua caliente, Levi se preguntó cuánto tiempo más seguiría así. Erwin tendría que irse pronto, el niño debía volver con sus padres y él a su vida normal, así era como tenían que ser las cosas, pero la idea de volver a estar sólo, en esa casa llena de recuerdos, resultaba aterradora. Sin darse cuenta, su compañía había resultado ser mejor que la terapia y las pastillas, pero al mismo tiempo lo había vuelto dependiente de la imagen de su novio que se proyectaba en el menor.

Para cuando el agua comenzó a volverse fría y salió del baño, se encontró una vez más con el azul brillante de sus ojos, que le miraban con infantil necesidad. Erwin estaba ahí, sentado sobre su cama, esperando por él. Pero, de pronto, ya no era la réplica en miniatura de Erwin quien estaba ahí, era su Erwin, el hombre que amaba, mirándolo con deseo y un hambre feroz. Levi estaba atónito, incapaz de hacer o decir nada mientras su novio se levantaba y caminaba hacia él a paso lento, devorándolo con la mirada hasta atraparlo en sus fuertes brazos. Sus labios se posaron sobre su piel una y otra vez, explorando, saboreando, y Levi no pudo sino entregarse a la pasión que amenazaba con consumir su cuerpo. Sus manos viajaban por su cuerpo, encendiendo su piel y haciéndole temblar mientras su boca buscaba desesperadamente fundirse con la del hombre frente a él. Anhelaba estar con él, deseaba más que nada en el mundo volver a sentirse refugiado en el calor de su cuerpo, entregándose mutuamente, pero entonces…

—¿Levi? —la aguda voz del niño le despertó.

Ni siquiera recordaba el momento en que se había quedado dormido, pero odiaba el hecho de tener que despertar. De ser posible, preferiría no despertar nunca. Rápidamente sacudió lejos ese pensamiento, ocultando cualquier resto del dolor que sentía para que el pequeño Erwin no lo notara. Se sentó en la cama mientras esperaba que se acercara, pero no lo hizo, por lo que decidió preguntar directamente.

—¿Qué sucede?

El niño se había quedado de pie en el marco de la puerta, sosteniendo al Señor Orejas en una mano y una manta en la otra. Tan sólo con verlo, Levi imaginó que había algo mal con el juguete y que Erwin quería que le ayudara con eso, pero la forma en que mordía su labio inferior le recordó a su novio cuando estaba nervioso. En verdad, ese niño era una copia exacta, y reducida, de su Erwin.

—¿Puedo dormir contigo? Tuve una pesadilla. —Su voz aún reflejaba el temor que aquel sueño le había provocado, pero su rostro era la viva imagen de la vergüenza.

La última vez que Erwin se había colado a la cama de sus padres, había sido a los tres años, cuando una terrible tormenta azotaba la ciudad y el inclemente sonido de los truenos le impedía conciliar el sueño. Erwin se había cubierto hasta la cabeza con las mantas, cerrando los ojos con fuerza para evitar ver la forma en que el cielo era iluminado por los aterradores rayos. Era la primera vez en su corta vida que presenciaba algo así, pero lejos de maravillarse por el espectáculo que la naturaleza brindaba, estaba más que asustado. Su padre lo había mandado a la cama asegurando que no había nada que temer, incluso le había explicado a qué se debían los estruendosos sonidos, pero para su corta edad aquello no era suficiente para hacerle sentir mejor. Su madre, por el contrario, había entrado a su habitación para sentarse junto a él en la cama, acariciando suavemente su cabello y besando su frente para tranquilizarlo. Ella siempre había sido más comprensiva que su padre, y Erwin realmente agradecía tener a alguien que le brindara el cariño que tanto necesitaba. Ella había jugado con él y le había leído un cuento para hacerlo dormir, pero los fuertes truenos terminaron por despertarlo de nuevo pocas horas después.

Pasó un momento así, escondido, hasta que finalmente tomó la decisión de correr el riesgo e ir a buscar a sus padres. Al principio, esperaba que su madre le acompañara de vuelta a su cama y lo hiciera dormir una vez más, pero pronto entendió que eso no serviría de nada pues pronto volvería a despertar. Entonces, una idea mejor pero más peligrosa llegó a su mente. Deseando que todo saliera bien, especialmente con su padre, Erwin caminó en la oscuridad hasta la habitación de sus padres, cargando a su inseparable Señor Orejas y su manta favorita, pensando en lo terrible que sería si su padre lo obligaba a volver a su habitación. De pie en la puerta, les pidió que lo dejaran dormir con ellos esa noche, mirando directamente a los ojos de su padre. El largo silencio le hizo entender que aquello no sería posible, pero se sorprendió gratamente cuando su padre dijo que estaba bien, que era normal estar asustado. Aquella fue la única vez que su padre lo trató como el niño que era, pero Erwin nunca lo olvidó.

—Yo no… —Para Levi, la situación era totalmente inesperada. Nunca había dormido con nadie más a excepción de su pareja, mucho menos con un niño, pero tampoco tenía el corazón de dejarlo sólo estando asustado. Si alguien entendía lo que era estar asustado, ese era Levi. No sabía que sería peor, dejarlo dormir en su cama o llevarlo de vuelta a la suya, pero ninguna parecía una buena idea.

—Por favor… no seré una molestia. Ni siquiera notarás que estoy aquí. —Insistió, mostrándose tan desesperado como se sentía. No quería volver a esa habitación, mucho menos cerrar los ojos, pero si estaba con Levi, Erwin tenía la sensación de que nada malo podría pasarle. —Mamá me deja dormir con ella cuando tengo miedo…

La decepción en su mirada y el temor que podía ver en su rostro fueron demasiado para él. Por mucho que deseaba evitar alguna situación incómoda o que pudiera malinterpretarse, no había forma en que pudiera negarse a la petición de un niño. De Erwin.

—Sólo por ésta noche.

El rostro del pequeño se iluminó mientras una pequeña sonrisa se formaba en sus labios, la misma sonrisa que Levi había amado por once años. Rápidamente, como si temiera que fuera a cambiar de opinión, Erwin se metió a la cama con Levi, convencido de que era la misma donde años atrás había dormido con sus padres, manteniendo una distancia apenas prudente con el hombre. Levi, cansado de todo, sintiendo la cabeza demasiado pesada sobre sus hombros, no quiso seguir discutiendo por tonterías, al menos por esa noche, no le importaba nada más. Ambos se acostaron de nuevo, lado a lado, mirando al techo en un silencio sorpresivamente cómodo que Levi lamentó tener que romper.

—¿Qué fue lo que soñaste?

—No lo recuerdo, pero fue aterrador. —La respuesta, aunque no era muy concisa, parecía razonable.

Él mismo no solía recordar todas las pesadillas que sufría, ni siquiera las que tenía estando despierto, pero era más bien una forma de protegerse de las cosas que le atormentaban. Por eso mismo, se preguntaba qué podía haber pasado para poner al niño en ese estado. Quizás era su culpa por lo que había pasado antes, de ser el caso, deseaba poder aclarar las cosas para que no siguiera afectándole.

—Todo está bien, no volverá a pasar. —Intentó consolarlo, aunque nunca se había considerado la clase de persona con quien uno hablaría de sus problemas. Él no era así de empático.

—Lo hará. Si duermo sólo, volveré a tener ese sueño.

Erwin no lo había mirado, sus ojos seguían clavados en el techo, pero con sólo escuchar la convicción de sus palabras Levi sintió un escalofrío recorrerle por completo. ¿Cómo podía estar tan seguro? ¿Sería posible que ese niño fuera una personificación de sus temores? Cada día que pasaba, Levi estaba cada vez más confundido acerca de su identidad o sus motivos para estar ahí, con él y no con cualquier otra persona.

—No puedes saberlo, siempre has dormido sólo sin problemas. —Levi intentó suavizar el ambiente que de pronto se había tornado tenso, pero no había tenido éxito.

—No sé cómo, pero sé que las tendré. Por favor… déjame dormir aquí, contigo. —Sus ojos finalmente conectaron con los de Levi, y él no pudo sino ver a su amado Erwin de nuevo en ese niño.

Lejos de hacerle sentir mejor, algo en su interior se rompió. No había forma de que viera al niño como veía a su pareja, pero tampoco podía negar que, en lo más profundo de su corazón, deseaba que se tratara de él, que hubiera vuelto a su lado por alguna razón que no quería saber. Estaba confundido, comenzando a sentir de nuevo la opresión en su pecho que le impedía respirar, pero los ojos de Erwin clavados en los suyos se estaban volviendo una anestesia. Esos ojos que muchas veces le habían hecho sentir amado, protegido, deseado, ahora le miraban con una emoción que no sabía describir, pero que en definitiva no tenía nada de infantil. Era como si el pequeño niño que había recibido en su casa hubiera sido reemplazado por su novio fallecido. Como si hubiera sido poseído por él.

—Sólo trata de dormir, mañana hablaremos de esto. —Susurró tan claro como pudo, esquivando su mirada y dándole la espalda, escapando de él.

Erwin no dijo nada más, Levi agradecía que no lo hiciera, y pronto ambos se quedaron dormidos como si nada hubiera pasado, como si aquello fuera lo más normal del mundo. Levi se había movido hasta el borde de la cama para evitar estar demasiado cerca, pero Erwin, aun estando dormido, se acercó a él hasta abrazarlo por la espalda tanto como le era posible con sus cortos brazos. Levi, que había despertado al sentir su brazo sobre su cintura, se preguntó qué debía hacer en esas circunstancias. Alejarse hubiera sido lo más prudente, pero no podía negar que se sentía bien estar acompañado luego de tanto tiempo en soledad. No entendía tampoco lo que estaba pasando, ni el repentino cambio en su actitud, pero le asustaba de muchas maneras que no podía explicar.

Erwin, mientras tanto, no entendía su repentina necesidad de estar junto a él. En cuando estuvo a su lado en la cama, cuando sus ojos estuvieron tan cerca de los de Levi que podía verse reflejado en ellos, el deseo de eliminar la poca distancia que los separaba se había apoderado de él. Era como cuando veía a su madre y de pronto sentía la necesidad de abrazarla con fuerza y no soltarla nunca, pero al mismo tiempo era diferente. Era un deseo profundo, pero no se sentía suyo. Erwin no entendía lo que estaba pasando, pero en el momento en que estuvo cerca de él, tan cerca que su aroma le rodeo por completo, sintió lo mucho que lo había extrañado y supo que no quería volver a estar lejos de él.


	4. Where I belong

Espero que este capítulo les guste. Sólo faltan tres capítulos más para terminar. No olviden dejar sus comentarios para saber qué les parece esta historia, sinceramente, me gusta mucho cómo está quedando, pero me gustaría saber qué es lo que piensan del fic, no les toma mucho tiempo y me haría muy feliz.

 **Advertencias: AU, espiritual, suspenso, drama, muchas preguntas sin respuesta. NO shota.**

 **Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen**

* * *

 **Where I belong**

Lo que al principio parecía una situación inusual, terminó por convertirse en rutina. Y no se trataba tan sólo de la presencia de un niño en su casa, uno que además afirmaba ser Erwin, se trataba también de ese mismo niño colándose en su cama noche tras noche hasta que, finalmente, terminó por convertirse en algo natural. Luego de dos semanas, Erwin ya ni siquiera se molestaba en pedir permiso antes de meterse bajo las mantas y acurrucarse a su lado, cosa para la que tampoco pedía su permiso.

Las primeras noches, Erwin se quedaba de pie en el marco de la puerta en espera de su autorización para dormir con él, alegando que tenía miedo de dormir sólo por sus frecuentes pesadillas, y luego esperaba hasta que Levi estaba dormido, o fingía estarlo, para abrazarlo por la espalda; pero eso poco a poco se había ido olvidando, posiblemente a causa de un exceso de confianza por parte del menor, y Erwin había llegado al punto en que llegaba a la cama antes que él, regalándole una sonrisa llena de falsa inocencia para luego buscar su calor sin vergüenza alguna.

Al principio, Levi pensaba en ello durante sus largas horas de insomnio, sintiéndose un completo pervertido al permitir que un niño desconocido durmiera de esa forma con él, pero con el paso de los días, y debido a varios factores, había terminado por resignarse a no pensar demasiado. Desde la muerte de Erwin, Levi se había convertido en un experto en no pensar demasiado, al igual que su mente se había convertido en el enemigo a vencer día tras día. Aunque el niño no era familiar suyo ni tenían ninguna clase de vínculo que los uniera, Levi se sentía increíblemente cómodo a su lado. Era como si se conocieran desde siempre y, sin que pudiera evitarlo, había terminado por encariñarse con él; algunas veces, incluso pensaba en él como el hijo que él y Erwin hubieran podido criar. Por otro lado, desde que Erwin dormía en su cama, había dejado de consumir fármacos para inducir el sueño de forma artificial.

Desde que Erwin había decidido mudarse a su habitación para dormir juntos, Levi había tomado la decisión de no volver a tomar sus pastillas para dormir, aunque no podía decir a ciencia cierta si era porque quería estar alerta para cuidarlo, o para cuidarse a sí mismo del menor. Cualquiera que fuera la razón, Levi no podía negar que en cierto modo le alegraba el no necesitarlas más. Cuando estaba con Erwin, cuando el pequeño le rodeaba con sus brazos y su aliento rozaba la piel de su espalda, Levi recuperaba la tranquilidad que le había sido arrebatada. Por mucho que odiaba admitirlo, había llegado a acostumbrarse a la pequeña presencia en su cama, en su vida, e incluso los fantasmas que habitaban en la casa parecían haberse rendido ante él. Levi no sabía por cuánto tiempo había anhelado esa paz hasta que la tuvo de vuelta. Y sintió miedo.

Por desgracia, sus temores no se debían únicamente a eso. Había algo en ese niño, en la pequeña réplica de Erwin, que no parecía estar bien. Algo tan sutil que no estaba seguro de lo que era, pero que podía notar con mayor facilidad en algunas ocasiones. Una de esas noches, Levi despertó al sentir la mano del niño posarse en su mejilla. La sensación era cálida y acogedora, pero, apenas sus ojos hicieron contacto con los azules de Erwin, un escalofrío le recorrió por completo. No era Erwin el niño que había encontrado en el cementerio, pero tampoco era Erwin su novio, era más bien una aterradora mezcla de ambos. Su apariencia seguía siendo la misma, pero en sus ojos brillaba una emoción que recordaba perfectamente de cuando Erwin estaba con vida.

Su novio no había tenido una vida fácil y, en ocasiones, aquello le pasaba factura en forma de insomnio. Muchas veces, Levi, que tampoco se quedaba dormido con facilidad, se quedaba despierto hasta que Erwin lograba conciliar el sueño, a veces en silencio, a veces hablando en susurros de cualquier cosa; sin embargo, había otras ocasiones, mucho más esporádicas, en que Levi se quedaba dormido primero, y Erwin aprovechaba la oportunidad para observarlo dormir. Levi sentía la intensidad de su mirada clavada en su rostro, y terminaba por despertar tan sólo para encontrarse con esos ojos que tanto amaba. En esas ocasiones, Erwin no sonreía para él. Durante minutos que parecían eternos, se perdían en la mirada del contrario, comunicándose en silencio y creando un mundo personal donde tan sólo existían ellos dos. Levi nunca había sentido una conexión tan profunda como la que tenía con Erwin, y estaba seguro de que pasaba lo mismo con el rubio sin necesidad de que se lo dijera. Cuando ya no podían sostenerse la mirada por más tiempo y la necesidad de parpadear terminaba por vencerlos, ambos compartían una risa nerviosa que pronto acababa por convertirse en una serie de besos; sus manos se unían al juego de la seducción y, sin darse cuenta, la pasión terminaba por desbordarse de sus cuerpos, les consumía mientras cedían a la necesidad de contacto.

Entonces, al ver esa misma mirada en los ojos del niño, un inexplicable temor se apoderó de él. Erwin se había inclinado peligrosamente hacia él, sin despegar sus ojos de los suyos, buscando un acercamiento que Levi no iba a concederle. Justo en el momento en que fue consciente de sus intenciones, mientras los finos labios del niño se acercaban a los suyos, Levi se alejó por instinto. Nunca besaría a nadie que no fuera su Erwin, mucho menos a un niño, aunque ese niño fuera idéntico a Erwin. Levi esperaba escuchar la voz de Erwin, cualquiera de los dos, reclamándole por su rechazo, sin embargo, lo único que escuchó fue la lenta respiración del pequeño, que había vuelto a dormir con increíble facilidad.

El resto de la noche, Levi se encontró pensando una y otra vez en lo que había pasado, tratando de encontrar una respuesta por muy incongruente que fuera. Escuchándolo dormir, sintiendo el lento subir y bajar de su pecho al respirar, Levi se sintió enfermo al creer que todo había sido producto de su imaginación. ¿Qué estaba mal con él? Debía ser algo tan grave que le llevaba a imaginar que un niño le besaba como su difunto novio lo hacía. Estaba seguro de que aún no estaba tan trastornado. Pensando en ello, Levi salió de la cama, escapando, incapaz de soportar un segundo más la sensación de culpa y auto desprecio.

Después de aquello, la incómoda situación no había vuelto a repetirse, pero las cosas extrañas seguían sucediendo, cada vez con mayor frecuencia, cada vez dejándolo más confundido. Aunque no le había preguntado directamente, no le fue difícil darse cuenta de que Erwin no parecía recordar nada de lo que había pasado, pero también parecía estar ocultándole algo. En algunas ocasiones, que a veces duraban tan sólo una fracción de segundo, Levi podía ver algo diferente en él, como si de pronto se convirtiera en otra persona, en el otro Erwin. Ni siquiera él mismo podía entenderlo, pues, aunque el niño por sí mismo tenía muchas similitudes con su Erwin, en esos momentos era como si se transformara por completo en él. La misma mirada, la misma voz, las mismas palabras, incluso llegaba a comentar cosas que habían vivido juntos para luego asegurar que no tenía idea de cómo era que lo sabía. Para Levi, aquello estaba llegando demasiado lejos.

Sin embargo, no le había negado su compañía por las noches. Casi tres semanas después, Erwin ya había tomado la costumbre de acostarse en la cama mientras Levi se bañaba, recibiéndolo con una amplia sonrisa cuando salía del baño y, finalmente, metiéndose a su lado bajo las mantas. En esos diecisiete días, Levi había aprendido varios cuentos infantiles y al menos una canción de cuna para hacerlo dormir, y también había aprendido a mantenerse tan alejado como era debido, evitando mirarle a los ojos si llegaba a despertar por la noche. En realidad, las pocas veces que despertaba durante la madrugada, Levi prefería fingir estar dormido, de esa forma Erwin no se daba cuenta y evitaban situaciones peligrosas para ambos. Estaban bien de esa forma, como si fuera lo más normal del mundo.

Las mañanas, por el contrario, se habían vuelto un poco más agradables desde que no tenía que dormir solo con sus demonios. Levi dormía mucho mejor, lo que significaba que despertaba de mejor humor por las mañanas y más temprano que antes. Claro que no era como si anduviera por ahí sonriendo y derramando felicidad, pero al menos era más sencillo tratar con él, y Erwin no iba a negar que Levi resultaba una excelente compañía cuando no era un viejo gruñón, sin mencionar que realmente amaba sus deliciosos desayunos. En esos días, Levi le había brindado el amor que su madre le daba, al igual que la protección de su padre, pero al mismo tiempo, se sentía como alguien en quien podía confiar más que cualquier otra persona. Levi se estaba convirtiendo en su mundo, y Erwin podía sentir como se estaba perdiendo a sí mismo.

—¿Qué fue esta vez?

La pregunta de Levi le había tomado por sorpresa, no sólo porque estaba distraído, sino también porque nunca antes le había hecho preguntas sobre los sueños que le molestaban. No era la primera vez que Erwin despertaba gritando en mitad de la noche, tampoco era la primera vez que se negaba a volver a cerrar los ojos, pero, normalmente, Levi sólo le susurraba palabras dulces al oído y le aseguraba que no tenía nada que temer pues él lo protegería. Realmente no estaba seguro de cómo responder a eso, y la sola idea de recordar lo que le había asustado en sueños, resultaba aterradora. Pero Levi estaba a su lado, no había nada que temer.

—Todo estaba oscuro —comenzó—, tan oscuro que pensé que tenía los ojos cerrados… —El niño cerró los ojos como si estuviera haciendo un esfuerzo por recordar, pero Levi pudo sentir un ligero temblor en su cuerpo y, sin pensarlo, le abrazó para recordarle que estaba a su lado. —Me sentía perdido, como cuando desperté en el cementerio, y pensé que, cuando abriera los ojos, estaría en un lugar desconocido otra vez. Y entonces —sus ojos se abrieron de pronto, dejándole ver el profundo temor que se reflejaba en ellos—, todo comenzó a doler. Era un dolor muy raro, como si estuviera en todas partes y en ninguna al mismo tiempo, como la vez que me raspé la rodilla al caer de la bicicleta y el dolor se sentía por toda mi pierna. Duele mucho, y no puedo respirar. A veces puedo ver un poco, pero lo único que veo es sangre, sangre por todas partes. Y luego están las voces. —Llegado ese punto, Levi podía jurar que el miedo de Erwin era palpable, se arremolinaba a su alrededor de forma tal que estuvo tentado a pedirle que se detuviera. Pero no lo hizo. —Ellos… me llaman por mi nombre, no puedo verlos porque se ocultan en la oscuridad, pero puedo sentir como me jalan hacia ellos mientras gritan que vuelva. Sus voces son cada vez más fuertes y yo… tengo miedo. Creo que vienen por mí.

Levi, que había comenzado a sentir temor por el relato del pequeño, no encontró palabras que pudieran servir para calmar sus miedos. Él mismo había pasado dos años sufriendo pesadillas, incluso cuando estaba despierto, ataques de ansiedad y pánico, por lo que podía imaginar a la perfección cada una de las cosas que Erwin relataba, pero, lo que más le molestaba, era que ese niño sufriera algo así a tan corta edad. Ya muchas veces se había preguntado qué podía hacer que un niño de esa edad viviera con tanto miedo, pero no parecía haber una respuesta. Lo único que pudo hacer en ese momento, fue darle exactamente lo que él tanto deseaba recibir en esos casos: seguridad. Levi le abrazó con fuerza, atrayéndole tan cerca que podía sentir los agitados latidos de su corazón golpeando en su pecho.

—Todo está bien, nunca permitiré que te hagan daño. —Una vez más, Levi se encontró confundido ante su súbito deseo de proteger a ese niño, pero sus palabras parecieron confortarle lo suficiente, pues pronto había logrado quedarse dormido en sus brazos.

Tan sólo unas horas después, cuando Levi acababa de quedarse dormido, el timbre de su celular le despertó una vez más. Levi buscó el ruidoso aparato a tientas sobre la mesa de noche, dispuesto a apagarlo y dejarlo perderse en alguno de los cajones como tantas veces había hecho, aunque en esa ocasión se debía más bien a que estaba disfrutando del sueño como no lo había hecho en dos años. Sin embargo, al no encontrarlo y ante la insistencia de quien fuera que estuviera al otro lado de la línea, Levi se vio obligado a levantarse a buscarlo para evitar que la réplica de Erwin despertara. Luego de ver el nombre que brillaba en la pantalla, dejó escapar un suspiro lleno de fastidio. No podía seguir evitándola por siempre.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres? —Preguntó más hosco de lo que pretendía.

"Vaya, pensé que estarías emocionado por escucharme."

La estruendosa voz de Hanji retumbó en sus oídos, y Levi tuvo que estar totalmente en desacuerdo con ella. Por lo menos en esa ocasión no escuchaba ni rastro de compasión en su voz, cosa que en verdad agradecía. Hanji era la única persona que lo seguía tratando con normalidad, al menos la mayor parte del tiempo. —No lo estoy. Ahora dime por qué estas molestando tan temprano.

Un largo silencio fue seguido de un suspiro pesado, y Levi estuvo tentado a terminar la llamada, como muchas veces había hecho, pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo la voz de la mujer volvió a sonar al otro lado de la línea, mucho más seria que antes, dejándole saber a dónde iba aquella conversación. "Quiero saber si al fin aceptarás mi ayuda."

Levi ya imaginaba que se trataba de ese tema otra vez, en realidad, había pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que hablaron de eso, por lo que había llegado a pensar que no volvería a sacar el tema. Había estado muy equivocado.

—Ahora no puedo hablar, tengo que…

"¡No cuelgues!" Levi tuvo que alejar el aparato de su oído ante ese grito, dándole una mirada al niño que aún dormía a su lado para asegurarse de que no lo hubiera despertado. Por suerte, seguía dormido. Levi no respondió, pero estaba seguro de que no era necesario para hacerla continuar.

"Al menos escúchame esta vez. Levi, ya pasaron dos años, no puedes seguir así, nos tienes muy preocupados. Hace días que no responder mis llamadas, Mike tampoco puede comunicarse contigo."

—Estoy bien. —Respondió simplemente, no necesitaba que le recordaran todo lo que ya sabía, así como tampoco necesitaba que le trataran como si fuera a romperse. Él ya estaba muerto, ¿por qué no se daban cuenta y lo dejaban en paz?

"No lo estas, necesitas ayuda. Contacté a un psicólogo, es muy bueno, él podría ayudarte a llevar el duelo. También…"

Una pausa demasiado larga para Levi, mientras Hanji parecía estar buscando las palabras correctas para decir lo que menos deseaba escuchar. No importaba cuantas veces o de cuantas formas distintas lo dijera, Levi nunca estaría listo para aceptar lo que proponía.

"Mira, sé que esto no es fácil para ti, pero si me dejas ayudarte sería más rápido. Tengo algunas cajas vacías, podemos vender la ropa, tirar lo que no necesites, ni siquiera tienes que deshacerte de todas sus cosas. Y luego… iré contigo a las terapias. No tienes que seguir sufriendo solo."

—No necesito tu ayuda, deja de meterte en mis asuntos

"No tiene que ser así, Levi."

¿Que no tenía que ser así? Levi casi rio ante esas palabras, ¿de qué forma se suponía que fuera la pérdida de la persona más importante de su vida? Algunas veces, Levi se preguntaba qué esperaban de él. Quizás querían verlo fingir que Erwin no le hacía falta cada maldito día de su vida, o quizás esperaban que fingiera que Erwin nunca había existido, que los once años que estuvieron juntos habían sido un sueño, un hermoso sueño del que ya tenía que despertar. Sí, aún quedaban miles de personas en el mundo, pero no significaba nada. La única persona que le importaba ya no estaba.

Sabía que su amiga sólo intentaba ayudar, pero no se puede ayudar a quien no desea ser ayudado, y él no deseaba nada. Lo único que deseaba, era volver a estar junto a Erwin, de una forma u otra. Hanji, Mike, Petra… todas las personas que alguna vez fueron amigos de Erwin, ya parecían haberlo superado. Levi sabía que sentían su ausencia también, pero estaba seguro de que ninguno de ellos los necesitaba tanto como él lo hacía.

Luego de la muerte de Erwin, Hanji había pasado unos días a su lado en esa casa. Levi no tenía el valor para dormir solo en la misma cama que habían compartido por tanto tiempo, pero tampoco se sentía bien en algún otro lugar. Erwin era su hogar, el lugar al que pertenecía, sin él no le quedaba nada, pero, al mismo tiempo, en esa casa estaban todas cosas que le recordaban a su novio. Su aroma seguía impregnado en el ambiente, su ropa seguía colgada en el closet, su cepillo de dientes aún descansaba junto al suyo, la corbata color menta seguía tirada entre los sacos… todas las cosas de Erwin seguían en el lugar exacto donde él las había dejado, de esa forma, Levi sentía que en cualquier momento atravesaría la puerta de entrada, disculpándose por llegar tarde, y todo volvería a la normalidad. Así se sentía un poco menos abandonado.

Sin embargo, mientras Levi pasaba largas horas deprimido en el sofá o en la cama, Hanji se había dado a la tarea de limpiar todo rastro de la existencia de Erwin de la casa, al menos, así era como Levi lo veía. La mujer había comenzado por retirar las pertenencias de quien fuera su mejor amigo, del baño que compartía con Levi; su cepillo de dientes, su peine, el gel que usaba, su crema de afeitar… no importaba si Levi usaba las mismas cosas, ya se encargaría de conseguir otras nuevas para él. Después, quitó sus zapatos del camino, el abrigo que había quedado colgando del perchero junto a la puerta, el maletín que usaba para ir al trabajo, su pijama… todo había quedado perfectamente empaquetado y almacenado en el cuarto de huéspedes. Lo siguiente en su lista era quitar su ropa del armario y, si Levi estaba de acuerdo, vender la que estuviera en mejor estado y tirar el resto.

Para ella tampoco había sido fácil aceptar la muerte de Erwin, y estaba segura de que nunca lo superaría por completo, pero deseaba al menos ayudar a Levi a salir de la terrible depresión en que estaba sumido, hacerle saber que no estaba solo y que siempre podía contar con ella para lo que fuera, incluso en esos momentos tan complicados. Apenas había descolgado la primera camisa cuando no fue capaz de contener el llanto por más tiempo. La camisa negra de Erwin, esa de la que tantas veces se había burlado cuando se reunían para salir a beber porque, según ella, el color no iba con su personalidad; esa camisa que había usado la noche en que les presentó a Levi como su pareja; la misma del día en que les comunicó sus intenciones de casarse con él. Entre lágrimas, Hanji entendió que nunca sería capaz de olvidar esa fea camisa, que tanto había odiado y ahora le recordaba tantos buenos momentos.

Levi, que había estado llamándola sin obtener respuesta, entró a la habitación en el momento exacto en que ella guardaba la camisa al fondo de una gran caja de cartón, molestándose con ella al notar sus intenciones. Hanji era consciente de que no había sido buena idea comenzar la limpieza sin el permiso de Levi, pero también sabía que era lo mejor para él, para ayudarlo a superar la muerte de Erwin y que su vida continuara. Cuando él se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho, la corrió de la casa mientras gritaba lo mucho que la odiaba y cómo no quería volver a saber nada de ella por su atrevimiento.

Hanji no le guardaba rencor por eso, Levi aún no lograba perdonarla por completo, pero nunca perdieron el contacto, y ella había ido a visitarlo muchas veces. Casi la misma cantidad de veces que le había pedido que la dejara terminar de empacar. Ella le había ayudado mucho, había estado a su lado en los peores momentos, pero Levi odiaba que no entendiera sus razones para conservar las cosas de su novio. No importaba cuanto tiempo pasara, su respuesta seguiría siendo la misma.

—No necesito tu…

—¿Levi? —La voz del niño le tomó por sorpresa, haciendo que dejara caer el teléfono sobre la cama. No esperaba que despertara tan rápido.

"¿Hay alguien contigo? ¿Levi?"

La voz de Hanji seguía escapando por el auricular, pero Levi no respondió, tan sólo llevó su índice sobre sus labios para indicarle al niño que se mantuviera en silencio. Por suerte para él, Erwin era muy perceptivo y no tardó en notar que había cometido un error. El pequeño se mantuvo en silencio mientras Levi volvía a tomar el aparato y, aunque no entendía lo que estaba pasando, terminó mirándole a los ojos mientras tomaba su mano como muestra de apoyo, pues Levi parecía estar muy molesto con quien le estuviera llamando. O tal vez estaba molesto con él, Erwin no podía decirlo con seguridad.

—Tengo que colgar. Hablamos después. —Sin esperar una respuesta, terminó la llamada y apagó el celular.

Fue entonces su turno de suspirar, aquello no había salido tan mal como esperaba, pero en definitiva no estaba de humor para hablar con ella. Levi cerró sus ojos y masajeó sus cienes con fuerza usando su mano libre, sólo entonces notó la mano de Erwin sobre la suya y lo reconfortante que resultaba.

—Lo siento, no sabía que estabas al teléfono.

Erwin estaba totalmente apenado, aunque Levi no dijera nada, estaba seguro de que le había ocasionado problemas y, sin darse cuenta, había comenzado a temblar, asustado de que Levi decidiera echarlo de su casa. No sabía a qué se debía ese temor, pero Levi era todo lo que tenía en ese momento. Sus recuerdos seguían bloqueados y no habían podido encontrar a su familia, si Levi también lo abandonaba, no sabía lo que haría.

—No importa. —Respondió el hombre, forzando una sonrisa para tranquilizarlo. Los ojos de Erwin clavados en los suyos, su mano sosteniéndole, el ligero temblor de su cuerpo… era demasiado para él. Nervioso y aún afectado por la llamada de antes, Levi prefirió no continuar hablando de eso. Había cosas de las que nunca estaría listo para hablar. Librándose de su agarre, se levantó de la cama y caminó hacia la puerta, tomando un profundo respiro antes de poder mirar de nuevo hacia el niño. —Ven, vamos a desayunar.

Erwin se levantó, siguiéndolo en silencio. Aunque sólo habían pasado unos segundos, ya comenzaba a anhelar el contacto de sus manos. Sin darse cuenta, estar cerca de Levi se había vuelto una necesidad, algo tan indispensable como el aire que respiraba.

Luego del desayuno, Levi tuvo que convencer a la réplica en miniatura de Erwin para que le acompañara a la estación de policía. Por mucho que disfrutara su compañía, Levi era consciente de que aquello no podía durar para siempre. Erwin era tan sólo un niño, necesitaba a sus padres, ir a la escuela, ver a otros niños, salir; y estando a su lado, no había forma de que tuviera todo eso. Había pasado poco más de un mes desde su llegada, y todo había ido bien en ese tiempo pero, ¿qué pasaría después, cuando Erwin creciera? Llegaría el día en que recordara a sus padres, los extrañaría, querría volver a su lado, pero lo que asustaba a Levi, lo que tanto deseaba evitar, era que lo odiara. Llegado el momento, casi podía ver al niño, varios años mayor, culpándolo por haberlo alejado de sus padres, por haberle robado su vida. Levi no podría soportarlo, por esa razón era que no se había rendido en su intento por devolverlo con su familia.

Al niño no le gustaba ir a la estación de policía. Él mismo le había dicho lo mucho que odiaba que lo llenaran de preguntas que no estaba seguro de cómo responder. Cuál era el nombre de sus padres, en dónde estaba su casa, cuál era el nombre de su escuela, cómo había llegado al cementerio aquel día, cuál era el número de teléfono de su padre, o el de su madre, si había huido de casa, si había sido secuestrado, si alguien lo molestaba en la escuela, cuál era el nombre de su profesor… cientos de preguntas para las que nunca tenía una respuesta concreta, lo que sólo terminaba por ocasionarle una gran ansiedad. Ese día no había sido diferente; en mitad del interrogatorio, que siempre se llevaba a cabo a solas en la oficina de uno de los agentes mientras Levi esperaba afuera, Erwin se había alterado tanto que había terminado por esconderse debajo del escritorio, abrazando sus rodillas mientras gritaba que lo dejaran en paz y soltaba manotazos al agente que intentaba hacerlo salir.

—Señor Ackerman, necesitamos su ayuda. —El otro agente que estaba con ellos había ido a buscar a Levi para pedirle que entrara, pues nunca lo habían visto en ese estado.

Levi ni siquiera esperó a que el hombre terminara de explicarle la situación, cuando ya se encontraba yendo a prisa a la oficina donde habían llevado al niño. Apenas entrar, pudo verlo escondido bajo el escritorio, tan encogido sobre sí mismo que parecía mucho más pequeño de lo que ya era. Su corazón se oprimió ante esa imagen del pequeño, y, una vez más, el instinto de protegerlo despertó en él.

—Hey… —Le llamó suavemente, agachándose bajo el escritorio y tratando de acercarse a él, pero el niño ni siquiera lo miraba. En un intento por llamar su atención, Levi decidió hacer lo que tanto se había prometido que nunca haría: le llamó por su nombre. —Erwin, sal de ahí.

Hacía tanto tiempo que no decía ese nombre en voz alta, que sus labios temblaron un poco y su voz amenazó con quebrarse, por lo que tuvo que obligarse a concentrar toda su atención en el asustado niño ante él. En su intento por acercarse a él, Levi recibió un rasguño en la mejilla, apenas lo suficientemente profundo para hacerlo sangrar, pero que al menos logró hacer que el pequeño lo mirara.

—Levi, lo siento, lo siento tanto… —El pequeño se lanzó a sus brazos, desesperado, llorando por la desesperación, por el miedo, por haberle hecho daño. El hombre ni siquiera le dio importancia, su prioridad en ese momento era hacer que el pequeño niño en sus brazos se relajara y dejara de llorar.

—Lo sentimos mucho, señor Ackerman, hemos tratado de encontrar a su familia pero no hay reportes de niños desaparecidos que coincidan con su descripción. También hemos puesto su fotografía en varios anuncios pero nadie se ha comunicado, hemos hecho todo lo que está a nuestro alcance.

—Sabemos que esto le debe estar ocasionando muchas molestias, si usted lo desea puede dejar al niño aquí, nos encargaremos de transferirlo a alguna dependencia para que se encarguen de él.

—¿Van a enviarlo a un orfanato? —Levi miró a ambos agentes con indignación mientras atraía a Erwin aún más cerca, como si temiera que fueran a arrebatárselo.

Erwin, que ya había dejado de llorar, pudo entender a la perfección de lo que estaban hablando, por lo que, haciendo un gran esfuerzo por no volver a llorar, miró el rostro de Levi, tratando de descifrar qué era lo que estaba pensando. No podía culparlo, estaba seguro de que debía ser difícil hacerse cargo de un extraño, sobre todo siendo un niño tan molesto como él, pero Erwin, por egoísta que sonara, no deseaba apartarse de su lado. Su padre le había dicho muchas veces que no estaba bien causarle problemas a otras personas, ¿era él un problema para Levi? Hubiera dado cualquier cosa porque la respuesta fuera no.

Para Levi, la decisión era demasiado complicada. No tenía ninguna razón para quedarse con él, el niño no era familiar suyo, ni siquiera hijo de algún amigo o conocido; no sabía de dónde había salido, o quién era en realidad; no sabía absolutamente nada de él y, sin embargo, no quería que se fuera. Ya antes lo había pensado, pero nunca antes se había atrevido a darle forma a ese pensamiento. Ese niño era tan similar a Erwin, no, ese niño era idéntico a Erwin, tanto, que aunque había evitado pensar en eso, Levi se encontró deseando que fuera su hijo. Un hijo suyo y de Erwin. Nadie lo había reportado, nadie lo estaba buscando, los trámites para adoptarlo no serían tan engorrosos. Claro, aún estaba el detalle de su estabilidad emocional, pero Levi estaba seguro de que el pequeño Erwin le daría la fuerza que necesitaba para salir adelante. Él le estaba devolviendo las ganas de vivir.

—No lo dejaré, puedo hacerme cargo de él mientras sus padres aparecen. —Su respuesta pareció convencer a ambos agentes, y Levi no vio la necesidad de comunicarles su decisión de adoptarlo por el momento. Antes, necesitaba estar bien para cuidar de él. El brillo en los ojos de Erwin luego de eso, fue la respuesta que necesitaba para saber que estaba haciendo lo correcto.

El regreso a casa había sido bastante tranquilo; Erwin se negaba a separarse de Levi, pero al menos había accedido a caminar tomándole de la mano. Había sido un día difícil, demasiado difícil para Erwin, por lo que se había quedado dormido apenas llegar, sólo entonces Levi fue capaz de apartarse de su lado. Aparentemente, había vuelto a comportarse como lo que era, un niño pequeño y asustado, y Levi se sentía más tranquilo al notar que había dejado de fingir una fortaleza que no tenía.

Aún mientras dormía, Erwin se encontraba luchando contra sí mismo. Hacía días que lo había notado, una presencia extraña que parecía estas todo el tiempo a su alrededor, pero al mismo tiempo era como si estuviera dentro de él, como si se tratara de él mismo. Cada día que pasaba, Erwin era más consciente de esa presencia, que iba tomando fuerza dentro de su cabeza. Algunas veces, Erwin escuchaba una voz, muy similar a la suya pero más adulta, susurrando cosas desde su interior; la voz le hablaba de Levi, de sus padres, de la casa, de un pasado que no recordaba pero que era parte de sus recuerdos; recuerdos que no eran suyos, pero tampoco le eran ajenos.

Desde el momento en que esa extraña voz se había colado en su mente, Erwin había comenzado a experimentar cosas que no lograba entender del todo, en especial en lo que se refería a Levi. Erwin podía ser joven, pero no era tonto, y sabía que, en ocasiones, la forma en que miraba a Levi era totalmente distinta a lo normal. No necesitaba ser un adulto para darse cuenta de que no lo veía como un padre, ni como un amigo o un hermano, ni siquiera como un protector; Erwin lo veía como alguien especial, como su posesión más valiosa. Eso era Levi para él, su posesión más valiosa; Levi era suyo, era lo que más amaba en el mundo. Y era aterrador, porque esos sentimientos, esa intensidad con que quería permanecer a su lado, no eran suyos. Era como si se estuviera convirtiendo en alguien más. La sensación de mariposas revoloteando en su estómago, el calor que subía a su rostro cuando Levi le abrazaba, el acelerado latir de su corazón cuando dormía a su lado; nada de eso le pertenecía.

Levi había decidido dejarlo dormir hasta que despertara por su cuenta, por lo que le había arropado en el sillón mientras se encargaba de limpiar un poco la casa. Todos los acontecimientos del día le habían ayudado a darse cuenta de cuánto deseaba darle a ese niño el cariño que necesitaba y, al mismo tiempo, de lo mucho que le hubiera gustado formar una familia con Erwin. Ahora que ya no estaba, al menos podía honrar su memoria cuidando de ese pequeño que tanto le recordaba a él. En su mente, no le era difícil verse a sí mismo algunos años después, acompañando al niño a la escuela, esperándolo en la entrada a la hora de salida, enseñándole a conducir, en la universidad…

El timbre de la entrada le hizo volver a la realidad, haciéndole odiar la facilidad con que parecía estar olvidando a su novio. Nunca olvidaría a Erwin, necesitaba repetírselo constantemente. Cuidando no hacer demasiado ruido, Levi abrió la puerta con desconfianza pues no esperaba visitas; quizás al fin habían encontrado a los padres del pequeño. Levi rogaba que ese no fuera el caso. Por suerte, la persona que esperaba del otro lado no era otro que Mike, el amigo de la infancia de Erwin.

—Levi. —Saludó el hombre con cortesía, frunciendo el cejo al notar un olor peculiar proveniente del interior de la casa.

—¿Qué sucede? —Levi sabía que no era educado mantenerlo en la puerta, pero tampoco estaba seguro de que fuera el mejor momento para presentarle a un niño que, casualmente, era idéntico a su fallecido novio.

—Seré breve. —Anunció con incomodidad. —Pronto será el aniversario de la muerte de Erwin y el hospital está planeando realizar un homenaje en honor a su labor como médico y como director. Nombrarán una torre en su honor y… realmente queremos que estés ahí, con nosotros.

Desde la muerte de Erwin, Mike no había vuelto a acercarse a esa casa. Aunque no había llegado a tener una amistad con Levi como la que tenía con Erwin, mantenían una relación cordial y siempre había estado muy contento de que ellos estuvieran juntos; sin embargo, no se sentía cómodo visitándolo en esa misma casa donde había pasado una gran parte de su infancia, y donde Erwin nunca más volvería. Además, sabía por Hanji que no la estaba pasando muy bien, pero nunca había encontrado las palabras para expresarle que él también estaba ahí para él, quizás no era bueno hablando, pero sí que podía escuchar lo que tuviera que decir. Mike estaba seguro de que hubieran podido pasar días enteros hablando de sus recuerdos sobre Erwin, pero nunca había tenido el valor para ofrecerle su apoyo.

—Gracias. Llamaré si decido ir. —Para Levi, hablar con él era aún más difícil que hacerlo con Hanji. De algún modo, tenía la sensación de que Mike lo culpaba por la muerte de su amigo, sin mencionar esa mirada llena de lástima que usualmente le dedicaba.

El rubio asintió, distraído. —Llámame si necesitas algo… lo que sea. —Agregó tratando de ganar tiempo e intentando poner en palabras lo que nunca había sido capaz de expresarle.

—Claro. Gracias. —Por su respuesta, Mike pudo notar que estaba ansioso por que se fuera, sin embargo, aún había algo que necesitaba saber.

En realidad, lo del homenaje no había sido más que una excusa para visitarlo. Una llamada hubiera bastado para informarle las intenciones del Hanji, luego de tomar el puesto como directora del hospital, pero estaba seguro de que esa era la oportunidad perfecta para ir a buscarlo personalmente y comprobar lo que había escuchado. Hanji le había dicho que había escuchado la voz de un niño la última vez que habló con Levi, y él mismo había podido notar el aroma de alguien más apenas llegar, pero, lo que más le confundía, era el hecho de que ese aroma le resultaba extrañamente familiar.

Al principio, pensó que Levi había adoptado a un niño para llenar el vacío que Erwin había dejado en su vida, y la idea le asustó de muchas formas. No era un secreto para nadie que Levi no estaba bien, pero eso sobrepasaba por mucho al resto de locuras que había hecho luego de perder a Erwin. Si bien él nunca había dicho nada sobre su aislamiento o su descuidada salud, finalmente decidió que era el momento de intervenir. No podía tomar una decisión tan importante basado en un impulso, que seguramente había sido provocado por la depresión.

Pero, una vez ahí, el aroma que recordaba tan bien inundó sus fosas nasales con fuerza, dejándolo en extremo confundido. Por un segundo, se atrevió a pensar que Levi había rociado la colonia de Erwin por toda la casa para mantener presente su aroma, sin embargo, estaba seguro que ese no era el caso. La primera vez que habló con Erwin, ambos tenían unos cinco años. Él acababa de llegar a vivir al vecindario, y la primera persona con quien se había topado había sido un niño un poco más bajo de él que le miraba sin molestarse en disimular su curiosidad. Erwin, el niño de la casa de enfrente, le había hecho miles de preguntas sobre su origen o la razón por la que se habían mudado; Mike se había sentido ligeramente intimidado, fue entonces que pudo percibir su aroma y, aunque no supo explicar la razón, estuvo seguro de que era alguien en quien podía confiar. Desde ese momento, se volvieron inseparables.

Lo que Mike percibía en ese momento, no sólo era el aroma de Erwin, que después descubrió que no era suyo sino de la colonia que su padre compraba para él, lo que percibía era exactamente el aroma que recordaba de aquel primer encuentro con él. El aroma de Erwin en su infancia. Confundido ante el descubrimiento, sus ojos recorrieron tanto como tenía a la vista del interior de la casa. Como una desafortunadamente coincidencia, Erwin despertó en ese preciso momento, aunque sólo pudo verlo por un instante pues de inmediato se había ocultado bajo las mantas al notar que Levi estaba hablando con alguien en la entrada. No quería volver a causarle problemas y no estaba seguro de lo que pensaba sobre dejar que alguien más lo viera.

Sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa, que no pasó desapercibida para Levi. No podía creer lo que estaba viendo, pero casi podía jurar que había viajado en el tiempo hasta ese día en que conoció a Erwin. El niño en la casa no sólo olía igual que él, era idéntico a Erwin. La única explicación que pudo pensar, lo dejó helado. —Levi… ese niño es… Dios, Levi, no puedo creer que él fuera capaz de…

—Por supuesto que no, Erwin no me engañó. —Respondió, notablemente molesto por su acusación, aunque de cierta forma entendía que hubiera pensado eso; él mismo se sentía avergonzado por haberlo pensado anteriormente. —Tengo mucho que hacer, será mejor que te vayas.

Mike no se esperaba esa reacción por su parte, pero entendía que había hablado de más. Antes de que siquiera lograra disculparse, Levi cerró la puerta con fuerza, provocándole aún más dudas sobre el niño que había visto, porque estaba seguro de que el enorme parecido con Erwin no había sido producto de su imaginación. Si no era hijo de Erwin, ¿quién era?

—¿Estás bien? —Preguntó el pequeño mientras se acercaba a él, luego de verle apoyarse contra la puerta hasta dejarse caer en el suelo.

No, Levi no parecía estar bien, pero no tenía idea de qué podía hacer para ayudarlo. Tan sólo recibió un movimiento de cabeza como respuesta, por lo que, aunque no pudiera hacer nada más, Erwin se sentó en el suelo a su lado, recostándose en silencio contra su cuerpo como muestra de apoyo. Quizás Levi se sentía solo, pero Erwin no lograba entender a qué se debía, o a quién. Tal vez alguien lo había abandonado; Erwin deseó en ese momento poder quedarse a su lado para siempre, pero no estuvo seguro si ese pensamiento era suyo o de la voz que susurraba en su oído. Esa, que afirmaba que Levi era suyo. ¿Suyo, de quién? ¿De él o de la voz en su cabeza?

Para cuando llegó la hora de dormir, Levi estaba más tranquilo, sin embargo, era Erwin quien no parecía estar prestando atención. Habían cenado en un inusual silencio, mientras Levi se preguntaba qué era lo que tanto pensaba la pequeña réplica de Erwin. Había deseado comunicarle su decisión de adoptarlo de inmediato, pero Levi aún no estaba seguro de que fuera una buena idea, además de que no Erwin no había respondido cuando le preguntó qué pensaba sobre vivir con él. Quizás se estaba apresurando.

—¿Qué sucede? —Se atrevió a preguntar al fin cuando estuvieron en la cama, intrigado por su comportamiento. Aunque no dijera nada, ya comenzaba a acostumbrarse a escucharlo hablar sin parar y tan rápido que era difícil seguirle el ritmo, que estuviera tan callado no podía ser algo bueno.

Finalmente, Erwin se atrevió a mirarlo a los ojos, con tanta seriedad que Levi se estremeció. Algo definitivamente no andaba bien con el niño; no necesitó más que ver sus ojos llorosos y escuchar sus palabras para comprobarlo y, en ese momento, Levi deseó no haber preguntado nunca.

—Levi… Casi es tiempo de que me vaya.

Sus palabras le atravesaron como filosas cuchillas, rompiendo de nuevo en mil pedazos el mundo que con tanto esfuerzo estaba intentando restaurar. Y dolió; dolió sentir que volvería a perderlo todo. Que volvería a perder a Erwin. Que volvería a estar solo.


	5. All that you love will be carried away

Espero que este capítulo les guste. Estamos a dos capítulos de terminar. No olviden dejar sus comentarios para saber qué les parece esta historia, sinceramente, me gusta mucho cómo está quedando, pero me gustaría saber qué es lo que piensan del fic, no les toma mucho tiempo y me haría muy feliz.

 **Advertencias: AU, espiritual, suspenso, drama, muchas preguntas sin respuesta.** **NO shota.**

 **Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen**

* * *

 **All that you love will be carried away**

"Casi es tiempo de que me vaya". Esas simples palabras se repetían en su mente una y otra vez desde esa noche, y Levi aún no estaba seguro de entender su verdadero significado. Sabía de antemano que Erwin tenía que irse algún día, cuando sus padres aparecieran para llevarlo de vuelta a casa y que todo volviera a la normalidad, pero, de algún modo, aquello se sentía totalmente diferente, como si la réplica de Erwin fuera a irse a algún lugar demasiado lejano, donde nunca podría alcanzarlo. Como si fuera a desaparecer para siempre, al igual que su Erwin.

—¿Irte? ¿A dónde irás? Aún no sabemos nada de tus padres o dónde encontrarlos. —Levi no deseaba mostrarse desesperado, pero tampoco podía ocultar el dolor que la sola idea le provocaba.

Erwin iba a irse una vez más; como si no hubiera sido suficientemente doloroso perderlo una vez, había vuelto a él de la forma más extraña tan sólo para abandonarlo una vez más, la vida en definitiva lo odiaba demasiado. No recibía más que sufrimiento, una y otra vez, de mil formas distintas, siempre perdiéndolo todo, e inevitablemente terminó pensando una vez más en terminar con todo eso.

No era la primera vez que tenía esa clase de pensamientos, desde que su madre murió cuando era apenas un niño, Levi se había preguntado cómo podría vivir sin ella, la única persona en el mundo que le había amado, y sus pensamientos siguieron viajando hasta una única idea, que le sugería que lo más sencillo sería quedarse ahí, junto al cadáver de su madre, esperando a que la muerte llegara a buscarlo para terminar con su sufrimiento. Pero Levi no tenía esa clase de valor; antes de dejarse morir de hambre, decidió aferrarse a la vida con todas sus fuerzas, las pocas que le quedaban, levantándose del suelo para elegir el camino difícil. Tenía que vivir, por su madre, por él mismo.

Sin embargo, la idea nunca llegó a abandonarlo por completo. Con los problemas comunes de la adolescencia, sumados al acoso que sufría por su situación económica, su mente le traicionaba sugiriendo las más tentadoras opciones para terminar con el dolor. Si hubiera tenido el valor de hacerlo, seguramente sus problemas hubieran terminado. Pero no lo hizo, nunca cedió a ese violento impulso y, luego de incontables horas de trabajo y estudio, finalmente fue capaz de entrar a la universidad.

Luego de graduarse, conseguir un buen empleo y comenzar una vida junto a Erwin, Levi estaba seguro de que las cosas sólo podían mejorar a partir de entonces, pero incluso los finales felices no duraban para siempre; así pudo comprobarlo luego de perder al hombre con quien se suponía que pasaría el resto de sus días. ¿Cómo se suponía que siguiera adelante? ¿Cómo iba a sobreponerse a la pérdida? Nunca antes había deseado tanto terminar con su vida. No podía entenderlo, apenas tenía tiempo de sentirse dichoso antes de que la vida le recordara que él no tenía derecho a ser feliz. En ese entonces, Hanji, la loca amiga de la infancia Erwin, había estado ahí para apoyarlo, evitando que cediera a sus impulsos, pero incluso ella no estaría ahí para siempre, y Levi volvió a estar solo, perdido en un mundo demasiado cruel. Hasta que Erwin volvió.

 _Todo lo que amas se te arrebatará (1)._ Levi recordaba esa frase de algún sitio, y jamás le había parecido más acertada. En realidad, aquel había sido su principal motivo para recluirse en esa casa, rodeado por los valiosos recuerdos de su tiempo con Erwin. De cierta forma, tenía miedo de que si se relacionaba con otras personas, irremediablemente terminaría por perderlos. Él no quería eso, no podría soportarlo una vez más. Incluso en ese momento, cuando una parte de él aún estaba convencida de que Erwin había regresado, por alguna razón desconocida, y comenzaba a permitirse disfrutar de su presencia, la realidad le golpeaba en el rostro una vez más. Erwin se iría de nuevo, no había nada que pudiera hacer para evitarlo; pero al menos necesitaba una explicación, y el silencio le pareció eterno hasta que finalmente llegó.

—Yo… escucho voces, en mi cabeza. —El pequeño llevó sus manos hasta su cabeza, sujetándola con fuerza mientras cubría sus oídos, como si de esa forma pudiera callar las voces, que cada vez se escuchaban más fuerte.

—Esas voces, ¿qué es lo que dicen? —Preguntó el hombre, convencido de que lo que decía era verdad.

—Dicen… que es hora de volver a casa. Dicen que todo estará bien. Algunas veces, las escucho gritar para que vaya con ellos…

Levi le miró en silencio por un momento, tratando de procesar lo que acababa de escuchar. En su mirada podía ver que no estaba mintiendo, pero tampoco sabía si lo que estaba diciendo era verdad. Levi había pasado tanto tiempo encerrado en esa casa, rodeado de fantasmas y recuerdos, por lo que entendía lo difícil que era vivir escuchando voces, pero eso sólo hacía que se preguntara qué había hecho que ese niño, a tan corta edad, sufriera algo así.

—Quizás las voces se equivocan. —Comentó con seriedad. —Tal vez están mintiendo.

La única explicación a la que Levi pudo llegar, fue que el pequeño sufría algún tipo de problema mental, al igual que él, cuya depresión le provocaba otros trastornos como la ansiedad y las alucinaciones. Siendo así, Levi podía hacerse una idea de la razón por la que aún no sabían nada de los padres del pequeño. Posiblemente sus padres, al no saber lidiar con su problema, habían optado por librarse de él, abandonándolo a su suerte.

La sangre del hervía ante esa posibilidad, aunque, si lo pensaba con más detenimiento, eso no explicaba su ausencia de recuerdos justo antes de llegar al cementerio. Incluso si hubiera sido drogado para dejarlo ahí, al menos recordaría algo más reciente. Por otro lado, estaba el hecho de que no había visto a nadie dejarlo en aquel árbol, ni siquiera lo había visto llegar. Era como si simplemente se hubiera materializado allí, por lo que aún algunas veces se preguntaba si todo eso no era más que una farsa creada por su mente, a pesar de que otras personas ya habían demostrado poder verlo.

—No. Yo… siento que tengo que ir. —Erwin fijó sus brillantes ojos en los de Levi, recordándole el cielo despejado del ya muy lejano viaje a la playa con su novio.

En sus ojos se reflejaba una determinación tan grande que Levi no pudo dudar que lo que decía era verdad. Tenía que irse. Por un momento, Levi se permitió perderse en la imagen ante él, disfrutando el momento mientras sus pensamientos volaban más lejos de lo que le hubiera gustado. Ya antes había pensado en la posibilidad de adoptar a Erwin, incluso estaba esforzándose por demostrar que era adecuado para criar al niño por su cuenta, de esa forma no tendría tantos problemas cuando solicitara su custodia ante los servicios sociales.

Comía mejor, tanto como le era posible considerando los meses que había pasado comiendo apenas lo indispensable, por lo que al fin había recuperado algo de peso; tomaba sus medicamentos con regularidad, algunos incluso ya no los necesitaba; y, aunque seguía sin tener deseos de salir de casa, al menos una vez a la semana salían a comprar lo necesario para la casa. Poco a poco, estaba volviendo a ser la persona que era cuando Erwin estaba con vida, aunque tampoco podía decir que lo estaba haciendo por él mismo. Si el niño que decía ser Erwin se iba también, ¿qué sería de él? Posiblemente sería incluso peor que antes.

Por otro lado, ni siquiera sabía qué era lo que pensaba el niño acerca de eso, y tal vez era el momento de descubrirlo. Aunque, justo antes de que pudiera decir algo, la réplica en miniatura de Erwin se le adelantó.

—No quiero irme, Levi. ¿Está mal?

El niño lo miró desesperado, deseando encontrar en ese hombre las respuestas las preguntas que no se había planteado. A esa edad, evitar los asuntos complicados resultaba una perfecta forma de evasión, pero Erwin, demasiado maduro para su edad, ya no podía seguir fingiendo que no le importaba. Sí, vivir con Levi era divertido, y le gustaba más de lo que debería al tratarse de un desconocido, pero la falta de recuerdos se estaba convirtiendo en un verdadero problema. No importaba cuanto se esforzara, o cuando buscara en los más lejanos rincones de su mente, no podía recordar nada sobre el por qué o cómo llegó ahí, dónde estaban sus padres o, al menos, cómo volver a casa.

A decir verdad, entre más se esforzaba por recuperar la memoria, más recuerdos extraños se sobreponían en los suyos, llegando a reemplazarlos: la imagen de su padre descansando en la cama un sábado por la mañana, por la de Levi descansando en pijama en esa misma cama; la imagen de su madre preparando su plato favorito, por la de Levi con el cabello desordenado preparando el desayuno; sus amigos de la escuela, por personas que se parecían a ellos pero mucho mayores; el salón de clases por la oficina donde un par de veces había visitado a su padre en el hospital; la sonrisa de su madre, por la de Levi… y la lista podía continuar eternamente, pero llegado a ese punto, Erwin prefería no seguir pensando más, temeroso de que los pocos recuerdos que aún conservaba pudieran ser reemplazados por otros. Recuerdos que no le pertenecían, pero que se sentían genuinamente suyos.

Además, estaba esa otra voz, la que sonaba muy similar a la suya, que insistía en susurrarle al oído cosas que no lograba comprender. Algunas veces, Erwin sentía que la voz estaba llena de tristeza, sobre todo cuando le suplicaba que cuidara de Levi. El niño no entendía por qué debía cuidar de él, en realidad, se suponía que fuera al contrario, pero de algún modo podía sentir como propia esa necesidad de protegerlo, incluso de sí mismo. Desde que aquella voz había aparecido en su cabeza, se había encargado de insistir para que Levi comiera más, durmiera más e incluso descansara adecuadamente, y no negaba que le hacía feliz verlo mejor que cuando lo conoció, pero, ¿realmente era él quien se sentía feliz? Erwin ya no estaba seguro.

Con cada día que pasaba, Erwin estaba más convencido de que la persona que le hablaba y él mismo se encontraban un poco más sincronizados, como si comenzaran a mezclarse dentro de su mente. Incluso en ese momento, Erwin se preguntaba de quién era ese deseo de permanecer al lado de Levi.

Levi no sabía cómo responder a eso. Aunque había querido evitar pensar en el niño como un reemplazo de su novio, su presencia le hacía sentir como si Erwin nunca se hubiera ido. Sabía que estaba mal pensar de esa forma, pero tampoco era como si pensara en él como el mismo Erwin que había muerto; no estaba buscando un reemplazo para el hombre que, aún después de muerto, amaba con su vida, pero tenía tanto miedo de volver a quedarse sólo, que no podía evitar desear que se quedara con él.

No sabía nada del niño, no conocía su pasado o su origen, ni siquiera si realmente tenía una familia esperando por su regreso, pero eso no le impedía pensar en que podría ser su hijo. Era tan parecido a Erwin, más bien idéntico, por lo que sería como si en verdad hubieran tenido un hijo; podrían vivir juntos, le llevaría a la escuela, jugaría con él, lo educaría para ser un gran hombre como su Erwin, pero con el amor que a él le hizo falta. Había tenido esos pensamientos muchas veces hasta entonces, pero no dejaban de parecer una estúpida ilusión.

—Dejemos esto por hoy, es hora de dormir. —Desordenó el cabello del pequeño con ternura, evitando mirarlo mientras apagaba las luces, evitando así que pudiera protestar o continuar con la conversación.

Para cuando el niño se quedó dormido, Levi no tardó en levantarse de la cama, volviendo a experimentar el conocido insomnio que hacía días no sufría. Sin hacer ruido, se dirigió hasta la ventana, corriendo las cortinas apenas lo suficiente para que la tenue luz de la luna se colara al interior de la habitación.

Antes, cuando Erwin aún estaba con vida, algunas veces el insomnio lo obligaba a salir de la cama para no molestarlo con sus constantes movimientos. En esas noches, Levi solía quedarse cerca de la ventana, disfrutando la vista de la silueta de Erwin delineada por la luz que entraba por la ventana. A Levi le gustaba verlo dormir, saber que estaba seguro y tranquilo en la cama, a su lado, cálido y protegido.

En esas noches, Levi agradecía silenciosamente lo afortunado que era al tener a Erwin en su vida; nunca pensó que podría ser tan feliz. Esas noches, disfrutaba el placer culposo de admirar el anillo que Erwin le había dado cuando se casaron en secreto. Lo miraba brillar bajo la luna, incapaz de creer que aquello de verdad estuviera pasando, pero, al mismo tiempo, sintiéndose satisfecho.

Algunas veces, mientras estaba distraído contemplando el brillo del metal, era sorprendido por los brazos de Erwin, que le rodeaban por la espalda en un cálido abrazo. Erwin sonreía y besaba su cuello, invitándolo a volver a la cama con él y provocándole agradables escalofríos, que, si el rubio corría con suerte, irían acompañados de una sonrisa y un "llévame a la cama". En noches como esa, no necesitaban hacer el amor para sentirse unidos, bastaba con recostarse abrazados, tan cerca del otro como les fuera posible, y no necesitaban nada más. Daría la vida por volver a tener una de esas noches.

—¿Qué debería hacer, Erwin? —Susurró con la voz temblorosa, temiendo que todo volviera a repetirse.

Aún había días en que respirar era una labor titánica, mantener el alimento en su estómago era un martirio y mantener la cordura parecía imposible, pero Levi sabía que no sería fácil salir adelante. Si no podía hacerlo teniendo un motivo, estaba seguro de que no lo lograría por su cuenta. Saber que volvería a estar sólo no hacía más que acrecentar esa ansiedad que de a poco se había ido acumulando en su interior, amenazando con hacerlo derrumbarse una vez más. Y entonces, como venía haciendo desde hacía días, la voz del niño le devolvió a la realidad.

—Todo estará bien. —Su voz adormilada inundó la habitación, y Levi se preguntó si en verdad había despertado o estaba escuchando un fantasma. Por suerte, se trataba del niño, pudo comprobarlo cuando lo vio incorporarse en la cama. —Levi es el hombre más amable que conozco, no deberías estar sólo. No tengas miedo.

Erwin, que había estado despierto desde un poco antes, observándole en silencio mientras la luz de la luna le daba una apariencia mística. En el momento en que escuchó esa pregunta, Erwin había entendido que no estaba dirigida a él, sin embargo, lo estaba, había dicho su nombre, pero no se sentía suyo. Como si se dirigiera a alguien más, al _otro_ Erwin. El que hablaba en su oído, el que amaba a Levi.

—¿De dónde sacas eso? —Sus palabras, lejos de tranquilizarle, le llenaban de dudas, lo confundían a tal punto que no sabía con quién estaba hablando.

—Sabes, he tenido sueños extraños… sueños donde siempre estás tú. —Erwin se sentó en el borde de la cama, estirando una mano hacia él en una silenciosa invitación a que lo acompañara, una que Levi aceptó, sentándose a su lado mientras lo miraba con curiosidad. —Me veo a mí mismo siendo un adulto, uno muy grande, y tú siempre estás ahí, conmigo.

Levi lo miró sorprendido, sus ojos reflejando toda la confusión que sentía en ese momento. ¿Cómo podía ese niño pensar algo así? Tal vez, ese Erwin que estaba a su lado no existía, y era en realidad su novio, el Erwin que había muerto dos años atrás, que había vuelto con esa forma para estar a su lado. Tal vez por eso no recordaba nada. Aun así, Levi no entendía lo que estaba pasando.

—En mis sueños —continuó—, tú y yo somos novios, como papá y mamá; he visto ese mismo anillo en mi mano. Yo lo compré para ti, luego de que papá dijera que no podía seguir saliendo contigo. Yo… no quería dejarte.

Erwin, con extrema confianza, tomó la mano de Levi entre las suyas, acariciando suavemente el anillo que rodeaba su dedo sin dejar de mirarlo, recordando haber visto uno igual en su propia mano. En sus sueños, Erwin recordaba a la perfección el momento en que lo había puesto ahí; recordaba haberlo deslizado con delicadeza por el dedo de Levi, besándolo en frío metal en cuanto estuvo en su lugar, tan sólo para encontrarse con el rostro sonrojado de Levi en cuando alzó la mirada. Aunque no era precisamente un recuerdo, le provocaba la misma emoción que si lo fuera, incluso recordaba haber pensado que no había imagen más hermosa que esa. No, no lo recordaba, lo sentía.

Levi, confundido por sus palabras y sus gestos, alejó su mano por impulso, incapaz de decir si se trataba del mismo niño con quien había hablado unas horas antes o del espíritu de Erwin, o si al menos era real todo lo que estaba diciendo. Lo que el niño decía, era imposible que lo supiera, no a menos que fuera el mismo Erwin con quien había compartido los mejores once años de su vida.

—Eso es imposible, eres demasiado joven para pensar esas cosas. —Intentó zanjar el tema antes de que se volviera más doloroso.

Recordar el pasado no era algo que le llenara de alegría, mucho menos con alguien a quien no podía identificar. Si era una broma, definitivamente no le parecía divertido, y aun así, podía jurar que el niño estaba diciendo la verdad.

—No lo soy cuando estoy dormido, seguro que en mis sueños soy mayor que tú.

El niño sonrió con suficiencia, notablemente satisfecho con esa respuesta, pero para Levi, sus palabras no hacían más que provocarle muchas más dudas acerca de su identidad. En ese momento, no sabía cómo, podía sentir que la persona a su lado se trataba del otro Erwin, Sus palabras, esa molesta arrogancia en su voz cuando deseaba molestarlo, su sonrisa, absolutamente todo le gritaba que se trataba de él, como si hubiera estado ciego ese tiempo y por eso no lo hubiera notado antes.

—Son sólo eso, sueños. —Insistió, evitando mirarle pues estaba seguro de que lo que vería no era precisamente al niño de ocho años que había encontrado en el cementerio.

—Cuando crezca, ¿serías mi novio?

Un cierto tono juguetón se había mezclado con sus palabras, haciéndole desear que se tratara de su novio para sí poder golpearlo. ¿Cómo se atrevía a sugerir algo así cuando tenía la apariencia de un niño pequeño? De sólo pensarlo, se sentía enfermo.

—No. La diferencia de edad es tan grande que eso nunca pasará.

Levi, más allá de estar desesperado por la soledad, estaba seguro de que aún no estaba lo suficientemente loco como para aceptar algo así, fuera o no el espíritu de Erwin. Cada vez que el niño tenía esos drásticos cambios de personalidad, Levi se encontraba en el dilema de no saber cómo tratarlo, si como el niño que era o como el adulto que se hacía pasar por él. Sí, el consideraba seriamente la opción de quedarse con él, pero no esa forma; era algo que no podía siquiera imaginar.

—Creceré más alto que tú, nadie lo notaría. —La insistencia del niño podía incluso parecer divertida en cualquier otra situación, pero en ese momento, Levi no estaba con ánimos para soportar sus juegos, sobre todo porque se trataba de un tema tan serio.

—De ningún modo; para cuando tengas edad suficiente para pensar en noviazgos, yo seré un anciano enfermo.

—No me importaría.

—No sabes lo que dices.

La batalla verbal se transformó en una de miradas. Ambos miraban fijamente a los ojos del otro, discutiendo sin palabras en un intento por imponer su punto de vista. Levi se mantenía firme en su decisión de no ver al niño de otra forma que no fuera precisamente eso: un niño; y Erwin, intentando hacerle entender que, en esos momentos, él no era el niño del cementerio, sino el hombre con el que había compartido esa cama durante ocho años. En realidad, Erwin no tenía idea de lo que estaba pasando. No sabía quién era el niño que había invadido su lugar junto a Levi, tampoco entendía por qué era que se parecía tanto a él, o siquiera cómo había regresado; lo único que sabía, de lo que estaba convencido, era que aquella podía ser la oportunidad perfecta para volver junto a su amado, y recuperar la vida que se le había arrebatado.

De algún modo, era como si hubiera despertado un día dentro del cuerpo de un niño, pero al mismo tiempo se sentía como si fuera su propio cuerpo, como si fueran la misma persona. El niño, que casualmente se llamaba igual que él, constantemente luchaba contra su presencia dentro de su mente; algunas veces le preguntaba su identidad, pero Erwin no tenía otra respuesta además de _tú_. Para Erwin, ambos eran la misma persona, aunque quizás no lo eran en el mismo momento. O tal vez era que estaban pasando tanto tiempo juntos que comenzaban a fusionarse, eso explicaría por qué de pronto había recuerdos muy antiguos que se sentían tan recientes. Como si recordara el pasado desde un punto de vista totalmente diferente. Y, aun sabiendo que se trataba de él mismo, Erwin se preguntaba quién era ese niño.

El rubio entendía que Levi no pudiera verlo como antes al estar él en el cuerpo de un menor, pero, al mismo tiempo, no podía ignorar su creciente deseo de estar con él una vez más. Erwin quería su vida de vuelta, quería envejecer junto a Levi como le había prometido, protegerlo de cualquiera que quisiera hacerle daño y, por sobre todas las cosas, ansiaba amarlo como lo había hecho desde la primera vez que lo vio. Estaba siendo egoísta, pero la vida no había sido justa con él. Al final, Erwin fue quien tuvo que ceder, pero no por eso iba a darse por vencido.

—Levi… al menos, ¿podrías darme un beso? —El niño sonrió, esa sonrisa que le recordaba a su novio. Esa que le recordaba que estaba enloqueciendo.

Levi recordaba a la perfección cada una de las discusiones que habían tenido durante su relación. Aunque no habían sido demasiadas, luego de la muerte de Erwin, recordar cada uno de los errores que había cometido se había vuelto uno de sus pasatiempos preferidos. Recordaba lo que había dicho o hecho para hacerlo sentir mal, con el único fin de sentirse culpable; si no hubiera desperdiciado esos valiosos minutos en discusiones estúpidas, tal vez el tiempo que pasaron juntos no se sentiría tan corto. Usualmente, era el rubio quien terminaba las peleas con esa misma frase, pidiéndole un beso hasta que Levi, que usualmente optaba por la ley del hielo, se dejaba cautivar por sus encantos y terminaba por complacerlo.

Aquello había terminado, Levi no iba a ceder nunca más. Avergonzado por su extraña petición, decidió tomar el camino más seguro, inclinándose apenas lo suficiente para dejar un corto beso en su frente. Pudo ver en sus ojos que no estaba satisfecho, pero eso no le impidió sentirse bien consigo mismo; había escapado de la tentación. Estaba seguro de que, en ese momento, la persona a su lado no era otro que el Erwin que amaba; Levi sabía que ese niño bien podría ser su novio, que había vuelto a su lado con una apariencia equívoca, pero no por eso dejaba de ser un niño, y jamás se perdonaría el ver a un niño como a la persona que había perdido.

—Ve a dormir. —Ordenó con fastidio, cansado de todo lo que estaba pasando, deseando, por primera vez, que Erwin desapareciera y dejara de utilizar a ese pequeño para volver.

—Levi…

Erwin no deseaba rendirse tan fácilmente. Levi era su vida, su todo, y lo que menos quería era perderlo, pero tampoco se sentía con el derecho de insistir, de cualquier forma, él ya estaba muerto. Desde que había vuelto, apenas unos días antes, no había hecho más que odiar al destino que los había separado; pero más se odiaba a sí mismo por dejarlo solo. Le había jurado que estaría a su lado por siempre; tantas y tantas noches lo había sostenido contra su cuerpo mientras le juraba que nunca lo dejaría sólo; tantos besos habían sellado la promesa de envejecer juntos; tantos planes habían nacido bajo la idea de que tenían todo el tiempo del mundo para amarse; tantos días desperdiciados pensando que nada nunca podía separarlos. Que equivocado había estado, que idiota había sido.

Si de algo se arrepentía, era de no haberlo besado más cuando tuvo oportunidad. Si pudiera regresar el tiempo al día de su muerte, le diría que lo amaba hasta que no le quedara la menor duda. Si pudiera, nunca hubiera salido de casa esa mañana, hubiera aceptado su petición de quedarse en la cama con él. Tantas cosas hubiera hecho de haber tenido tiempo, que lo que menos deseaba era desperdiciar un solo segundo que pudiera estar a su lado. Pero lo estaba arruinando, y sabía que el único que sufriría sus errores, sería Levi. No quería dejarlo ir estando las cosas así entre ellos. Pero no pudo llegar a terminar la frase cuando fue rechazado por él.

—No. —Le interrumpió Levi, levantándose de la cama para salir de la habitación.

Ya no quería saber nada, ni de Erwin su novio, ni de la réplica en miniatura de Erwin, ni de sí mismo, tan sólo quería dejar de pensar. Estaba harto de estar confundido, de estar sólo, de estar triste; y ya no sabía de dónde más sacar la fuerza de seguir adelante. Lo único que deseaba era que todo terminara.

Erwin le vio cerrar la puerta a sus espaldas y dejó escapar un suspiro, decepcionado por su respuesta. Aunque podía entenderlo, no deseaba irse, no otra vez. Erwin podía sentir al niño pidiéndole que se fuera, incluso podía sentir que no estaba nada contento con lo que había pasado, pero, ¿qué podía hacer? Necesitaba a Levi, quería su vida de vuelta, pero tampoco quería robar la suya de esa forma tan cruel. Estaba demasiado alterado como para pensar con claridad. Para cuando Erwin, el niño, volvió a tomar el control, un último pensamiento se presentó en su mente: _yo no quería morir_. Erwin cedió a las recientes ganas de llorar. Él tampoco quería morir.

Después de esa noche, los momento es que la consciencia de Erwin aparecía en su mente se volvieron cada vez menos frecuentes. La mayor parte del tiempo, el niño se atrevía a jurar que se había marchado, pero sentía que aquello no era verdad, quizás era sólo que no estaba de humor para volver a aparecer luego de aquel problema con Levi, que podía recordar a la perfección pese a no haber sido más que un espectador, atrapado dentro de su propio cuerpo.

Del mismo modo, podía ver que Levi tampoco se encontraba muy bien. Había vuelto a sufrir algunos ataques de ansiedad, de nuevo podía pasar días enteros sin comer nada y, lo que más le preocupaba, era que parecía estar ausente, sobre todo durante las noches. Erwin, en su infantil forma de ver el mundo, se preguntaba si quizás era su culpa que estuviera así, desde que había llegado, no había hecho más que causarle problemas, ahora finalmente se daba cuenta. Mientras Levi fregaba un plato, con el que ya llevaba más de diez minutos, Erwin quiso hacer una tregua con el hombre que intentaba tomar su lugar. Quería, más que cualquier otra cosa, poder ayudar a Levi, y esa era probablemente su única opción. Para su sorpresa, el otro Erwin, lejos de intentar tomar el control una vez más, prefirió cooperar.

—¿Quieres que me vaya? —Preguntó sin rodeos, temblando ligeramente mientras esperaba una respuesta.

Levi dio un pequeño salto en su lugar, la voz del niño le había asustado, pero más lo hacía su pregunta, para la cual, como muchas otras, no tenía una respuesta. Quería que se fuera para estar tranquilo, porque en verdad ansiaba recuperar la paz, pero, por otro lado, eso era algo que no obtendría estando sólo. Quería que Erwin se quedara, pero no de la forma en que él quería hacerlo.

—No, no realmente. —Respondió dejando lo que estaba haciendo para voltear a mirarle.

—Entonces, ¿quieres que me quede? —Preguntó con la esperanza brillando en sus ojos, pero antes de que pudiera responder, agregó: —Yo podría tomar su lugar.

—¿De qué demonios estás hablando?

Luego de aquella noche, Levi había aprendido a identificar de quién se trataba en cada ocasión. Nunca se acostumbraría al hecho de que Erwin estuviera intentando volver a través de ese niño, pero tampoco se negaba a creerlo, pues era la única forma de explicar el extraño comportamiento del niño en algunas ocasiones. Sin embargo, en ese momento no podía decir con quién estaba hablando, como si, finalmente, fueran una misma persona. Y no le gustaba.

—Levi, ¿no has pensado en conocer a alguien más?

Erwin, el mayor, no deseaba perder al hombre que amaba, pero él ya no era parte de su vida, y era hora de que comenzara a entenderlo. En todos esos días, no sólo no había vuelto a intentar recuperarlo por medio de ese cuerpo, además de eso, había estado observando en silencio lo mucho que su muerte le había afectado. Erwin no sabía por qué había vuelto luego de tanto tiempo, tampoco sabía con exactitud cuánto tiempo había pasado desde su muerte, pero se sentía como una eternidad. Si Levi había pasado todo ese tiempo sufriendo por su pérdida, era tiempo de que lo dejara ir. Erwin lo amaba tanto que estaba dispuesto a renunciar a él si de esa forma recuperaba esa sonrisa que tanto adoraba provocar. Quería ser egoísta, pero su amor era más fuerte.

Sin embargo, para Levi aquella propuesta se sintió como un golpe. Él no quería a nadie que no fuera Erwin, aunque nunca volviera a verlo, o nunca volviera a sentirlo cerca, estaba seguro de que lo que sentía por él seguiría intacto.

—No, no quiero estar con nadie, estoy perfecto tal como estoy ahora.

Esa respuesta, aunque le hizo sentir dichoso, también le llenó de pesar. Ambos, el hombre y el niño, coincidían en su deseo de que Levi fuera feliz, pero ninguno de los dos sabía qué hacer para lograrlo. Erwin, su novio, deseaba volver a su lado; Erwin, el niño que había acogido, deseaba quedarse con él como un hijo; pero ambos sabían que, al final, ninguno de los dos podría quedarse a su lado por mucho más tiempo.

—Sabes, hay muchas personas que se preocupan por ti. Tienes amigos, personas que te quieren, no estás sólo. No tienes que estarlo. Tienes que dejar de esconderte de todos.

Levi no entendía de dónde estaba sacando esas palabras. El niño nunca había conocido a sus amigos, incluso durante la visita de Mike no había hecho más que verlo de lejos, y aun así hablaba con tal seguridad que le asustaba. ¿Sería posible que fuera su Erwin el que estuviera hablando? ¿De verdad quería que se olvidara de él? Su cuerpo entero tembló ante ese pensamiento; no estaba listo para dejarlo ir. Nunca lo estaría.

—Es tiempo de que me dejes ir. —Continuó hablando al no obtener respuesta. —A mí, y también a él. Tienes que seguir adelante; quita su ropa del armario, guarda sus cosas, deja de atormentarte con su presencia. Él no va a volver, pero tampoco se irá. Yo, por el contrario, tengo que irme pronto.

Erwin tenía que ser firme en sus palabras, aunque las lágrimas que se acumulaban en los adorados ojos grises, le hacían desear retractarse de todo lo que había dicho. Levi ya había llorado mucho por su causa, y estaba seguro de que aún no era suficiente para él, pero odiaba saberse el causante de esa expresión en su rostro. Del hombre que había conocido ya no quedaba más que un recuerdo borroso, y le dolía ver lo mucho que le estaba afectando. Si tan sólo pudiera convencerlo de pedir ayuda… Erwin temía que, en cuanto estuviera solo de nuevo, no pudiera soportarlo más.

—¿Es eso lo que quieres, Erwin? —Sin poder contener más las lágrimas que quemaban sus ojos, Levi le miró con súplica, rogando en silencio una respuesta a lo que tanto había pensado. Tan sólo necesitaba una palabra de Erwin para dejarlo todo atrás y unirse a él. Quizás en el otro mundo podrían estar juntos de nuevo. Quizás en otra vida se volverían a encontrar. Si Erwin se lo pedía, Levi al fin tendría el valor para terminar con esa existencia vacía. Pero la respuesta nunca llegó. O mejor dicho, llegó de forma silenciosa.

No habría respuesta. Erwin se había ido.

—¿Puedo salir a jugar al jardín? —La mirada del niño volvió a la normalidad y, aunque no comentó nada al respecto, podía sentir que una vez más era la única persona dentro de su cuerpo. De cierta forma, aquel descubrimiento le entristeció; nunca sería capaz de agradecerle al otro Erwin lo mucho que le había ayudado a entender a Levi. En ese momento, necesitaba un tiempo a solas. Ahora que la voz de Erwin ya no resonaba en su cabeza, las otras habían cobrado fuerza una vez más, recordándole lo que tanto temía: era hora de irse.

Levi ahogó un jadeo cubriendo su boca con su mano. Erwin se había ido, el otro Erwin le pedía espacio, y él tan sólo deseaba poder llorar su pérdida en paz. Una vez más, lo había perdido todo.

—Por supuesto. —Respondió, y apenas el niño salió por la puerta trasera, se dejó caer en el suelo, permitiendo que el dolor escapara de él en forma de llanto.

Desde que la réplica en miniatura de Erwin había llegado a esa casa, Levi había sentido como si una pequeña parte de él volviera a la vida; la misma que había muerto junto con su novio en ese accidente. Se sentía más animado, más despierto, y, luego de dos años, había tenido el valor de guardar algunas de las pertenencias de Erwin. Mirar su ropa en el closet ya no dolía como antes, y hasta había tenido el valor de recoger la corbata verde menta de su penoso lugar, besándola con reverencia antes de guardarla junto al resto de corbatas. Había vuelto a mirar la fotografía de Erwin sin sentir que su corazón estallaba en su pecho. Había pensado en él sin maldecir su destino. Se había reconciliado con los fantasmas del pasado.

Nunca en el tiempo que le quedara de vida sería capaz de olvidar a Erwin, pero él mismo le había dado el valor que necesitaba para superarlo. Seguiría adelante por él, porque no deseaba que ese amor tan maravilloso que habían compartido se convirtiera en un recuerdo doloroso; de todo lo que habían vivido juntos, Levi atesoraba cada momento, los buenos, los malos, los difíciles; todos como la prueba más grande del tiempo que compartieron. Sabía que no iba a ser fácil, y que seguramente pasaría mucho tiempo antes de que lograra hablar del pasado sin sentir deseos de morir, pero tenía tiempo de sobra hasta que volvieran a estar juntos.

Sin embargo, en ese momento tenía un problema mucho más difícil en puerta. Con todas las fuerzas que pudo reunir, se acercó a la ventana que daba al pequeño jardín, ese que Erwin había cuidado con tanto esmero, para observar al niño jugar con en el césped. Se había encariñado con él, había deseado protegerlo con su vida, pero, al final, no había nada que él pudiera hacer para que se quedara. Así lo confirmó cuando, al verlo a menos de cinco metros de distancia, sentía que estaba cada vez más lejos, tanto, que nunca sería capaz de alcanzarlo; como si en cualquier momento fuera a desaparecer.

Esa sensación, sumada a la repentina comprensión de que Erwin ya no se sentía cerca de él, como lo había hecho durante esos dos años, le provocaron una asfixiante sensación de abandono. La soledad le estaba matando lentamente una vez más, como si la vida disfrutara torturarlo una y otra vez. Las lágrimas continuaron cayendo en silencio mientras observaba al niño jugar en el jardín, preguntándose cuánto tiempo quedaba antes de que volviera a perderlo todo.

 _Todo lo que amas se te arrebatará_. Levi nunca había sentido aquella frase tan dolorosamente real.

* * *

1\. _Todo lo que amas se te arrebatará_ (2001). Stephen King.

(Relato corto incluido en el libro _Todo es eventual: 14 relatos oscuros_ ).


	6. Everything stays

**Espero que este capítulo les guste. No olviden dejar sus comentarios para saber qué les parece esta historia, no les toma mucho tiempo y me haría en verdad muy feliz. Notas al final.**

 **Advertencias: AU, espiritual, suspenso, drama, muchas preguntas sin respuesta. NO shota.**

 **Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen**

* * *

 **Everything stays**

Luego de un par de horas, Levi sintió que había pasado demasiado tiempo desde que la pequeña réplica de Erwin había salido a jugar al jardín. Ya hacía un tiempo que sus lágrimas habían cesado, pero eso no hacía que la aplastante soledad dejara de incomodarle. Al contrario, cada minuto que pasaba, Levi se sentía aún más solo, más intranquilo.

Incapaz de seguir soportando esa sensación, Levi se acercó una vez más hasta la ventana que daba al jardín, controlando la ansiedad que comenzaba a apoderarse de él mientras llamaba al pequeño para que volviera a la casa, pues la tarde estaba cayendo y la temperatura había bajado bastante. Podía culpar a su instinto por ese repentino deseo de protegerlo, pero la verdad era que estaba bastante encariñado con el niño y no quería que nada malo le pasara. Ni siquiera un resfriado. Sin embargo, no podía verlo por ningún lado y, al llamarlo, no obtuvo respuesta.

—¡Erwin! —Intentó de nuevo un poco más fuerte, buscándolo con la mirada mientras ya comenzaba a asustarse. A pesar del tiempo que había pasado desde que lo acogió en su casa, aún no lograba acostumbrarse a llamarlo de esa forma. No se sentía correcto.

Desde que estaba solo en esa casa, no había vuelto a salir al jardín. Le traía demasiados recuerdos, sin mencionar que estaba lleno de cosas que Erwin había dejado allí y que él no había tenido el valor de recoger. Herramientas de jardinería, la ropa que usaba para podar el césped, las cosas que había estado usando para pintar la fachada de la casa… cosas que le recordaban a Erwin y a esos lejanos días felices a su lado. Algunas veces, al mirar por la ventana, tenía la sensación de que vería a Erwin en cualquier momento, secando el sudor de su frente para luego enviarle un beso, a sabiendas de que eso le haría sonrojar, para inmediatamente después preguntar si la cena estaba lista como si nada hubiera pasado.

Erwin amaba pasar tiempo en el jardín, cuidando las flores o arreglando el césped, pues le ayudaba a relajarse, y Levi amaba ver su expresión llena de felicidad mientras lo hacía, o cuando sonreía con orgullo luego de podar los rosales que habían plantado juntos cuando comenzaron a vivir allí. Para Erwin, cuidar de ese jardín era como cuidar su relación con Levi, quitaba lo que no necesitaban, lo que le hacía daño a las flores, y de esa forma las ayudaba a crecer fuertes y hermosas; tal como el amor que compartían.

Con todos esos recuerdos congelados en el jardín, no había forma de que volviera a poner un pie en él. No hasta ese momento, en que su necesidad de encontrar al niño fue mayor que sus temores, y se obligó a aventurarse en ese lugar para ir en su búsqueda. No era que el lugar fuera demasiado grande, pero entre las flores y los árboles de baja altura había suficientes lugares donde esconderse. Siendo sincero, esperaba que sólo estuviera jugando, porque no soportaría darse cuenta de que de nuevo se había quedado solo.

Hanji había conseguido a un jardinero que se encargaba de darle mantenimiento con frecuencia al jardín, al menos cada dos semanas, y Levi había sido muy claro en su deseo de mantener todo tal como estaba, por lo que, al salir, no pudo evitar sentir que había viajado en el tiempo, dos años al pasado, cuando Erwin aún estaba a su lado. Si no fuera porque ya no podía sentir el amor con que su novio cuidaba de sus flores, Levi habría jurado que nunca se había ido, al menos no del jardín.

Con los recuerdos esparcidos por todas partes, caminar por allí fue como recorrer un campo minado. Un paso en falso y todo explotaría a su alrededor. Su tranquilidad, por ejemplo. Por suerte para Levi, no pasó mucho tiempo antes de encontrar al pequeño sentado en cuclillas de espaldas a él. Sin que pudiera evitarlo, un suspiro de alivio se le escapó, delatando su presencia detrás del menor.

—¿Estás bien? Pareces preocupado.

El niño, sin levantarse, giró apenas lo suficiente para verlo, preocupándose al notar la expresión agobiada en el rostro del hombre. Algo estaba pasando, podía sentirlo, pero no lograba entender qué era exactamente. Ese día, desde que había abierto los ojos, Erwin se sentía como si no estuviera ahí, como si estuviera próximo a despertar de un sueño bastante realista, uno demasiado largo.

—Estaba llamándote. Creí... —se detuvo un momento, incapaz de poner su miedo en palabras, y luego agregó en apenas un susurro: —creí que te habías marchado.

—No iré a ningún lado. No todavía.

—Pero lo harás.

Erwin bajó la mirada, decaído. Ambos sabían la respuesta a eso, por lo que no era necesario ponerlo en palabras, como si al evitar decirlo en voz alta pudieran cambiar algo que ya estaba decidido. Fue en ese momento que Levi reparó en lo que el pequeño llevaba entre sus manos: un viejo sombrero de paja, desgastado por el paso de las estaciones. Algo en su interior se removió al notar la forma en que lo sostenía, idéntica a como su Erwin solía hacerlo al caer la tarde.

Había sido pocas semanas después de mudarse juntos cuando Erwin decidió convertir el patio trasero en un pequeño jardín. Un jardín secreto, le había llamado él. No había mucho espacio, apenas unos cuantos metros cuadrados, pero su entusiasmo había sido tal que incluso había logrado convencer a Levi de ayudarle a darle vida a ese lugar. Luego de un fin de semana de arduo trabajo, con ayuda de algunas revistas y algo de orientación, finalmente habían sido capaces de plantar algunas semillas y arbustos pequeños. Erwin, orgulloso, le había asegurado que el año siguiente tendrían las mejores bayas creciendo justo en su puerta. Sería como estar en el paraíso.

Levi se había mostrado escéptico pues, para ese momento, el jardín no lucía para nada bien; el suelo estaba cubierto de pequeños montículos de tierra y Levi estaba seguro de que apenas llegara la primera lluvia eso se convertiría en un desastre de barro e insectos, no era difícil imaginar lo terrible que sería ocuparse de ese lugar. Sin embargo, aún con el conocimiento de lo que vendría, no podía reprimir la creciente emoción que se extendía por su cuerpo. Ese lugar, esa casa en la que no lograba sentirse bienvenido, poco a poco se iba convirtiendo en un hogar, en su hogar, y no tenía nada más que pedirle a la vida.

En ese entonces eran tan sólo un par de niños jugando a ser adultos, o quizás era que no lo habían notado antes, pero la decisión de estar juntos finalmente comenzaba a sentirse como algo real y no una ensoñación. La realidad de pronto les había golpeado a ambos; habiendo superado apenas los veinticinco años, vivir juntos de pronto parecía en extremo complicado. Las primeras semanas habían sido magníficas, pero, ¿qué pasaría después de dos o tres años? ¿Erwin aún lo amaría o ya se habría hartado de él? Esas y más preguntas pasaban por su mente, al igual que Erwin era asaltado por sus propias dudas, pero entonces, mirándose a los ojos, siendo conscientes de la presencia del otro a su lado, pudieron dejarlas de lado.

Sellaron entre besos la promesa de cuidar ese jardín tanto como cuidarían su relación. Los besos se habían vuelto cada vez más desesperados, pero en cuanto Levi había llevado su mano sobre la mejilla del rubio, este se separó de sus labios para dejar escapar un quejido de dolor. Su piel estaba quemada por trabajar bajo el sol, y Levi no había podido evitar reír ante eso. Los besos no cesaron, pero las caricias habían quedado prohibidas hasta que se recuperara a pesar de las constantes quejas de Erwin, que duraron el resto del domingo.

Al día siguiente, Erwin había llegado a casa con ese sombrero y una sonrisa triunfal. Odiaba no poder sentir las dulces caricias de su novio, y no volvería a pasar por lo mismo cada vez que trabajara en el jardín. La última vez que lo hizo, fue esa misma pasión y el deseo de estar con él lo que provocó que el sombrero terminara siendo descartado en el suelo, de donde nunca había sido recogido. Hasta ese momento.

—¿De dónde sacaste eso?

Erwin agradecía el repentino cambio de tema, sin mencionar que esa era quizás su única oportunidad para satisfacer su curiosidad infantil, y resolver todas esas dudas que habían surgido durante su tiempo allí antes de irse.

—¿Era de _Él_?

El mayor lo miró confundido, nunca le había hablado de Erwin, y estaba seguro de que no había forma de que supiera de él, aunque esos últimos días habían sido tan extraños que ya no sabía qué pensar. Erwin había vuelto a él a través de ese niño, que incluso parecía haber obtenido algunos de sus recuerdos, por lo que estaba seguro de que al menos era consciente de su existencia.

—Sí. —Respondió, sintiendo por primera vez el valor de hablar de él. —Lo usaba para trabajar en el jardín cuando el calor era muy intenso.

Erwin sonrió, animado al haber obtenido respuesta. Sabía por el otro Erwin que Levi no estaba bien desde que se había ido, y, aunque ya no sentía su presencia, aún podía sentir su tristeza y su preocupación por él. Aún sin saber nada de ese hombre, el niño podía sentir lo mucho que aún amaba a Levi. Sin poder evitarlo, quiso saber más de él, del hombre que algún día sería, pues, pese a todo, podía sentir que ambos eran la misma persona.

—¿Cómo era?

Extrañamente, Levi sonrió. No con alegría, más bien había sido una sonrisa melancólica, pero para Erwin eso bastó para entender muchas cosas. Dispuesto a contarle tanto como quisiera saber, Levi se arrodilló a su lado en el suelo, sin importarle que su ropa se llenara de barro. Luego de un pesado suspiro, al fin se animó a comenzar.

—Él fue… Él es lo más importante para mí.

Evitando llamarlo por su nombre, Levi le habló del hombre que amaba desde hacía más de trece años y al que seguía amando a pesar de que ya no estaba. Le habló del día en que se conocieron, de cuando comenzaron a salir, se permitió derramar algunas lágrimas relatando los mejores momentos juntos y, luego de dos largos años, al fin pudo hablar de lo mucho que le hacía falta sin miedo a lo que los demás pudieran decir o pensar de él.

Desde niño, Levi había aprendido a no mostrar sus sentimientos a los demás, a no mostrarse débil delante de nadie, y sólo con Erwin había sido capaz de ser él mismo, sin miedos ni ataduras. Luego de dos años sin ese único apoyo que era su novio, hablar con libertad había sido lo que necesitaba para sacarse un gran peso de encima. No había hablado con nadie de Erwin, pero se sentía bien poder revivir esos recuerdos, que eran lo único que le quedaba del rubio.

El pequeño, escuchando con atención, podía recordar vagamente algunas de esas anécdotas como si fueran sus propios recuerdos. Sabía que era imposible que hubiera vivido todo eso a su escasa edad, que nunca había ido de vacaciones a la playa y que, obviamente, nunca antes había conocido a Levi, pero podía sentir que sus historias habían sido una parte muy importante de su vida y, al mismo tiempo, Erwin se preguntó quién era él realmente.

Ya había aceptado que él y el hombre del que Levi hablaba eran uno mismo, pero, quizás, era no era más que una representación de esa persona. Tal vez era él quien no era real, y por eso no podía recordar nada de antes de encontrarse con Levi en el cementerio, tal vez era él quien estaba robando la identidad de ese hombre y no al contrario. Una ligera incomodidad siguió a aquellos pensamientos, pero ni así pudo dejar de sentir la emoción de revivir esos recuerdos que no eran suyos.

— _Él_ debió amarte mucho. —Comentó con una cálida sonrisa, seguro de que así era, al menos, así lo sentía. —Yo también lo haría si fuera mayor. Eres muy amable Levi, y muy guapo, cualquiera sería muy feliz estando contigo. Cuando crezca… —Erwin quería insistir, repetirle lo mucho que desearía crecer para ser su novio, pero el otro Erwin ya no estaba, y el niño fue consciente de que ese deseo en realidad no era suyo sino de él. Erwin lo miró con ternura, aunque no era un amor romántico lo que sentía, él amaba a Levi de otra forma. —Cuando crezca, me gustaría conocer a alguien como tú.

Levi rodeó al pequeño con sus brazos, atrayéndole cerca y besando su frente suavemente. No podía explicarse por qué, pero podía ver como el niño había vuelto a ser el mismo de antes, cuando recién comenzaba a vivir con él, aunque ahora le trataba con más confianza. Sinceramente, le hubiera gustado pasar más tiempo cuidando de él. Aunque quería evitar pensar mucho en eso, estaba seguro de que hubieran sido una familia muy feliz.

Aún sin liberarlo de su abrazo, sintió al niño corresponderle casi con desesperación, transmitiéndole en ese gesto lo mucho que odiaba tener que separarse de él. Sin que pudiera evitarlo, sus ojos se humedecieron ante la idea de volver a perderlo todo. No eran sólo las palabras del niño asegurando que tenía que irse, Levi podía sentir que el tiempo se estaba acabando.

—¿Todavía lo extrañas? —Preguntó Erwin luego de separarse, aunque conservando la cercanía con él.

—Sí. —Respondió, permitiéndose ser honesto consigo mismo. —Y me hará falta cada día que pase, pero… estaré bien.

Las lágrimas finalmente escaparon de sus ojos, y Erwin no pudo contener el impulso de limpiarlas con sus pulgares. Si pudiera, le hubiera gustado quedarse a su lado y evitar que volviera a llorar, ser feliz con él; Erwin estaba seguro de que Levi le habría dado tanto cariño como sus padres, a los que aún no lograba recordar.

—Estoy seguro de que él tampoco se olvidará de ti. Él estará cuidándote desde el cielo.

Levi lo miró a los ojos, adorando esa inocencia con la que el pequeño hablaba de algo que era tan difícil para él. A diferencia de Mike o Hanji, cuyas palabras le hacían sentir que estaban sintiendo lástima por su situación, a pesar de que se preocupaban por él, con Erwin no sentía esa incomodidad, lo único que había en sus palabras era un interés genuino. No quería perderlo a él también.

—No tienes que irte… tal podríamos… podrías quedarte aquí, conmigo. Te llevaré a la escuela, haremos los trámites de la adopción…

Erwin colocó su índice sobre los labios de Levi para que se detuviera. A él también le dolía tener que separarse del mayor, pero era algo que tenía que hacer. Por un momento, Erwin quiso aferrarse a esas palabras, a ese hombre, y creer que podían tener un futuro juntos, pero entonces, antes de que cometiera el error de darle falsas esperanzas, su mente se aclaró, y los recuerdos que parecían bloqueados volvieron a estar a su alcance. Y el dolor que había olvidado volvió a sentirse demasiado reciente.

—Yo no quiero ir, pero tengo que volver a casa. Papá estará muy triste si no regreso.

Los ojos de Levi se clavaron en los suyos, abiertos con sorpresa ante esas palabras. El niño solía hablar de sus padres algunas veces, de viejos recuerdos de cuando era más pequeño o de cosas que solían hacer comúnmente, pero nunca antes había sido de esa forma, con tanta certeza. Levi siempre había pensado que sus padres lo habían abandonado, pero sus palabras negaban todo lo que había imaginado o creído.

—Entonces, ¿ya puedes recordar? —Preguntó sin molestarse en ocultar la sorpresa que le provocaba ese nuevo descubrimiento. Si el niño había logrado recordarlo todo, quizás podría ayudarlo a volver con su familia. Era lo menos que podía hacer por el niño que le había devuelto, aunque fuera un poco, las ganas de seguir viviendo.

Erwin miró al suelo con tristeza, moviendo la cabeza en respuesta. Podía recordar a la perfección cada detalle de lo que había pasado antes de encontrarse con Levi, sin embargo, aún no sabía cómo había llegado al cementerio. Aunque tenía una ligera sospecha que le hizo temblar de miedo. Levi, tras notar ese temor en su pequeño cuerpo, le atrajo más cerca para que se sentara en su regazo, abrazándolo protectoramente.

—No tienes que contarme nada si no quieres. —Le aseguró al percatarse de que había comenzado a llorar, pero Erwin negó con la cabeza, limpiando sus lágrimas antes de atreverse a mirarlo a los ojos, con una determinación que recordaba de su novio.

—Quiero hacerlo, Levi, quiero contártelo todo como tú lo hiciste conmigo.

Levi asintió sin dejar de abrazarlo, y Erwin encontró en el calor de sus brazos el valor que necesitaba para hablar del que había sido el día más horrible de su vida. Ese que incluso había olvidado, quizás como una forma de defenderse del dolor.

—Fue cuando estábamos camino a la escuela. —Comenzó, temblando asustado. —Papá quería que comenzara clases de danza esa tarde, ¡pero ya tenía demasiadas clases extra! Tenía que ir a escuela en la mañana, luego clases de piano, de inglés, de alemán, clases de canto y de natación, y quería que fuera a clases de danza.

Levi lo miró con incredulidad, no era capaz de entender cómo podían exigirle tanto a un niño pequeño, que lo único que debía estar haciendo era jugar e ir a la escuela. Levi podía entender que su padre sólo deseaba lo mejor para el pequeño, pero no estaba seguro de que forzarlo a realizar tantas actividades fuera una buena idea.

—Mamá le dijo que no podía pedir tanto, y que yo no tenía que hacerlo si no quería, como cuando le dijo que no quería ir a jugar futbol, pero papá se enojó mucho y comenzó a gritar. —El niño se encogió aún más en sus brazos, tanto que parecía demasiado frágil, pero Levi no podía hacer nada por hacerlo sentir mejor además de abrazarlo más fuerte, brindándole protección. —Papá dijo que tengo que esforzarme más…

Para Erwin, esa frase era demasiado dolorosa. Aún podía recordar a la perfección el rostro de su padre lleno de desaprobación, mirándolo con seriedad a través del retrovisor y haciendo que su hijo se encogiera en el asiento trasero del auto. En momento así, Erwin ansiaba la cercanía de su madre, que ella lo protegiera como Levi hacía en ese momento, pero ella no solía desafiar a su padre, por lo que al menos agradecía que en esa ocasión se hubiera puesto de su lado. Claro que no había tenido mucho tiempo de pensar en eso por lo que pasó después.

—Papá estaba muy molesto, y él y mamá estaban discutiendo… él gritaba mucho y… no vio la luz roja del semáforo… —Erwin hizo una pausa, tan larga, que Levi contuvo el aliento imaginando lo que había pasado. —Cuando miré por la ventana, un autobús venía hacia nosotros. Después de eso, todo se volvió oscuro y doloroso.

Levi dejó escapar un jadeo; podía imaginar el horror que debió haber experimentado el pequeño en ese momento mientras veía el autobús aproximarse, así como el dolor que debió haber pasado luego del impacto. No le importaba si era el padre de Erwin de quien estaban hablando, en ese momento, Levi odió a ese hombre con todas sus fuerzas.

—Aún recuerdo la oscuridad… todo era muy oscuro, y yo… sólo podía sentir dolor… dolor por todas partes. —Para ese momento, el pequeño temblaba y lloraba entre sus brazos, aferrándose a él con fuerza y ocultándose en su pecho, haciendo que su corazón se oprimiera.

—Eso… ¿es eso lo que ves en tus pesadillas? —Se aventuró a preguntar, aunque estaba seguro de ya conocer la respuesta.

—Todo fue mi culpa, Levi, papá tiene razón. Fue mi culpa por no esforzarme más y no ser un buen niño.

—Eso no es verdad. —Respondió con molestia, sin poder creer que alguien fuera capaz de hacer sentir así a su propio hijo. —No eres un mal niño, lo que pasó no fue tu culpa. Nada de eso es tu culpa.

Erwin no respondió, en vez de eso, lo abrazó aún más fuerte, si es que aún era posible, dejándose rodear por esa sensación de seguridad que sólo había conocido estando con él. Cuanto deseaba poder quedarse así por siempre. —En mis sueños, papá me pide perdón. Yo puedo —bajó la voz, incapaz de creer lo que iba a decir—… oírlo llorar. Él quiere que regrese, Levi. Papá me está esperando.

Levi asintió, por mucho que lo deseara, no había forma en que pudiera odiar a ese hombre. Era lo mismo que con el padre de su Erwin, a pesar de que sabía que era demasiado estricto con él, de lo mal que lo había tratado cuando intentaba entrevistarlo, o de saber que siempre había estado en contra de su relación con Erwin, Levi nunca lo había odiado. Algunas veces se desesperaba al punto de desear presentarse ante él y decirle todo lo que pensaba sobre la forma en que pretendía controlar a su hijo, pero siempre terminaba por entenderlo, entenderlo sinceramente, pues conocía su historia y sus razones para comportarse así.

A Erwin no le gustaba que Levi defendiera a su padre, pero él nunca había deseado verlos distanciados, después de todo, ellos eran la única familia de su novio. Lo mismo pasaba con el pequeño que tenía en sus brazos. Levi podía entender lo difícil que era para él complacer sus exigencias, pero por nada del mundo deseaba alejarlo del amor de su familia.

—Tu padre estará muy feliz de tenerte de regreso. —Comentó con sinceridad, intentando transmitir esa seguridad al niño.

—Sabes, hay días en los que pienso que esto es un sueño. Hoy, me siento como si estuviera a punto de despertar.

El menor miró alrededor con nostalgia, como si no estuviera presente y, más bien, estuviera observando una vieja fotografía. Los recuerdos del otro Erwin habían comenzado a evaporarse a medida que los suyos volvían a estar a su alcance, y ese lugar ya no se sentía tan familiar como lo había hecho al principio, aunque tampoco le resultaba totalmente ajeno.

Era todo tan difícil de explicar, que Erwin sólo podía compararlo con la sensación de esos últimos minutos antes de levantarse por la mañana, cuando aún estaba dormido pero no de forma profunda, por lo que ya era consciente de que estaba soñando. Para él, todo lo que le rodeaba en ese momento, incluyendo a Levi, se sentía como un producto de su imaginación. Erwin odiaba pensar que era de esa forma.

Levi, por su parte, no lograba entender del todo sus palabras. Quizás Erwin tenía razón, y todo aquello no era más que un sueño, uno en el que él no era más que un invento de la mente de ese niño, y su vida no era sino un recuerdo falso, implantado en su mente tan sólo por el tiempo que el menor se mantuviera dormido. Para cuando el niño abriera los ojos, él y todo lo que creía verdadero se esfumarían para siempre hasta borrarse de su memoria. Tal vez sería mejor así, de esa forma, al menos su dolor no duraría por mucho tiempo.

—Cuando despiertes —comenzó, sin siquiera insinuar que pudiera estar equivocado—, no te molestes con tu padre. Trata de entenderlo, pero no dejes que decidan por ti. Tienes derecho a elegir lo que quieres hacer, no permitas que nadie te quite eso. Tienes derecho a ser feliz, Erwin, sólo… ten cuidado. —Su voz se había quebrado para ese momento. No estaba listo para dejarlo ir. —Sé un buen chico, ¿lo prometes?

El niño sonrió, dejando que las lágrimas corrieran libremente por sus mejillas. Tan sólo con su madre se permitía llorar de esa forma, pero incluso con ella había comenzado a reprimirse para no darle molestias, pues deseaba demostrarle que era un niño fuerte y que estaría bien. Con Levi, sin embargo, la sensación de que esa sería la última vez que estuvieran juntos le impedía mantener la calma. No deseaba alejarse de él, no quería cerrar los ojos sabiendo que al abrirlos no volvería a verlo. Era demasiado para un niño de su edad.

Mirando a Levi, Erwin pudo ver esos mismos sentimientos reflejarse en esos ojos grises que tanto llamaban su atención. Él no quería verlo triste, mucho menos por su culpa, pero no estaba seguro de poder ayudarlo cuando él mismo no era capaz de dejar de llorar. Sin una verdadera razón para hacerlo, el niño se estiró hacia él lo suficiente para dejar un inocente beso en su mejilla. Levi se tensó por la sorpresa, pero no le dio tiempo a decir nada pues él fue quien rompió el silencio que se había formado entre ellos.

—No estés triste, todo va a estar bien. Yo prometo ser un buen chico si tu prometes dejar de llorar.

—No estoy llorando. —Se quejó, aunque sabía que el pequeño no hablaba sólo de ese momento. Erwin lo miró fingiendo toda la seriedad que le era posible, ganándose un suspiro exagerado por parte de Levi. —Lo prometo.

—¿Puedo tener un último favor? —Sus palabras y la expresión asustada en su rostro le impidieron negarse. Levi asintió. —Sonríe para mí. No quiero irme sin antes ver una sonrisa tuya.

Un ligero sonrojo cubrió su rostro, pero no tenía la fuerza para negarse a su petición, pues todo lo que esperaba en ese momento era no terminar llorando delante de él. Conteniendo las lágrimas que se acumulaban en sus ojos, Levi forzó una sonrisa torcida, evocando los buenos recuerdos que habían construido en esa efímera convivencia.

Para Erwin, ese gesto fue más que suficiente para llenarle de emoción. Jamás esperó que el mayor fuera a acceder, mucho menos que pudiera mostrar una expresión tan encantadora a pesar de la difícil situación en la que lo estaba poniendo. No había duda, el niño podía entender a la perfección el por qué el otro Erwin había estado tan enamorado de ese hombre.

—Te quiero mucho, Levi. —Su pequeña mano se posó en su mejilla, acariciando con ternura su suave piel. —Él también lo hace.

Erwin lo vio asentir en silencio, sorprendiéndose al sentir la humedad empapando la mano que se mantenía sobre su rostro, pero no la apartó. Podía sentir que al fin había llegado el momento. La voz de su padre cada vez iba aumentando el volumen en su cabeza, al mismo tiempo que la calidez de Levi iba desapareciendo. Ya no podía escucharlo, y casi no era capaz de sentir su presencia a pesar de que seguía recostado en su regazo. Un extraño miedo amenazaba con apoderarse del niño, pero el recuerdo de esa última imagen de Levi fue todo lo que necesitó para alejarlo.

A pesar del poco tiempo que habían pasado juntos, Erwin estaba satisfecho. Satisfecho por haber conocido a Levi, por mostrarle sus verdaderos sentimientos y por permitirse conocerlo más allá de lo que aparentaba ser. Aunque sabía que era momento de volver a su vida real, y enfrentar todo el dolor que había dejado atrás, no cambiaría nada de su vida, pues eso le había permitido conocer al hombre al que, quizás en otra vida, había amado más que a nada en el mundo.

Los ojos del niño se cerraron mientras se rendía al sueño, y Levi sintió un profundo temor apoderarse de él. No estaba seguro de cómo o por qué, pero sabía que era el momento de despedirse. El peso del pequeño sobre su regazo había desaparecido, al punto de hacerle pensar que lo que sostenía no era más que la imagen de la persona que solía ser. Aún podía verlo, pero su presencia comenzaba a volverse borrosa hasta que, finalmente, terminó por desaparecer. Erwin se había ido para siempre. Otra vez.

Apenas el niño desapareció, Levi se dejó caer de rodillas en el suelo, dejando que las lágrimas brotaran libremente, sintiendo la desesperación de volver al punto en que estaba antes de todo aquello. Era como si de pronto todo hubiera vuelto al comienzo, pero se sentía incluso peor que antes de acoger a la pequeña réplica de Erwin. La soledad y la terrible sensación de haberlo perdido todo, le oprimían al punto de impedirle respirar con normalidad, amenazando con asfixiarlo. Luego de que pensara que había logrado superar la ansiedad y la depresión que le aquejaban, la realidad se encargó de golpearlo con fuerza.

Ahora que estaba solo, Levi se encontró pensando una vez más en las palabras del niño, cuando dijo sentir que todo lo que había pasado era un sueño. ¿Qué tal si él no era real? ¿Y si de verdad su vida era tan solo el sueño de alguien más? Tal vez él mismo desaparecería pronto, cuando Erwin al fin despertara a su realidad. Quizás su novio nunca había existido, y la sensación de soledad que le estaba volviendo loco no era más que el capricho de la mente de otra persona.

Tal vez no había razones para sufrir, pues inevitablemente acabaría por desaparecer, como todos a su alrededor parecían hacerlo. Ya no escuchaba las voces enfurecidas de los fantasmas de esa casa, ya no sentía la presencia de Erwin a su alrededor, ya no podía ver al niño, que había desaparecido tal como había llegado… ya no le quedaba nada.

Si todos los fantasmas que habitaban esa casa se habían ido, ¿por qué él seguía con vida? Ya no tenía ninguna razón para seguir, nadie por quien luchar, nadie a quien aferrarse; si él desaparecía también, estaba seguro de que nadie lamentaría su ausencia. Sus amigos sentirían el dolor de su pérdida, de eso no tenía duda, pero sólo sería por un tiempo, y tarde o temprano acabarían por superarlo. Seguirían adelante con sus vidas como él no había podido hacerlo al perder a su pareja. Levi estaba seguro de que nadie lo echaría de menos como él lo hacía con Erwin.

Tal vez en otra vida, en otro lugar o en otro tiempo, sería capaz de estar con Erwin otra vez. Tal vez él y Erwin podrían ser felices finalmente, y el futuro no les sería arrebatado sin piedad. Si lo pensaba un poco más, aquella idea no parecía tan absurda, prueba de ello era la presencia de ese Erwin en un mundo que ya había perdido a suyo. Él tampoco haría falta en ese mundo, que no se detenía por nada ni por nadie. Ya no soportaba más esa terrible soledad.

* * *

Tan sólo unos días antes del homenaje en honor a Erwin en el hospital, Hanji no podía más con la inquietud de no saber nada de Levi. Estaba acostumbrada a que no respondiera sus llamadas, pero luego de insistir por varios días, él siempre terminaba por responder, así fuera tan sólo para exigirle que lo dejara en paz; sin embargo, en esa ocasión, se sentía totalmente diferente, por lo que apenas y podía concentrarse en otra cosa que no fuera él.

En su mente, cientos de imágenes horribles le atormentaban, haciéndola temer que algo malo le hubiera pasado. Levi y ella no eran muy unidos, pero la muerte de Erwin los había acercado como sólo el dolor podía unir a las personas. En esos dos años, había llegado a considerarlo un gran amigo, preocupándose por él como si se tratara de su propio hermano.

Luego de más de quince llamadas y cientos de mensajes, Hanji finalmente había decidido ir a buscarlo a su casa, desesperada por su repentina desaparición. Era como si repente se lo hubiera tragado la tierra, y ella no podía evitar pensar en lo tonta que había sido por haber esperado tanto tiempo antes de decidirse a ir, pues tenía el presentimiento de que no volvería a verlo.

Mike se había ofrecido a acompañarla, después de todo, recordaba que en su última visita no lo había visto muy bien, además de que la identidad del niño les preocupaba más de lo que estaban dispuestos a aceptar. Luego de la muerte de Erwin, saber que el rubio lo había engañado y había tenido un hijo seguramente había sido un golpe muy fuerte para Levi. Ambos se miraron con preocupación, lamentando no haber insistido en acercarse a él en esa situación.

Justo antes de salir, Hanji realizó un último intento por comunicarse con él, rogando en silencio que no hubiera cometido alguna imprudencia. Por fortuna, Levi respondió a su llamada, provocándole un suspiro aliviado.

"¿Qué quieres? No tengo tiempo de hablar contigo."

La voz de Levi al otro lado de la línea sonaba cansada, pero Hanji no pudo evitar sentirse más tranquila al escucharlo. Por lo menos sabía que aún estaba con vida.

—No sabes lo mucho que me alegra escucharte. —Respondió con sinceridad, ignorando sus desplantes.

"Ya me escuchaste, si eso es todo, voy a colgar."

Levi estaba siendo más cortante de lo usual, como si estuviera muy ocupado en ese momento, por lo que no tuvo tiempo de pensar en lo que iba a decir antes de soltarlo a prisa, desesperada por mantenerlo al teléfono hasta estar segura de que se encontraba bien.

—¡Espera! Mike me dijo que vio a un niño en tu casa, ese niño… ¿es verdad? ¿Erwin tuvo un hijo mientras estaban juntos?

"¿De qué estás hablando? No puedo creer que pienses eso de Erwin". La voz de Levi de pronto sonaba molesta, ofendido por la acusación que había hecho hacia su fallecido novio, logrando hacerla sentir culpable por siquiera haberlo insinuado.

—Pero… Mike me dijo que…

"No. Debió ser su imaginación. El niño que vio era el hijo de una vecina, lo estaba cuidando por unos días pero eso fue todo. Ese niño no se parecía en nada a Erwin."

Sus palabras sonaban convincentes, pero Hanji estaba segura de que Mike no se había confundido y mucho menos estaba mintiendo. Aún podía recordar a la perfección la expresión del rubio luego de aquella visita, tan impresionado como si hubiera visto un fantasma. Ella había bromeado sobre eso, pero él juraba que así había sido, y que Erwin había vuelto a la vida con la apariencia de un niño pequeño.

Mike había llorado el resto de la tarde recordando a su amigo, no había forma de que estuviera mintiendo, pero Hanji decidió no seguir insistiendo. —Entiendo, lamento la confusión.

Un largo silencio siguió a sus palabras, tan largo que estuvo tentada a colgar, de no ser porque aún escuchaba su respiración, que de pronto parecía haberse vuelto errática, como si estuviera nervioso.

"Yo… guardé algunas cosas, son sólo un par de cajas con cosas que no voy a necesitar, así que… puedes pasar por ellas después. Véndelas, o tíralas, has lo que quieras con ellas."

La mujer no pudo evitar emocionarse ante eso, dejando que una amplia sonrisa se formara en su rostro. Le había ofrecido su apoyo muchas veces para ayudarle a guardar las pertenencias de Erwin, pero él siempre se negaba; que él lo hiciera por su cuenta era algo que la llenaba de dicha. Sabía que no podía deshacerse de todo cuando había pertenecido a Erwin, pero tirar las cosas que no le servían era un buen primer paso.

—Me alegro mucho por ti, Levi. Sabes que puedes contar con nosotros para lo que sea, no tienes que pasar por esto solo. Yo también amaba mucho a Erwin, Mike también lo hacía, aún lo hacemos, y realmente nos preocupamos por ti. Lamento si hemos sido molestos.

"Está bien. Sólo necesito un poco de tiempo."

Hanji sonrió aun sabiendo que él no podía verla, permitiéndose relajarse un poco. Quizás si había exagerado al estar sobre él todo el tiempo, pero no podían culparla, en verdad se preocupaba mucho por él. —Toma el tiempo que necesites, pero no olvides que esperamos verte pronto.

"Estaré ahí el día del homenaje."

—Eso será excelente, todos estamos ansiosos por honrar la memoria de Erwin.

"Después de eso… pienso irme por un tiempo. Quizás uno o dos meses, no necesitas preocuparte por mí." Ella iba a exigir una explicación, sintiendo de pronto que aquello era una despedida, pero no tuvo oportunidad, pues lo que vino después la dejó sin palabras. "Hanji, gracias."

Levi cortó la llamada después de aquello, pero su sonrisa se volvió aún más amplia. Levi le había agradecido, y eso era algo que nunca iba a olvidar. Ni siquiera se molestó en ocultar su alegría, que no pasó desapercibida para Mike.

—Él está bien. —Le dijo a Mike. —Dice que vendrá al homenaje y luego se irá por un tiempo.

El hombre la miró con preocupación, imaginando que aquel supuesto viaje no sería exactamente lo que pensaban. —No lo sé, tengo miedo de lo que pueda hacer.

Hanji le sonrió con tristeza, negando con la cabeza. A pesar de que ella también se preocupaba, estaba segura de que lo mejor sería respetar su decisión, cualquiera que esta fuera. Sin embargo, había algo más que le hacía dudar de que fuera a atentar contra su vida. Algo que no podía explicar.

—Levi estará bien. Esta vez, se sentía diferente. Había algo en él que hace mucho tiempo no sentía. Era como cuando Erwin aún estaba aquí.

Mirando al cielo, Hanji agradeció silenciosamente a su amigo, que seguramente había intervenido para sacar a Levi de esa profunda depresión en la que se había sumido por su ausencia. Desde ese momento, se prometió que estaría más cerca de él, dándole el apoyo que antes no había sabido brindarle.

* * *

Luego de terminar con la llamada, Levi apagó el teléfono y lo dejó sobre la mesa, dirigiendo su atención a la fotografía en su mano, la última que se habían tomado juntos, y observando cada detalle del rostro de su amado. A su lado, sobre la misma mesa donde había dejado el teléfono olvidado, descansaba el viejo y gastado sombrero de Erwin, al igual que algunas otras fotografías de ambos. Afuera había comenzado a llover, y las gotas golpeaban la ventana una tras otra, provocando un sonido que se le antojaba de lo más relajante.

Habían pasado dos años desde que se tomaron esa fotografía. Él mismo había cambiado demasiado en ese tiempo, tanto física como emocionalmente, pero había cosas que seguían exactamente iguales. Si Erwin estuviera vivo, Levi estaba seguro de que aún luciría exactamente igual al de aquella fotografía. Quizás tendría algunas canas nuevas, o quizás finalmente habrían aparecido arrugas en torno a sus ojos por tanto sonreír, pero él nunca cambiaba, siempre era el hombre amable y cariñoso del que se había enamorado perdidamente. No importaba cuanto tiempo pasara, Erwin seguía siendo el mismo, y él seguía amándolo con la misma intensidad del primer día. Incluso siendo un niño, Erwin era el mismo.

Quizás ese niño había viajado del futuro, un futuro en el que, algún día, ellos estarían juntos una vez más, en otra vida o en otro universo, y podrían vivir lo que en esa se les había negado. Sin dejar de mirar la foto, acarició con ternura la imagen del rubio, sonriendo con nostalgia. Él estaría bien, se lo había prometido a Erwin, a ambos; era una promesa que en verdad deseaba cumplir.

Volvería a tomar sus medicamentos, volvería a las terapias, y alejarse unos días de ese lugar tan frío y solitario seguramente sería un buen comienzo. Quizás al volver al fin podría sentir ese lugar como lo que realmente era: su hogar. Con eso en mente, Levi decidió salir a dar un paseo, aprovechando el clima tan apropiado.

Se cambió de ropa por algo más abrigador y salió de la casa, caminando sin rumbo como tantas veces había hecho, pero sin las prisas o la ansiedad de todas las otras ocasiones. El tiempo, nublado y lluvioso, le recordaba a Erwin. Los mejores momentos que habían compartido, habían sido en días como ese, por lo que mucho tiempo antes había aprendido a no odiar la lluvia. Desde que conoció a Erwin, era simplemente hermoso.

Sin que pudiera evitarlo, los recuerdos de días como ese volvieron a su mente, recordándole lo feliz que había sido durante esos casi trece años desde que lo había conocido. Entre ellos, un recuerdo en particular se instaló en su mente y se negó a marcharse: la primera vez que habían compartido un beso.

Había sido tan sólo unos segundos después de que Levi aceptara ser su novio, y realmente no podía recordar quién había besado a quién, o quién se había acercado primero. Lo que sí recordaba a la perfección era la torpeza con que había sucedido, la emoción que sintió cuando los dulces labios de Erwin finalmente encontraron los suyos y el pensamiento de no querer volver a separarse de él nunca más. Había sido el día más feliz de su vida, pero a partir de ese día, esa afirmación se había vuelto demasiado frecuente. Cada día junto a Erwin, sin excepción, era el más feliz de su vida.

Sintiendo las frías gotas resbalando por sus mejillas, mezclándose con algunas lágrimas solitarias de las que no se había percatado, Levi tuvo la sensación de que todo iría bien; mirando hacia el inmenso cielo que se alzaba sobre él, el cuál que ya había comenzado a despejarse hasta mostrar ese color que tanto le recordaba a los ojos de Erwin, Levi sonrió, sinceramente emocionado por primera vez en esos dos años.

Levi comprendió que algunas cosas habían cambiado para siempre, otras, se habían desgastado, pero otras, permanecerían tal como estaban el día en que Erwin se marchó.

Su amor, por ejemplo.

* * *

 **Muchas gracias por leer hasta aquí. Lamento mucho haber tardado tanto en actualizar, pero espero que haya valido la pena.**

 **No imaginan lo emocionada que estoy y lo feliz que me hace escribir este fanfic. Sé que tal vez no fue lo que esperaban, o que no tuvo mucho sentido, pero siento que es lo mejor que he escrito hasta ahora y lo que más he disfrutado.**

 **Este capítulo podría a ser el final de la historia, pero aún queda uno más, el epílogo con muchas respuestas que aun quedaron pendientes. Si tienen alguna duda que aún no se resuelve, no duden en dejarla en un comentario, así puedo tenerlo en cuenta para el próximo capítulo.**

 **Espero que con éste capítulo haya quedado clara la idea del fanfic y la relación con la canción que le dio título.**


	7. Even if you can't remember

**Advertencias: AU, espiritual, suspenso, drama. NO shota.**

 **Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen**

* * *

 **Even if you can't remember**

Desde el momento en que sus ojos se cerraron, todo se convirtió en una completa y abrumadora oscuridad. Erwin supuso que aquello era normal, dado que había cerrado los ojos, pero el tiempo que había pasado desde ese momento parecía una eternidad. Estaba seguro de que no se encontraba dormido, pero tampoco estaba despierto, y no podía dejar de pensar en lo horrible que sería estar atrapado para siempre en ese lugar.

Se encontraba sentado en el suelo, abrazando sus rodillas y ocultando el rostro entre sus brazos, pero en realidad no era capaz de ver o sentir nada a su alrededor; ni siquiera podía decir con seguridad si tenía los ojos abiertos o cerrados. Su percepción del tiempo y el espacio estaba totalmente distorsionada. Desde que finalmente se había rendido a las voces que le llamaban de regreso, Erwin no estaba seguro si habían pasado tan sólo algunos minutos o ya varios años.

El paso del tiempo no lo sentía, pero, de igual forma, tenía la impresión de que ya llevaba demasiado en ese lugar. Aunque había querido evitar pensar en eso, Erwin tuvo que admitir para sí mismo que estaba mucho mejor con Levi. Lo extrañaba mucho más de lo que le emocionaba volver a casa.

Mientras estuvo atrapado en ese lugar, el pequeño se preguntó muchas veces qué estaría haciendo Levi en ese momento, si estaría preocupado por él, o si sus ojos de nuevo se veían tristes como la primera vez que lo vio. Se preguntó si, quizás, lo echaba de menos tanto como él lo hacía, o si pensaba en él durante las noches ahora que de nuevo dormía solo. En su mente, no podía dejar de evocar la imagen del hombre que le había hecho sentir seguro durante todo el tiempo que estuvieron juntos a pesar de no conocerlo.

Lo extrañaba, pensaba en él todo el tiempo, sin embargo, entre más lo hacía, más lejano se volvía. Su rostro comenzaba a verse borroso en sus recuerdos, el sonido de su voz se escuchaba apenas como un eco distante, y el calor de su cuerpo había sido reemplazado por la fría oscuridad que lo rodeaba. Había sido el peor momento de su corta vida, por lo que no pudo evitar que sus pensamientos viajaran hasta lo mucho que se arrepentía de haberse ido de su lado.

Tal vez hubiera podido quedarse con Levi para siempre, crecer junto a él, cuidar de él como él lo había cuidado todo ese tiempo, darle todo lo que necesitara para ser feliz. Realmente no le hubiera importado si el otro Erwin volvía a tomar control de su mente, en ese momento, el pequeño Erwin hubiera dado cualquier cosa por no estar más en ese terrible lugar. Incluso se atrevió a pensar que no deseaba ver a sus padres de nuevo, pero de inmediato se arrepintió de siquiera haberlo insinuado.

Las lágrimas habían comenzado a correr libremente por su rostro; o al menos eso pensaba, pues no era capaz de sentir la humedad característica del llanto en sus mejillas. Estaba tan desesperado, que tardó en percatarse de la brillante luz que parecía crecer ante él. De pronto, dejó de sentir frío, y una agradable sensación de tranquilidad se extendió por su pecho, aliviando el dolor que había tenido que sufrir durante ese tiempo. Fue entonces que, por primera vez desde que se había despedido de Levi, Erwin sintió una nueva esperanza brotar en su interior.

Seguro de que esa luz era lo que le sacaría de su oscuro confinamiento, el niño se levantó con torpeza, caminando a prisa hacia esa brillante luz hasta que, sin darse cuenta, se encontraba corriendo hacia ella, desesperado por irse lejos de ese lugar. No le importaba a dónde condujera, tan sólo deseaba salir de ahí. Para cuando estuvo cerca, la luz se volvió tan intensa que le cegó por unos instantes, pero eso no le detuvo de seguir adelante, cerrando los ojos con fuerza y dejándose guiar por su instinto, que le decía que ese era el camino correcto.

Cuando al fin pudo abrir los ojos de nuevo, una luz mucho menos intensa brillaba sobre él.

Su primer impulso fue cubrir sus ojos con sus manos, pero sus brazos no se movieron. No importaba cuanto lo intentara, su cuerpo no parecía estar dispuesto a responder; se sentía pesado, cansado, como cuando dormía demasiado al comienzo de las vacaciones de verano. Erwin había comenzado a asustarse, pero, entonces, una voz comenzó a cobrar fuerza. Al principio pensó que sería como antes y que de nuevo había despertado en algún lugar desconocido sin recuerdos y con voces susurrando dentro de su cabeza, pero, justo antes de que se dejara llevar por el temor, se dio cuenta de que alguien realmente le estaba llamando.

Concentrándose tanto como le era posible, sus ojos se movieron hacia la derecha, buscando a quien fuera que estuviera llamándole con tanta insistencia. Era su padre, y en su voz pudo notar como la tristeza era reemplaza por pura emoción. El hombre a su lado gritaba cosas que no comprendía, lo llamaba y soltaba preguntas que Erwin no lograba entender; era como si aún no estuviera completamente despierto.

De golpe, varias personas se reunieron a su alrededor, diciendo cosas que no lograba escuchar por más que se esforzaba y mirándolo con asombro. Para el niño, toda esa situación estaba resultando estresante. No sólo su incapacidad para moverse, sino también el no ser capaz de comprender lo que estaba sucediendo pues, al parecer, su cerebro aún no estaba funcionando.

Por fortuna, sus sentidos poco a poco fueron volviendo a la vida, y las voces dejaron de ser sólo ruido para convertirse en palabras, que de a poco iban formando oraciones coherentes en su mente. Aunque no era capaz de entender la situación por completo, al menos ya no se sentía aturdido. Sin embargo, seguía siendo tan sólo un niño pequeño, y necesitaba a su padre y a su madre a su lado, diciéndole que lo amaban y que todo estaría bien. Erwin quiso gritar, pero su voz no era más que un lamentable sonido irritado.

Como si hubiera escuchado sus pensamientos, el padre de Erwin se acercó a su pequeño, alejando a los médicos y enfermeras que se encontraban reunidos en torno al menor. Sí, claro que deseaba conocer el estado de salud de su hijo, pero más que cualquier otra cosa en el mundo, deseaba estar cerca de él y tenerlo entre sus brazos, donde nada pudiera volver a hacerle daño, ni siquiera él mismo; en cuanto confirmaron que sus signos eran estables, no dudó en atraerlo en un abrazo, cuidadoso y protector.

—Erwin… —Le escuchó llamarlo y, aunque no pudo encontrar su voz para responder, sus ojos reflejaron una sonrisa que no pasó desapercibida para el hombre.

Entre llanto y alegría, el hombre se encargó de hacerle saber lo preocupado que estaba por él y lo mucho que le había hecho falta. Aunque el pequeño no entendía de qué estaba hablando, él mismo podía sentir en ese abrazo la desesperación del hombre al que por tantos años había temido como si se tratara de un monstruo. El hombre cruel, el padre estricto, por primera vez le mostraba el cariño que siempre deseo sentir.

—Mamá… —Haciendo uso de todas sus fuerzas, aun cuando nunca pensó que algo tan simple pudiera resultar tan complicado, Erwin fue capaz de pronunciar esa única palabra, pero que confiaba en que sería suficiente para hacerse entender; después de todo, se trataba de su padre.

El señor Smith lo miró complacido; según los doctores, no parecía haber ningún daño neuronal, pero necesitarían hacer más pruebas para estar seguros, que su hijo fuera capaz de hablar tan pronto reducía bastante sus preocupaciones.

—Tu madre está bien, fue a casa a darse un baño. —Respondió el hombre, tratando de hablar lentamente pues su pequeño aún parecía desorientado. —Volverá en unas horas.

Erwin asintió, lentamente recuperando la sensibilidad y el control de sus extremidades. Recién en ese momento fue consciente de su situación. Aunque sus recuerdos estaban borrosos, en su mente aún podía recrear vagamente el horror de aquel día. Su padre no le había librado de su abrazo, y los médicos ya hacía un momento que se habían retirado, dejándolos solos luego de tomar sus signos.

La insistente sensación de haber vivido antes ese momento no le dejaba en paz, era como si ya antes se hubiera visto a sí mismo en esa situación, sin lograr recordarlo todo pero siendo confortado por una agradable calidez. El pequeño pensaba que se debía a que su padre le había abrazado en esa forma anteriormente, mientras estaba dormido, pero también estaba seguro de que ese no era el caso. En cuanto cerraba los ojos, su mente recreaba el rostro de una persona, totalmente desconocida para él pero que le provocaba una inexplicable tristeza.

Una vez más, Erwin tuvo que cerrar los ojos con fuerza, ignorando las palabras de su padre y aferrándose a esa imagen con desesperación, pues algo le decía que si lo dejaba ir, nunca más volvería a verlo. Y, a pesar de no saber quién era, Erwin no quería perderlo. Como si de algo tangible se tratara, Erwin atrapó esa imagen en su mente, concentrándose en los detalles que no era capaz de ver, pero que poco a poco iban tomando forma una vez más.

Sus rasgos finos.

Su piel blanca.

Su cabello oscuro.

Sus ojos grises.

La tristeza en esos mismos ojos.

Levi.

De golpe, como si se tratara de una película proyectándose demasiado rápido, Erwin fue capaz de recordarlo todo. La discusión con su padre de camino a la escuela, las suplicas de su madre, los gritos de su padre, el sonido del auto que se dirigía hacia ellos, sus propios gritos… El accidente volvió a su mente, reviviendo el horror de aquel día, y el niño no pudo hacer más que abrazarse con fuerza al cuerpo de su padre, buscando en él la protección que alguien más le había ofrecido anteriormente, pero que ya no era capaz de sentir.

—Está bien, ya todo está bien. —Su padre intentaba tranquilizarlo, aunque la culpabilidad de nuevo se había instalado en su pecho.

En realidad, sería más preciso afirmar que nunca se había ido, no desde el día en que vio a su hijo y a su esposa, las dos personas más importantes en su vida, a punto de morir por su culpa. Nunca podría perdonarse lo que les había hecho, pero no dejaba de agradecer que ambos estuvieran aun a su lado. Nunca más volvería a alejarse de ellos. —Creí que te había perdido. Tenía tanto miedo de que no despertaras…

Erwin, por su parte, tenía la sensación de que había pasado mucho tiempo en ese lugar. Las palabras de su padre, la forma en que lo abrazaba como si llevara mucho sin hacerlo, y la humedad que podía sentir en su hombro, donde su padre había ocultado su rostro para que no lo viera llorar, fueron prueba suficiente de ello.

—¿Cuánto tiempo… estuve dormido? —Se aventuró a preguntar, temblando ligeramente, asustado por las varias posibles respuestas que se formaban en su mente.

El señor Smith se separó de su pequeño, mirándolo con todo el dolor de su alma opacando sus cansados ojos. Un nudo en su garganta le impidió responder de inmediato, pues, de sólo recordar lo cerca que estuvo de rendirse y permitir que los médicos terminaran con el sufrimiento de su hijo, se sentía morir una vez más.

—Estuviste en coma por casi tres meses.

Aquello había sido poco más que un susurro, como si al no pronunciar las palabras en voz alta, estas dejaran de ser verdad. Por supuesto, había omitido el hecho de que los médicos aseguraban que lo mejor sería desconectarlo, ya que por su edad era casi imposible que despertara y, si llegaba a hacerlo, seguramente habría daños neuronales tan graves que su vida no sería la misma. Él era su único hijo, y lo que menos deseaba era verlo sufrir, pero en ese momento, agradecía sinceramente haber sido egoísta y negarse a dejarlo "descansar", como ellos llamaban a la muerte.

Erwin no estaba seguro de lo que eso significaba, pero sí sabía cuánto tiempo eran tres meses. Era el tiempo que pasaba desde su cumpleaños hasta el de su madre; el tiempo que dedicaba a aprender una pieza para tocarla en sus clases de piano; el tiempo que le tomó aprender a pararse de manos; el tiempo que había pasado desde que su mejor amigo, Mike, había ido por primera vez a buscarlo su casa hasta que su padre finalmente lo dejó salir a jugar con él. Tres meses era demasiado tiempo para estar dormido.

—Yo… tuve un sueño. Uno muy largo. —Comenzó, dirigiendo su mirada hasta la ventana de la habitación. Afuera, el clima parecía agradablemente cálido, perfecto para jugar en el jardín, o salir al parque por un helado. En días como ese, Levi lo dejaba quedarse afuera un poco más tarde y, si tenía suerte, incluso compraba algún dulce para él de camino a casa. —Al principio sentía mucho miedo, y no podía recordar nada, pero luego apareció _Él_ , y nunca más volví a estar asustado. _Él_ siempre estuvo ahí para protegerme.

Erwin sonrió con tristeza, preguntándose si Levi aún seguía de rodillas en el jardín, o si ya se había olvidado de él. ¿Cuánto tiempo habría pasado desde que se fue? Estando ya más tranquilo que cuando despertó, pudo recordar a la perfección ese horrible lugar en el que había estado luego de separarse de él, la soledad que había experimentado mientras estuvo ahí, y la desesperación que había sentido por volver al lado de ese hombre.

—Dios estuvo cuidándote, hijo, él fue quien te salvó y te trajo de regreso con nosotros.

El hombre, que nunca había sido creyente, no encontraba otra explicación para lo que su pequeño decía. Estaba seguro de que, para Erwin, la experiencia había sido similar a estar sumido en un largo y profundo sueño, sin embargo, que hablara de alguien cuidando de él era inesperado. No podía pensar en nada diferente, pero su hijo no parecía compartir esa opinión, pues negaba efusivamente.

—No, no era Dios quien cuidaba de mí, era Levi, él estuvo conmigo todo el tiempo.

—No importa quién fue, lo importante es que estás de regreso, y que nunca más dejaré que nada ni nadie te aparte de mí.

El señor Smith lo abrazó de nuevo, dejando un dulce beso en la frente de su hijo, pero Erwin no podía dejar de pensar en el hombre que había cuidado de él, y que comenzaba a volverse un recuerdo lejano. Sin saber por qué, Erwin comenzó a llorar. Quizás porque, por primera vez en su vida, se sentía amado por su padre, o quizás era porque la persona que se había vuelto tan importante para él en apenas un par de meses, estaba desapareciendo de su mente demasiado rápido. Aún no estaba listo para dejarlo ir.

Él y Levi no estaban destinados a conocerse, sin embargo, si pudiera pedir un deseo, le hubiera gustado poder conservar sus recuerdos de su tiempo juntos. Aunque ahora le parecía demasiado corto, Erwin estaba seguro de que había aprendido muchas cosas, a perdonar a su padre, por ejemplo. Antes de encontrarse con Levi, todo había sido oscuro y solitario, pero el pequeño podía recordar haber visto una luz cerca de él, una que parecía perder su fuerza y estar próxima a apagarse; desesperado, había corrido hacia esa luz, seguro de que le sacaría de esa soledad.

Pero, cuando abrió los ojos se encontraba en un lugar desconocido, un lúgubre cementerio, totalmente solo y sin poder recordar nada, por lo que incluso había llegado a pensar que estaba muerto, y no era más que un fantasma, observando su propia tumba, una en la que podía leer claramente su nombre. Había sido tan frustrante que no había podido contener sus lágrimas, sin embargo, viéndolo en retrospectiva, eso había sido lo que había guiado a Levi hacia él. Levi era esa luz que se extinguía, pero que también alumbró su camino de vuelta antes de apagarse.

A pesar de su sorpresiva recuperación y de que todo parecía estar bien con él, Erwin tendría que pasar algunas semanas en el hospital antes de poder ir a casa. Su madre, desde que lo había visto despierto al volver, no había querido separarse de su pequeño ni un segundo; su padre, por el contrario, había vuelto al trabajo, aunque, siendo el director del hospital más importante de la ciudad, podía darse el lujo de salir temprano y faltar algunos días, compartiendo con su esposa el cuidado de su pequeño, sin mencionar que, al encontrase tan cerca, podía tomarse algunos descansos durante el día para reemplazar a su esposa.

Los médicos le practicaban diversos exámenes y había comenzado a recibir rehabilitación, pues el tiempo que había pasado en cama había debilitado sus músculos. A Erwin no le gustaba estar en el hospital, pero todos eran muy amables, y finalmente podía estar con su madre, a la que no estaba consciente de cuánto extrañaba hasta que volvió a verla. El niño había llorado durante horas mientras ella lo abrazaba, por primera vez externando todos los sentimientos y el miedo que había estado conteniendo en su intento por parecer fuerte, como su padre siempre le decía. Fue en ese momento que el niño se sintió genuinamente arrepentido por haber pensado que estaría bien si no regresaba con ellos. Se sentía tan arrepentido, que se había disculpado con ella muchas veces sin que la mujer lograra comprender el motivo.

* * *

Unos días después de que despertó, Hanji y Mike, sus amigos de la escuela, habían ido a visitarlo acompañados por sus madres. Los niños, con inocencia, le preguntaban cómo había sido pasar tanto tiempo dormido, si había estado asustado o si no recordaba nada, o si quizás había crecido aunque fuera un poco, pero Erwin aún conservaba algunos recuerdos de ese "sueño", como sus padres llamaban a su tiempo con Levi, y pasaba horas enteras contándoles sobre él, sobre cómo vivían en su casa y la deliciosa comida que le preparaba todos los días; les hablaba de lo tristes que eran sus ojos, pero también de cómo brillaban cuando algo lo alegraba, así como de lo hermosa que era su sonrisa, aunque sólo había sido capaz de verla un par de veces.

Sin darse cuenta, Erwin hablaba todo el tiempo de él, y lo hacía con tal exactitud que era como si simplemente hubiera pasado unas largas vacaciones en la casa de esa persona, aunque en varias ocasiones les había contado que Levi vivía en su propia casa, y que él estuvo muy sorprendido la primera vez que llegó ahí al notar que sus padres no estaban, por lo que todos comenzaron a pensar en Levi como un producto de su subconsciente, una especie de guardián que había sido convertido en una figura paterna.

Sus padres, preocupados por él, habían pedido que le realizaran tomografías y cualquier otro examen que pudiera ayudarlos a saber cómo se encontraba su cabeza, a pesar de que los médicos les aseguraban en cada ocasión que no había ningún problema con su cerebro. No podían entenderlo, pero que hablara de esa forma de alguien que no existía resultaba intimidante de muchas formas que no sabían explicar.

Ellos le habían asegurado muchas veces que todo se trataba de un sueño, que mientras estaba en coma, su cerebro había inventado cosas que no eran reales, sin embargo, Erwin estaba seguro de que Levi era real. Claro que no vivía en su casa, quizás ni siquiera en esa misma ciudad, pero, en su corazón, Erwin estaba seguro de que él era real, y que en ese preciso momento, se encontraba en algún lugar, mirando al cielo con nostalgia como lo había visto hacer todas las tardes justo antes de la puesta del sol.

En una de esas visitas, mientras los niños hablaban y jugaban con sus autos de juguete en la cama de Erwin, su padre aprovechó la oportunidad para salir de la habitación y hablar con la madre de Hanji, la doctora Zoe. Ella era una gran psicóloga infantil en el hospital y se dedicaba principalmente a atender niños que sufrían algún trastorno de estrés post-traumático, por lo que él estuvo seguro de que hablar con ella les ayudaría a entender qué era exactamente por lo que estaba pasando su hijo.

—Entonces, ¿dices que Erwin habla de un hombre? —Preguntó directamente la mujer, sentada frente al señor Smith en una de las mesas de la cafetería, mirándole con total seriedad.

Al principio, había estado reacio a hablar con ella sobre eso por temor a lo que pudiera pensar de su hijo, pero al notar la seriedad con que tomaba todo ese asunto, el hombre se permitió relajarse, dispuesto a ser totalmente honesto con ella. —Así es, Erwin habla de las cosas que hizo mientras no estuvo con nosotros, pero es extraño…

—¿Extraño en qué forma?

La interrupción, lejos de molestarle, le ayudó a profundizar un poco más, tratando de ser específico.

—No lo sé, es como si nos contara algún sueño que hubiera tenido, pero no se siente de esa forma. Es como… como si de verdad hubiera estado viviendo con él todo este tiempo.

—Pero sabes que eso no es posible. —Le sonrió, intentando tranquilizarlo pues parecía estar asustado al hablar de eso. —Escucha, no deberías darle tanta importancia, fue sólo un sueño después de todo.

El señor Smith suspiró, incapaz de poner en palabras lo que sentía. No le molestaba que su hijo hubiera tenido un sueño, incluso le parecía normal a pesar de las circunstancias, sin embargo, tenía miedo de que ese Levi del que su hijo hablaba fuera algún espíritu o alguna presencia que pudiera ocasionarle problemas en un futuro. En realidad no estaba seguro de qué era lo que lo tenía tan agobiado, pero sí sabía que algo había pasado con su hijo, y el miedo a lo desconocido no tenía por qué ser racional.

—Erwin tuvo una experiencia cercana a la muerte —volvió a hablar la mujer, tratando de darle una respuesta aunque no fuera precisamente una científica—, es normal que pasara por muchas cosas que nosotros no podemos comprender. Su espíritu pudo haber viajo sin su cuerpo y, al no tener las limitaciones de un cuerpo físico, pudo haber ido a cualquier lugar; incluso es posible que haya viajado a otra época, o a otra dimensión, una donde pudo vivir una vida diferente pero no por eso menos real. Quizás por eso sus recuerdos se solaparon con los de esa otra época, aunque tarde o temprano acabarán por desaparecer, pues esos recuerdos no le pertenecen.

Ante esas palabras, el hombre la miró confundido, incrédulo. Él no esperaba que ella fuera a tomar en serio sus preocupaciones, pero que hablara de esa forma, más aun tratándose de una de las doctoras más respetadas del hospital, hacía que creyera que lo que estaba diciendo tenía sentido. De cualquier forma, era la explicación más razonable que había recibido en todo ese tiempo, sin importar lo ilógica que sonara.

Al notar su expresión y luego de un largo silencio, la mujer decidió aligerar un poco el ambiente, que se había vuelto pesado a su alrededor, después de todo, cada uno podía creer en lo que le pareciera más acertado, y sólo Erwin sabía lo que había pasado realmente en esos tres meses. —O pudo haber sido tan sólo un sueño, en el que Erwin inventó un amigo imaginario para no sentirse tan sólo. Trata de entenderlo, tu hijo debió estar muy asustado.

El hombre asintió, deseando aferrarse a esa idea que, a su parecer, era la más lógica entre todas las opciones que le había dado. —Será mejor que regresemos, casi es hora de que vuelva a la oficina.

Ella se levantó detrás de él, siguiéndolo de vuelta a la habitación, donde los niños aún jugaban sin importar el lugar en que se encontraban. Ambos sonrieron al ver la escena, y el señor Smith, al estar de nuevo al lado de su esposa, le aseguró que todo estaría bien con su pequeño, y que sólo tendrían que esperar.

Luego de hablar con su colega, podía entender mejor el que su hijo hubiera inventado una presencia que le cuidara durante el tiempo que estuvo dormido, después de todo, Erwin era tan sólo un niño y, como tal, necesitaba sentir la seguridad que sólo una figura adulta podía brindarle. En cierta forma, se sintió un poco celoso de ese tal Levi, pues por la forma en que su hijo hablaba de él, estaba seguro de que lo veía como un padre; el padre que él no había sabido ser en todos esos años.

Sin poder evitarlo, se sintió sinceramente arrepentido por lo duro que había sido con su hijo, por haberlo obligado a hacer cosas que no quería, por ser tan estricto con él y, sobre todo, por no haberle hecho saber lo mucho que lo amaba y lo feliz que era de que hubiera llegado a su vida. Era consciente de que el accidente había sido su culpa, por eso, a partir de ese momento, se prometió hacerle saber a cada momento lo importante que era para él, y ser el padre que su hijo necesitaba.

Su esposa, emocionada por su decisión, le había abrazado con fuerza, dejándole saber lo mucho que lo amaba y asegurándole que ni ella ni Erwin le guardaban ningún rencor por lo que había pasado. Le dijo que Erwin lo amaba a pesar de que a veces tuvieran sus diferencias, pero también apoyó su decisión de cambiar, segura de que ese accidente, lejos de separarlos, había logrado convertirlos en una familia unida. Su pequeño estaba de nuevo con ellos, su esposo había aprendido de sus errores, y ella estaba dispuesta a hacer lo que fuera por que las cosas fueran mejor que antes en su hogar. Y eso era lo único que importaba realmente.

* * *

Con el paso de los días, tal como la doctora Zoe había predicho, los recuerdos de Erwin sobre Levi y el tiempo que pasaron juntos habían comenzado a desaparecer.

Uno a uno, se esfumaban como si nunca hubieran existido, y Erwin hablaba cada vez menos de él. Ya no lograba recordar su rostro con detalle, ni el sabor de su comida o la sensación de sus brazos a su alrededor. Ya no recordaba el sonido de su respiración cuando dormía a su lado, ni el tono de su voz y, luego de un tiempo, su nombre también terminó por desaparecer de su boca.

Erwin ya no lo nombraba más, no pensaba en él, y finalmente terminó por desaparecer por completo de su memoria, pero no sólo desapareció de la suya, de la de sus padres y amigos también. Para cuando pudo volver a ponerse de pie y andar por su cuenta dentro de la habitación, Levi se había ido para siempre.

A pesar de estar emocionado por su recuperación y por el hecho de que pronto podría irse de ahí y volver a casa, Erwin no podía evitar sentir que algo le hacía falta. Era como si, de un momento a otro, una parte importante de sí mismo le hubiera sido arrebatada. No recordaba lo que era, y por más que se esforzaba por no darle importancia, simplemente no podía. Incluso había intentado hablar con sus padres sobre aquello, pero ellos tampoco parecían saber de qué se trataba, como si todo el mundo, incluyéndolo, lo hubiera olvidado.

Su corazón se sentía incompleto, vacío, y el niño, aunque intentaba sonreír y estar animado para no preocupar a sus padres, se descubría muchas veces a sí mismo con la mirada perdida en la ventana, intentando darle un nombre a eso que le hacía tanta falta. Durante las noches, varias veces había despertado buscando a tientas algo o a alguien a su lado, tan sólo para encontrarse con la cama vacía, frustrándose al notar que, en efecto, ahí no había nadie más que él.

Su madre, creyendo que estaba teniendo pesadillas a causa del accidente, había comenzado a dormir a su lado, recostando su torso sobre el espacio vacío en la cama de su hijo, pero eso no había servido de mucho, pues Erwin, aunque ya no encontraba la cama vacía al despertar, estaba seguro de que no era a su madre a quién buscaba con tanta desesperación, pero, ¿quién podía ser sino ella?

Cada día era más difícil, y el niño ansiaba que llegara el día en que finalmente pudiera ir a casa pues, lo que más deseaba en ese momento, era olvidarse de todo lo que había pasado y volver a su vida normal. Quizás eso ayudaría a que esa constante sensación de soledad desapareciera por completo. Culpar a su tediosa estancia en el hospital era mucho más fácil que buscar una explicación.

Fue justamente la última noche que pasaría en el hospital cuando las cosas comenzaron a cambiar, aunque no precisamente para mejor. Durante todo ese día, Erwin había estado sumamente ansioso, desesperado, como si estuviera esperando por algo que estaba tardando demasiado en suceder y que, al mismo tiempo, el tiempo para que sucediera se le estaba acabando. Su ansiedad era casi palpable, pero él mismo no podía darle una explicación.

Sus padres se habían alegrado por eso, pues estaban seguros de que esa inquietud en su pequeño hijo se debía a que al día siguiente sería dado de alta y podrían al fin ir a casa. Habían sido días difíciles los que había pasado en recuperación, pero todo eso había terminado, y esa sería su última noche en ese cuarto de hospital, sin mencionar que pronto sería capaz de volver a la escuela.

Sin embargo, más que estar emocionado, Erwin estaba frustrado. Aún no podía dejar de sentir que algo le hacía falta, pero ahora, además, estaba seguro de que en cuanto volviera a casa, perdería para siempre su oportunidad de recuperarlo. No había sido capaz de dormir esa noche, e incluso llegó a idear miles de excusas que sirvieran para darle un poco más de tiempo en ese lugar, tan sólo unos días más, era todo lo que pedía para poder recordar qué era lo que le hacía falta, a pesar de que antes había deseado poder irse cuanto antes del hospital.

En medio del caos, un sonido comenzó a cobrar fuerza a su alrededor. Un llanto del que antes no se había percatado, pero que pronto se había vuelto imposible de ignorar. Erwin no estaba seguro de en qué momento había comenzado, pero ya no era capaz de ignorarlo, y una fuerte necesidad se apoderó de él. Necesitaba saber de dónde provenía.

Ya que sus padres se encontraban profundamente dormidos, el niño salió de la cama, aprovechando que el suero había sido retirado de su antebrazo esa misma tarde. Dando una última mirada a sus padres para asegurarse de no haberlos despertado, Erwin salió del cuarto, dispuesto a encontrar la fuente de ese llanto y, posiblemente, la respuesta a todas las preguntas que rondaban su cabeza.

Apenas cerró la puerta tras él, sintió una repentina emoción, algo que no había sentido nunca en su corta vida, y, como si algo le hubiera indicado el camino, Erwin supo exactamente a dónde ir. Tan sólo eran unos cuantos metros hasta el fondo del corredor, donde, de la única puerta que permanecía entre abierta, una cálida luz parecía llamarle mientras el llanto aumentaba. A pesar de estar relativamente cerca y de que no deseaba ser descubierto, Erwin corrió. No apresuró el paso, ni siquiera fue un simple trote, Erwin había corrido a toda prisa hacia esa puerta como si su vida dependiera de ello, sintiendo como si hubiera estado esperando por ese momento desde siempre.

Por primera vez en días, demasiados días, Erwin se sintió completo.

Abriendo la puerta con una sorprendente cautela, el niño se sintió repentinamente cohibido. No estaba bien entrar así en el cuarto de alguien más, sobre todo el de alguien a quien no conocía, sin embargo, el llanto al otro lado de la puerta se había intensificado, haciendo que la desesperación se apoderara de él. Necesitaba ir allí y averiguar quién lo estaba llamando en ese preciso instante.

Dentro del cuarto, vestida con la bata del hospital, una mujer sostenía un bebé entre sus brazos. Ella no pareció notar su presencia de inmediato, pero en el momento en que lo hizo, sus ojos conectaron con los del rubio, dejándolo sin habla. Ambos se miraron en silencio por largos segundos, silencio que sólo era interrumpido por el incesante llanto del bebé.

—Lamento si te despertó, no puedo hacer que deje de llorar.

La mujer le sonrió tímidamente, apenada por haber despertado a ese niño y, seguramente, a muchas otras personas en el mismo piso. Quizás el pequeño había ido hasta allí a pedirle que lo hiciera callar, pues seguramente estaba cansado y necesitaba dormir para recuperarse, pero ya había intentado de todo y su bebé simplemente no parecía poder tranquilizarse. Apenas llevaba unas horas en este mundo y ya se encontraba así de inquieto.

Erwin, sin embargo, no estaba ahí para quejarse, y ni siquiera había sido capaz de responder a su disculpa, pues estaba demasiado concentrado en observarla. A simple vista, el niño podía jurar que nunca antes la había visto, pero si la observaba con detenimiento, estaba seguro de que le recordaba a alguien. No estaba seguro a quién exactamente, pero esos ojos grises seguro los había visto en alguna parte.

Su cabello oscuro y su rostro le resultaban demasiado familiares como para ignorarlo, al menos hasta que el llanto del bebé en sus brazos se volvió aún más desesperado.

—Lo siento mucho, intentaré hacerlo dormir. —Insistió la mujer al no obtener respuesta, pero Erwin caminó hacia ella con calma, mirándola con una vergüenza que contrastaba con la seguridad de sus pasos.

—No se preocupe, no podía dormir. —Erwin sonrió con dulzura una vez que estuvo junto a la cama, dejando que su mirada viajara desde el rostro de la joven madre hasta el pequeño bulto entre sus brazos. —¿Puedo verlo?

La mujer asintió, aun cuando no lograba comprender esa repentina petición. Aunque, si lo pensaba, ella misma no tenía hermanos o hermanas menores, por lo que, cuando era pequeña, también le gustaba observar a los bebés de otras personas, le parecían adorables. Quizás a ese niño le sucedía algo similar.

—Acaba de nacer hace dos horas, pero en cuanto lo trajeron al cuarto comenzó a llorar. —Explicó, acomodando al bebé en la cama junto a ella, donde su pequeño visitante pudiera verlo. Aunque no entendía qué era lo que estaba haciendo ahí, y no negaba que el niño parecía algo extraño, algo le dijo que todo estaría bien.

Erwin, conteniendo la ansiedad que amenazaba con desbordarse, se inclinó un poco más cerca, desesperado por verlo mientras ella descubría al bebé de entre las mantas, dejando su rostro expuesto ante él. El niño ahogó un jadeo, pero sus ojos brillaron con una emoción que no pasó desapercibida para ella.

Sorprendentemente, lo que pasó después fue algo que ninguno de los dos esperaba. El bebé abrió sus ojitos un poco, apenas lo suficiente para dejar ver un hermoso color plateado idéntico al de su madre, que se encontró de inmediato con los azules del niño que lo miraba con fascinación. En el instante en que sus miradas se cruzaron, el bebé dejó de llorar.

Erwin sonrió, maravillado por lo que había pasado y, sin pedir permiso, acercó su mano al bebé, acariciado con ternura una de sus pequeñas y suaves mejillas. Al darse cuenta de lo que había hecho, miró a la mujer apenado, esperando recibir un regaño por su atrevimiento, pero ella le sonrió, emocionada, agradeciendo que su hijo se hubiera calmado al fin.

En el momento en que el niño se alejaba, el bebé sostuvo su dedo índice con su mano, impidiéndole alejarse por completo. Erwin rio, y el bebé cerró los ojos, quedándose dormido de inmediato sin llegar a soltarlo.

—¿Cómo se llama? —Preguntó animado, incapaz de alejar su mirada de su pequeño rostro durmiente, que ahora lucía tan calmado que hasta parecía un angelito.

La madre, aún sorprendida, miró también a su pequeño, que se negaba a soltar al niño a pesar de que parecía estar durmiendo profundamente. No cabía duda de que había habido una instantánea conexión entre ellos, y supo de inmediato que esa no sería la única vez que vería a ese niño. Esperaba no estar equivocada.

—Levi. Su nombre es Levi.

En cuanto escuchó su nombre, Erwin sintió sus ojos humedecerse, llenándose de lágrimas que no tardaron en desbordarse y correr libremente por su rostro. No estaba seguro de si lloraba porque se sentía triste o porque se sentía inmensamente feliz, pero sí estaba seguro de que lloraba por él, por ese bebé que le sostenía como si tuviera miedo de dejarlo ir.

—Levi… —Erwin sonrió ampliamente, aun sin poder parar de llorar, sintiendo las palabras brotar de su boca de forma familiar, como si aquella no fuera la primera vez que pronunciaba su nombre. —Yo soy Erwin, espero que seamos buenos amigos.

La mujer rio suavemente, segura de que así sería, y acarició el rostro de ese niño, retirando sus lágrimas con ternura, la misma con la que tocaba a su bebé, que ya no se notaba ni un poco agitado. En realidad, había estado asustada al no ser capaz de tranquilizarlo, pues era su primer hijo y tenía miedo de no ser una buena madre para él, sin embargo, al verlo dormir así, supo de inmediato que haría hasta lo imposible por que él fuera feliz.

Para Erwin, era imposible apartar la vista de su pequeño rostro. El corazón del niño saltaba en su pecho, que se llenaba de una emoción inexplicable y una calidez que no sabría definir. Era como si aquello que había estado anhelando durante esos últimos días, finalmente hubiera llegado a él; como si hubiera recuperado lo que creía perdido. Ese vacío que había estado experimentando, eso que le hacía tanta falta, lo que su corazón deseaba más que cualquier otra cosa, al fin le había sido devuelto.

Era como si nunca se hubiera ido y tan sólo hubiera estado fuera de su alcance hasta ese momento.

Erwin podía sentirlo, una agradable sensación expandiéndose justo desde ese lugar en donde el bebé le sostenía para que no se fuera. La sensación de haber encontrado el tesoro más valioso del mundo.

 ** _FIN_**

* * *

 **Una vez más, les agradezco mucho por haber seguido la historia hasta el final. Sinceramente, espero que la hayan disfrutado tanto como yo disfrute escribirla. Espero también que no hayan quedado más preguntas sin resolverse, estoy segura de que este último capítulo, aunque pudiera parecer relleno, fue lo que hacía falta para aclarar algunas cosas que habían quedado pendientes. Opiniones o comentarios son siempre bienvenidos.**

 **El capítulo anterior fue el final de la historia para Levi, pero este es sólo el comienzo de la historia de ellos dos, que al fin están juntos de nuevo.**

 **Quiero agradecer a todas las personas que se tomaron el tiempo de leer y comentar cada capítulo de la historia desde sus inicios, en especial a Izuspp, que se la pasó recomendándola en su página porque estaba desesperada por leer la continuación, sin su apoyo creo que no hubiera llegado a terminarla tan rápido.**

 **A quienes la leyeron como fantasmas, espero que ahora que terminó se animen a dejar un comentario y hacerme saber qué les pareció, al igual que a quienes la lean ahora que está completa, siempre me emociona mucho leer sus opiniones.**

 **Por último, quiero responder algunos reviews que llegaron como guest y que no puedo contestar por privado.**

 **Emily: Espero que hayas podido leer hasta el final, y ojalá hayas disfrutado del resto de los capítulos.**

 **AliciaDice: Me alegro de que mi historia te haya gustado, aunque no entiendo a qué te refieres con "porno explícito eruri". La canción también me gusta mucho, de hecho el fic está en parte inspirado en ella aunque prefiero la versión original. Muchas gracias por leer.**

 **Jess SH: ¡Qué bueno que te animaste a leer! La verdad no esperaba que lo hicieras tan rápido. Espero que este último capítulo despeje tus dudas, y no, no los maté a los dos, no soy tan mala jajaja gracias por el comentario.**

 **Gracias por leer hasta aquí, hasta la próxima.**


End file.
